


Kay K, la nuova fidanzata di Paperino

by masterofdestiny



Category: Disney Duck Universe, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/M, Family Issues, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, True Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:42:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25569193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterofdestiny/pseuds/masterofdestiny
Summary: Donald Duck broke up with Daisy and is heartbroken. However, he and his former coworker from Agency, Kay K are reunited, much to each other happiness.However, a threat is coming. Can Donald Duck and Arianne Konnery stop it before it's too late? Or will they-and their relationship-fail?
Relationships: Donald Duck/Kay K (Disney: DoubleDuck)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,
> 
> My friend, Stanislao Renda wrote a fanfic about Donald Duck and Arianne Konnery and asked me to post it here. it is his work, I am just posting it on his behalf.
> 
> Enjoy reading :)
> 
> PS
> 
> Stanislao told me that Lyla Lay and possibly Tyrrell Duckard from PKNA might appear later, but I am not 100% sure.

Quella rivelazione a se stesso mise sotto shock!

Al momento il nostro Paperino si trovava su una spiaggia delle Bahamas in un resort risparmiato dal contagio del Covid-19 con tutti gli amici e parenti, non solo i suoi angeli custodi (Cobras e Paperetta), ma anche zio Paperone, Qui Quo e Qua, Paperoga, l'odiato cuginastro Gastone, Amelia, la banda Bassotti, Topolino, Minni, Pippo (e fidanzata di lui Minnochka), Gancio il Dritto, Pietro Gambadilegno, Clarabella, Orazio, Tip e Tap...in più i parenti acquisiti (non di famiglia in senso stretto, ma il senso è quello), ossia Bugs e Lola Bunny...tutti a cercare di farsi una ragione del fatto che con Paperina era finita da almeno diverso tempo!

Il perchè? All'inizio non esistono spiegazioni razionali, ma si dice che il tempo sia galantuomo, ed infatti il tutto era iniziato con un'immagine difficilmente dimenticabile: quando lei vide Paperino con un'altra ragazza sfrecciare in auto (e lei che era con Gastone senza avergli detto nulla? Come la mettiamo? Chi è senza peccato scagli la prima pietra, giusto?).

In fondo Donny (com'era amichevolmente chiamato da Cobras, l'unico con Paperetta che conoscesse davvero i suoi sentimenti e i suoi cambiamenti umorali, senza per questo dargli correzioni o giudicarlo) ci stava pensando da un po', forse addirittura anni...”ma perchè Paperina non decide di cambiare? Cosa mi spinge a stare con lei? E' solo una grande stronza egoista, che vuole soddisfare solo i suoi eterni capricci infantili...”. Ed alla fine, ripensa che ti ripensa, aveva preso la decisione: molliamola!

Ma anche lei aveva capito, in fondo all'anima, che non poteva continuare a stare con Paperino...proprio per il fatto che non poteva torturarlo in eterno a livello psicologico con le sue continue richieste volubili (dallo shopping compulsivo a una cena una sera e l'altra pure)...eppure era pronta a fare il grande passo.

E poi ecco che era apparsa lei: all'anagrafe faceva Arianne Adelaide Konnery, ma era meglio conosciuta come Kay K. Abile e furba spia internazionale, poteva impossessarsi di ogni cosa volesse, dopo lo scioglimento dell'agenzia con cui era in partner con DD (Double Duck, l'alter ego di Paperino) ed altri membri. La verità però era un'altra: Kay era sempre in fuga dal suo passato oscuro (padre ladro, seppur gentiluomo, madre manager priva di sentimenti), ex fidanzato violento e ladro anch'esso (cibernetico possibilmente), scegliendo la via della cattiveria e dell'assenza di sentimenti per il suo lavoro...ma con DD (o meglio, Paperino) le cose avevano preso una piega diversa e nuova: per la prima volta, dopo le tante missioni insieme, qualcosa si era insinuato nel cuore, un sentimento mai avvertito prima... e forse per questo aveva deciso per la vita da bad girl, per dimenticare l'unica persona con cui poteva stare. “I sentimenti sono per i perdenti, ed io non ho tempo da perdere...gli affari sono affari...” così diceva a se stessa per non pensarci troppo.

Ma il destino aveva altri programmi per l'avvenire...

Mentre passeggiava in riva al mare, sulla battigia, al tramonto del sole, Paperino era in piena riflessione: tutto sommato il lavoro di spia era anche piacevole, tanti rischi ma anche le soddisfazioni di impedire possibili guerre tra geni del male, faccendieri e altri soggetti poco raccomandabili sbattendoli in prigione; non solo, ma anche lui con il tempo aveva capito una cosa...c'era del tenero da lui e Kay K., ma ancora non voleva ammetterlo, solo perchè aveva avuto un legame di fedeltà con Paperina (che poi basta che le si sventoli una mazzetta di soldi, un invito a cena -vero, Gastone?- o una crociera di sei mesi e subito ti risponde “Perfetto! Eccomi qua!”), però ormai non reggeva più...troppe mancanze, troppi dispetti, troppe umiliazioni...se solo avesse visto cosa poteva essere nel privato...”non credo che sarei apprezzato comunque, anzi, forse si farebbe una grossa risata” diceva tra sé. E la mente ritornava ancora a Kay: “chi l'avrebbe detto che dopo tutti questi anni avrei riscoperto sentimenti mai provati prima...in fondo Kay K non è solo bellissima, ma possiede una grande risolutezza di spirito, d'altra parte lei mi ha insegnato il mestiere della spia...insegnandomi tanto sulla vita...mai quanto Cobras, che nonostante tutto mi ha assicurato che non mi impedirebbe nulla perchè io provi quella felicità che mi manca...tutto questo con Paperina me lo sarei sognato e basta...”.

Tuttavia ancora non riusciva a spiegarsi la cattiveria di lei: evidentemente la vecchia agenzia serviva da appoggio per i suoi interessi, oppure voleva dare una lezione a chi l'aveva raggirata, oppure...no, la realtà era che il carattere delle persone era difficile da cambiare, o modificare...lui però si rifiutava di crederlo...per il semplice fatto che era innamorato di lei! Ecco la rivelazione! “era ora che ci arrivassi, accidenti a me!” si rimproverò, mentre il mare e il vento cercavano a loro volta di leggere nel pensiero suo...e le zanzare pure...

Intorno a un tavolo, all'esterno della struttura in cui avevano preso tutti alloggio, Cobras e tutti gli altri stavano discutendo su come muoversi di fronte a quella che era una vera e propria rivoluzione copernicana.  
“Ragazzi, qui la faccenda è seria...Paperino che si lascia con Paperina...alla fine ciò che tutti sapevamo, ma su cui abbiamo fatto finta di nulla, è avvenuto!”.  
Gli fece eco la compagna, Paperetta: “E dire che lo abbiamo impedito fino all'ultimo con tutto quello che potevamo: parole di conforto, tentativi di riappacificarsi, poi minacce, crisi di famiglia, ed altro...evidentemente era giusto così, pace ed amen”.  
Ormai quella discussione andava avanti da più di un anno circa, e l'unica vittima in tutto questa storia era Paperino: in fondo la decisione di lasciarsi (tra mille domande, difficoltà, riappacificazioni, litigi senza fine, gelosie vere o presunte)...adesso era arrivato al punto limite...se doveva lasciarsi non doveva avere remore, semmai il dubbio era un altro: perchè piacere a Kay K se manco lo filava, anzi? L'ultima volta avrebbe voluto crivellarlo di proiettili!  
Ma lo sapeva che c'era qualcosa che non quadrava: perchè diventare cattiva quando palesemente si erano aiutati sempre vicendevolmente in ogni missione? Cosa le era capitato? E poi...era certo che le piacesse tanto, ma aveva timore a rivelarsi.

“Gente, qui a discutere perdiamo tempo...come ci comportiamo con lui?” esordì Topolino.  
Cobras riprese la parola: “E' chiaro che il problema non è lui, o almeno, riguarda tutto quello che si è creato intorno dopo...” gli riusciva difficile anche solo pensarla “...dopo che hanno deciso di lasciarsi. Donny non ha colpe, ma se non può vivere in serenità, se proprio doveva è stato meglio così. Inutile girarci intorno: negli ultimi tempi ha nascosto il fatto che con Paperina non fosse felice...ed ovviamente a nessuno è venuto in mente di porgergli domande sul suo stato di salute...”  
Zio Paperone ebbe una reazione: “dimmi una cosa, Cobras... se tu ti lasciassi con Paperetta dopo tantissimo tempo, cosa dovresti pensare? Anche lui non ha fatto molto per tenere in piedi questa storia, perciò non devi difenderlo sempre! Per una volta si prenda le sue responsabilità, ammesso che ne abbia...che poi ancora devo capire chi sia questa Kay K...la ritengo personalmente colpevole di aver rovinato la sua vita!”  
“La penso allo stesso modo zietto” aggiunse Gastone (borioso bastardo!).  
“La sua vita, zio? O la tua?”. Paperetta, sempre lucida quando era l'occasione, diede manforte al compagno: “Cobras ed io abbiamo cercato di farla ragionare in ogni modo, ma poi, in un attimo di lucidità, ci ha reso una confessione, forse per la prima volta nella sua vita...nemmeno lei si sentiva felice, ma solo perchè aveva capito, direi anche finalmente, che il suo stile di vita non era adatto a lui...che non poteva trascinarlo in un vortice di nulla, di capricci senza logica...shopping compulsivo, cene una sera sì ed un weekend anche, aperitivi tre volte al giorno, feste mondane con gente piena di soldi ma vuota d'animo...ma quale esistenza dev'essere questa, dico?”.

Effettivamente quello era un argomento tabù: per qualche minuto, il silenzio si confuse con le onde del mare ed il suono dei gabbiani, ma solo per affrontare, forse per la prima volta, il fatto che ognuno di loro aveva preferito non considerare il punto di vista di lui, tanto non capiterà mai a nessuno, figuriamoci a me...che egoisti!!!

“Sta il fatto che questa scelta sta mettendo in crisi tutti noi!” ricominciò Minni. “Possibile che non ci fosse nulla da fare?”. La stessa Minni era preoccupata più per il fatto che un'amica storica (con cui, precisazione, aveva comunque avuto delle divergenze) era in pratica uscita dalla sua vita, ma in fondo, ora stava dall'altra parte del mondo, non certo in una dimensione diversa (che pure Cobras in qualità di Supremo le aveva proposto).  
Poi fu il turno di Lola Bunny:”Qualunque sia stata la scelta di entrambi, Paperina si è comportata da egoista! Ora Paperino sta soffrendo come un disgraziato, e non se lo merita, ma ho la netta impressione che è meglio così”.  
“Questo lo dici tu, Lola!”. Zio Paperone puntò il suo vecchio bastone (anche i tarli lo eviterebbero per la muffa eccessiva) e replicò: “Credo che tu ti sbagli, in fondo mia nipote ti ha voluto aiutare quando avevi delle difficoltà ad ambientarti a Duckburg i primi tempi”. “Ad aiutarmi è stata Paperetta, e mi ha sempre dimostrato, assieme a Cobras, una grande amicizia e lealtà, laddove Paperina preferiva presentarmi delle presunte amiche che per me erano delle perfette oche!!!”.  
E venne il turno di Bugs Bunny (o Bugsy, come era affettuosamente soprannominato): “Mia moglie Lola dice il vero: in questi casi sono solito dire, sdrammatizzando: Ehi, che succede amico? Però adesso siamo seri: ho visto Paperino  
molto triste in questi mesi, nonostante abbiamo tentato di farlo stare meglio, ma è difficile...ed intendiamoci, Paperina ha fatto di tutto perchè venisse allontanata, perciò la colpa è sua al 90%! E vi dirò di più: se questa Kay K. riesce a renderlo più sereno e felice, allora che sia così!”

La discussione ormai aveva preso tutti in ogni sua forma, tra accuse di egoismo (ma per favore!), mancanza di umanità (oh!), scelte errate (ma dai!)...alla fine Cobras e Paperetta avevano mollato la compagnia, ben consapevoli che fin dall'inizio non avrebbero concluso niente, anzi, ognuno con il solito (ed unico) punto di vista sulla nuova fiamma di Paperino...che poi 'sta scelta di chi è stata? Sua o loro?  
Così, mentre stavano sulla spiaggia lungo il mare, con lui un braccio sulla spalla di lei, alla ricerca di Donny, cercavano di giungere a delle conclusioni personali: “Cara Paperetta, ho come la sensazione che questa cosa ci sia sfuggita di mano...non che fosse semplice da gestire...dopo tutto, alla fine quanto tempo è trascorso? Un anno, poco meno?”. Anche Paperetta era perplessa: “Io penso che Paperino doveva prendere questa decisione da qualche tempo, anzi che ha atteso così a lungo...ma poi c'è una cosa che ancora non mi torna: esattamente cosa avrebbe combinato questa Kay K.?”. Cobras, che conosceva sempre in largo anticipo l'indole delle persone, sapendo già chi fosse Arianne Adelaide Konnery, avendo già eseguito qualche indagine, ebbe a rispondere: “In realtà è una storia lunga...lei è sempre stata una spia, molto furba e risoluta, spesse volte senza scrupoli, e sebbene sia una mercenaria, quando collaborava con l'agenzia di spionaggio di cui ha fatto parte il nostro - sia chiaro, sotto il falso nome di Double Duck - ha comunque dato un aiuto non da poco...e noi due sappiamo quanto valga realmente Paperino...”. Si fermò un attimo a riflettere: “prova a immaginare solo questo: se dopo tutte le missioni che hanno affrontato insieme - perchè è questo che hanno compiuto - tra di loro è nato qualcosa... era impossibile, a un certo punto, nascondere certi sentimenti”.  
“Ma l'orgoglio di solito funziona da freno a mano, soprattutto quello femminile...io ne so qualcosa, sfortunatamente...”  
“La cosa vale per entrambi...ad un certo punto, dopo che quest'agenzia venne sciolta, Kay decise di riprendere la vita di prima...solo in una forma più, diciamo, violenta...e dire che l'abbiamo anche conosciuta, personalmente non mi dava l'idea che fosse affidabile...poi era meglio usare la psicologia inversa per comprendere che non ha avuto una vita facile, anzi...”  
“In questo caso ti do una mano io: pochi mesi fa, mentre tu cercavi le informazioni che servivano su Kay K., ho scelto la via più semplice: contattiamola direttamente!”.  
Cobras rimase basito: “Tu hai fatto cosa?”. Ma dopo riprese la conversazione al solito modo:”Ci avrei scommesso, tu non molli l'osso tanto facilmente...specie se parliamo di famiglia...va' avanti”.  
Lei sorrise: “Ero certa che ne saresti stato felice! Comunque, sapevo che doveva in qualche modo appostarsi vicino ad un istituto di sicurezza – custodisce vari codici d'accesso supersegreti – dal nome un po' inquietante, DEVIL'S SHIP 6.6.6....giusto per tenere alla larga certi furbetti/malintenzionati, nel caso...”  
“Una fantasia malata, non c'è che dire...lei non si è accorta di te”?  
“Sono stata circospetta il più possibile, anche se Kay continuava a osservare tutto ciò che la circondava, ma a volte la troppa sicurezza può portarti a commettere dei passi falsi...infatti, una volta uscita dall'edificio – solo all'esterno ci sono in totale almeno dieci/dodici guardie giurate – dovevo cogliere l'attimo perfetto... sono sgattaiolata vicino l'ingresso di un parco adiacente e le ho messo un biglietto in mano...INCONTRIAMOCI DOMANI SERA AL MOLO...E VIENI DA SOLA”.  
“E lei non ha mancato l'appuntamento?” chiese Cobras. Di Paperetta, sua compagna da sempre, conosceva ogni cosa, ma a volte temeva per certe sue scelte avventate, anche se si rivelavano corrette alla fine... d'altra parte, insieme erano una squadra senza eguali.  
Paperetta riprese: “Ero dubbiosa fino alla fine, ma poi, verso le 23 circa, si è mostrata dove stanno i Docks a Duckburg...mai visto luogo più malfamato...”; lei ebbe un brivido, ma Cobras, nonostante l'aria marina e la brezza leggera, la circondò con le sue braccia, calmandola. “Ehi, va tutto bene, amore...poi cosa è capitato?”.  
“Beh, quello che hai fatto tu nell'altro precedente incontro...ma stavolta sembrava avere abbassato le difese, o almeno pensavo così...

''Ciao, Paperetta''  
''Ciao Kay K... bella serata, vero?''  
''Certo, anche se un po' fredda... che cosa vuoi ora? Perchè mi hai cercato, adesso?''  
''Non sei così scema Kay...anzi, Arianne è meglio, non trovi...a volte mi chiedo cosa sia meglio nella vita...  
''Porca puttana! Smettila con questi giochi mentali...sembri peggio di Cobras...''  
''Credimi, Cobras mi ha insegnato tutto in fatto di psicologia...ma lui è molto peggio, quando s'impegna...giusto, Kay?''  
''Dacci un taglio! Perchè avevi fretta di vedermi? Oh già...si tratta di...lasciami pensare...ancora Paperino, vero? E' ammirevole come lo stiate difendendo a oltranza... o per la verità, state cercando di convincermi che ci sia qualcosa fra di noi...ma a quanto sembra tu preferisca sognare...''  
''Io preferisco ragionare sui fatti...com'è possibile che, dopo tante missioni, anche pericolose, che vi hanno visto aiutarvi a vicenda, a un certo punto cambi idea all'improvviso...è per qualcosa di serio che vi è successo? Un incidente? Un errore in un incarico? Visioni diverse?''  
''Non sono affari che ti riguardano!''  
''Oh, invece sì che mi riguardano, cara la mia brunetta...Paperino non si merita questo tuo trattamento, anzi...forse è proprio questa la causa del tuo atteggiamento da finta supefiga! Non è così?''  
''Oh, oh... adesso credi che m'interessi? Credi che...io provassi qualcosa per lui? Ma dici sul serio? Ah ah ah ah ah!!! Diavolo, mi hai reso la serata fantastica!''  
''...credi di potermi innervosire con i tuoi discorsetti da stronzetta viziata?! Ma sul serio? Conosco troppo bene quel tuo sguardo...e le false parole che traspaiono da te...  
''Cosa vorresti dire, esattamente?''  
''Che ti piace comportarti da cuore di pietra solo per nascondere i tuoi sentimenti...tu non sei così glaciale come ti piace descriverti...tu lo fai perchè hai paura!''


	2. Chapter 2

''Paura?!? Di cosa devo avere paura?' Gente come DD la mangio a colazione''  
''DD? Ah ma allora ci tieni a lui, in qualche modo...nessuno di noi lo chiama così...''  
''Non è questo che intendevo...cioè io...porca troia! Ma cosa mi fai dire?''  
''Io proprio niente, hai fatto tutto tu...anzi, se vuoi continuo io il discorso, interrompimi se lo ritieni opportuno... Tu in realtà fai questo lavoro da spia mercenaria consumata non perchè ti dà da vivere, ma ti serve solo per mostrare che non vuoi che gli altri pensino che tu sia una fallita...fin qui tutto ok?''

Cobras era attento come poche altre volte: in genere era lui che riassumeva i suoi interrogatori, ma stavolta...Paperetta si era superata!  
“E' per questo che ti amo! Perchè sai essere tremendamente diabolica!!”  
“Ma il bello viene ora...”. Paperetta riprese il discorso:

''E chi pensa che io sia una fallita? Non devo rendere conto a nessuno, tranne che a me!''  
''Infatti...TU ti ritieni una fallita, ma non nella vita, come credevi che io pensassi...tu lo credi con l'unica persona che ti ha reso FELICE, ma per davvero... Quando Paperino ci ha detto, o meglio, ci ha parlato di te, gli si illuminavano gli occhi, e non gliene fregava niente delle tue azioni o del tuo passato...mai avevamo visto tanta passione in lui...ed ora TU GLI HAI SPEZZATO IL CUORE! Senza che te ne fregasse niente di niente!''  
''E va bene, va bene! Sì, c'è stato qualcosa tra noi, ma sapevo che era fidanzato, perciò non ebbi da obiettare nulla...non avrebbe mai funzionato...  
''Questo lo dici tu! Lo sai che non è più insieme a Paperina? Ma immagino che una come te lo sapesse già, non è vero?... Perchè per lui era tutta una forzatura, perchè aveva bisogno di qualcuno che lo facesse sentire completo...e quando alcuni di noi, in famiglia, hanno scoperto che sei una spia, a parte me e Cobras, lui ti ha difeso a spada tratta! E sai ancora perchè...PER AMORE!!!''  
''Per amore, dici? Stai solo perdendo tempo...non sarei dovuta venire qui...''  
''So anche che non vorresti che ti conoscesse per quello che rappresenti...ma per quello che so...che sappiamo...non gli interessa del tuo passato, o della tua famiglia...  
''Cosa centra la mia famiglia, ora?''  
''Da quello che ha scoperto il mio compagno, hai avuto due genitori non esattamente irreprensibili...un padre ladro gentiluomo, una madre dirigente, tutta lavoro e carriera...senza contare un fidanzato – anzi, EX fidanzato – che ti ha istruita per bene...e tu sei diventata malvagia solo per dare a tutti una lezione su cosa significhi venire abbandonati...''  
“Ho già sentito queste cose da Cobras quando ci siamo incontrati, e gli ho risposto che non mi interessava nulla...''  
''...così sei cresciuta senza quegli affetti che formano una personalità completa, che danno una certa serenità nell'anima, anche se magari hai passato un buona infanzia/adolescenza...piatta, ma senza problemi...''  
''Sembra che tu ne sappia qualcosa...''  
''Oh, non ne hai la minima idea...cosa significa crescere fin da piccoli senza genitori e con una zia che ti tratta da tiranna e ti priva di ogni sentimento...poi all'università hai le prime crisi da panico, gli amici che provano a tirarti su, tu che vuoi scappare da te stessa...''  
''E...''  
''E poi ho conosciuto l'uomo della mia vita...anzi, il rettile della mia vita, il mio Drago unico ed insostituibile! Senza di lui non ho più di che vivere...''  
''Quanta passione...e tra di voi non esistono segreti? Ombre?''  
''Condividiamo anche quelle, senza paura! E sono sicura, senza formule matematiche o codici segreti da rubare, che potresti farlo anche tu con Paperino..anzi, DD, come ami chiamarlo...fidati...avete bisogno l'uno dell'altra...sia Cobras che io ne siamo convinti''  
''Io...io...''  
''E se pensi che io abbia sbagliato a raccontarti tutto questo, dimmelo adesso, in modo che possa rimangiarmi tutto quanto...altrimenti...non negare l'evidenza!''  
''Tu, maledetta...! Cosa ti fa pensare che possa cambiare idea?''  
''Avresti potuto andartene subito, senza permesso...invece mi hai ascoltata senza battere ciglio...''  
''Non lo so, Paperetta...io ho le mie priorità...''  
''Oh, certo, hai le TUE priorità...vabbè, se dovessi, per puro caso, convincerti della bontà delle mie parole...conosci già il mio numero''

“...e me ne sono tornata a casa.”. Cobras non riusciva a crederci: e così l'allieva aveva superato il maestro. L'abbraccio ancora più stretta, ma senza stritolarla: “Non avrei saputo fare meglio di così, amore mio!”  
“Ma conoscendola per come è fatta...non sono certa che mi contatterà...forse ho fatto un buco nell'acqua...”  
“Questo è quello che credi tu! Io dico sempre di aspettare...ricorda la storia del cinese in riva al fiume...non credo che Kay la sappia per intero...”

E proprio in quell'attimo squillò il cellulare.

Nel frattempo la sera aveva preso il sopravvento, e Paperino stava seduto sulla spiaggia e sentire le onde del mare, sperando che il vento lo calmasse...

Invece era perso nei suoi pensieri, ancora una volta...il suo sguardo cercava un orizzonte lontano, ripensando a tutto quello occorsogli nell'ultimo anno – anzi, negli ultimi anni – sebbene oramai non stesse più con Paperina (e la cosa non gli interessava minimamente). La sua mente aveva un solo pensiero fisso, quasi un'ossessione...Kay K.  
Il bello era però che ne aveva parlato con Cobras e Paperetta, gli unici che sapeva l'avrebbero capito, consolato, aiutato per quanto possibile...ma poi perchè aiutarlo a conquistare una ragazza che per lavoro era una mercenaria? Di conseguenza senza scrupoli, correttezza, rispetto...sentimenti? Amore?  
“Tutto questo non è vero, tra me e Kay è sempre prevalso il rispetto, la stima...anche quando abbiamo cercato di farci fuori a vicenda, quando l'Organizzazione voleva che fosse lei a shottarmi...lo so, lo so! Io sono sicuro che c'è ancora tanto che ci dobbiamo raccontare...MA PERCHE' PROPRIO ORA!?! MALEDIZIONE!!!!!!!! Perchè sono nato sfigato?!?!”.  
Così si mise a calciare la sabbia con tutta la forza delle zampe, a gettare l'acqua di mare al largo, facendosela respingere dalla risacca, a gettare sassi e conchiglie (magari controlla se prima ci sono dei paguri!)...tutta la rabbia accumulata nel giro di tutto questo tempo era esplosa manco fosse un vulcano riattivato da secoli; e mentre dava sfogo alle sue frustrazioni, le lacrime gli rigavano il volto piumato.

In quel preciso istante si sentiva abbandonato da tutti.

Poi tutt'a un tratto sentì una voce in lontananza che lo chiamava...impossibile non riconoscere quella forza nelle corde vocali... Cobras, che ormai conosceva da circa trent'anni, con cui aveva condiviso praticamente tutto (dalla musica, allo sport, alla solidarietà, a tante avventure...). E il nostro super guerriero non lo ringrazierà mai abbastanza per avergli chiesto aiuto a conquistare Paperetta, a fare in modo che stessero assieme per la vita...ora però era giunto realmente il suo turno nel ricambiare il favore...  
“Paperino! Fratello mio!”. Pur non essendo parenti (ed essendo lui un rettile umano), aveva sempre avuto un comportamento di riguardo verso di lui e la famiglia dei paperi; pur non essendo accettato subito, Donny lo ha sempre aiutato, in quanto sia Cobras e Paperetta (tanto simile d'aspetto a Kay K., con la differenza che i capelli sono biondi e corti ma senza il caschetto, occhi azzurri da felino, corpo da urlo, bellezza e risolutezza da vendere) lo hanno supportato in ogni dove, stando sempre dalla sua parte nel difenderlo dai parenti (e loro due pensavano che Paperina non era propriamente adatta ma non per questo gli davano una mano); adesso era diverso.

“Cobras!” Paperino stava ancora piangendo...sembrava un bambino appena caduto da una bicicletta. Cobras lo abbracciò paternamente: “Eravamo tutti preoccupati, lo sai?”  
“Preoccupati, ma che dici?”. Sembrava basito sul serio “Cosa vuoi che si preoccupino, dopo il casino che è successo, anzi...che ho combinato?”.  
“Per la verità stavamo pensando a quello che ti è successo di recente...alla tua storia con Kay...e al fatto che...beh...tu tenga molto a lei...più di quello che dici...”.  
“Oh, Cobras...”, aveva ancora il volto rigato di lacrime. “Paperina se n'è andata per sempre, e non so dove sia Kay K....non la rivedrò più ormai, quella specie di Organizzazione di m... la tiene prigioniera, in qualche modo...ed io non ho più la forza per reagire...”  
“Non dire così adesso! Non te lo permetto! A dispetto di quello che pensi, sei un eroe per tutti noi...quelle missioni ad alto rischio hanno dimostrato ancora una volta quanto fegato possiedi...e lo sa anche Kay K...”  
“Già...peccato che cerchi di bucherellarmi quando ci vediamo, se è in vena...bell'attrazione, vero?”  
“Ti è mai passato per quel tuo cerebro lasso che forse non lo fa con intenzione? Che vuole darti una possibilità di salvezza? Benchè tu sia un guerriero, ed ancora devi raccontarle quella tua parte...credo che le piacerà...”  
“Ma che stai farneticando? Come può volere che io me la scampi?” Lentamente stava sbollendo la collera che prima lo aveva avvolto in un'ombra oscura.  
“Riflettici bene, Donny...Kay non vuole ucciderti, e non lo farebbe nemmeno sotto tortura asiatica...credo lo voglia far credere a questa - come la chiami? - Organizzazione, che a quanto sembra è senza scrupoli...”  
“Non saprei descriverti con precisione cosa sia, forse un'associazione internazionale di spie o di criminali senza regole...ma tutto questo cosa c'entra con Kay?”  
“Prima di tutto devi essere onesto con te stesso...tu l'ami?”  
Paperino rimase in silenzio pochi attimi: “Cobras, io...”  
Ma il Drago non si mosse: “Rispondi alla domanda: tu ami Arianne Adelaide Konnery, detta Kay K.?”  
Stavolta non ci furono esitazioni: “Certo, fratello...IO AMO KAY K. DA MORIRE!!! Non esiste altra ragazza che mi faccia sentire vivo, che non mi giudica dagli errori, che mi sostiene nonostante tutto...e il fatto che sia diventato una spia con il suo aiuto e che ci siamo aiutati nei momenti duri dimostra che...che...che... la mia vita le appartiene...” e subito dopo cadde ancora sulla sabbia in ginocchio, provato da tanta sofferenza.  
Cobras lo abbracciò di nuovo perchè non sprofondasse ancora nel tormento: “Adesso calmati...calmati ed ascoltami...sono parole nobili e bellissime di una persona dal carattere deciso, un po' iroso ma tutto sommato amabile quale sei...”  
“Ma a che serve poi, se un gesto eroico ti allontana dalla donna che ami?” Paperino ebbe un altro sconforto.  
“Per la verità ci sarebbe ancora una cosa che devi fare...”  
“Cosa? Che mi avveleni? Che mi pianti io stesso una pallottola in testa?”  
“Naaaaa...diglielo invece adesso!”  
“Dire cosa?”  
“Tutto quello che mi hai appena ripetuto...ma a LEI!”  
“Cosa? Chi...?”

Cobras con un gesto gli indicò una palma a pochi passi, dietro la quale si stava affacciando l'unica persona realmente interessata al suo discorso: corpo statuario, pantaloni attillati color blu cielo, camicetta violetto, capelli corvini a caschetto raccolti da una fascia viola, sguardo pieno di dolcezza e di lacrime, Paperino non ebbe difficoltà alcuna a riconoscere Kay K!!! Poco distante stava invece Paperetta, la quale aveva raccolto la chiamata sapendo benissimo che era lei, andando a prenderla all'aeroporto locale...quasi non ci credeva che l'aveva contattata!  
Quello che ne seguì fu un'esplosione devastante di felicità di entrambi.  
“Kay K!!!”  
“DD, Paperino!!!”  
“Kay, amore!”  
“Paperino del mio cuore!!! Amore mio!!!”  
Si abbracciarono rotolandosi nella sabbia, ridendo e piangendo, mentre Cobras e Paperetta osservavano la scena da poco lontano, anche loro visibilmente emozionati.

Mentre si rialzavano ancora stretti l'un l'altra, sembrava passata un'eternità...poi fu il momento delle dichiarazioni. A partire da Paperino: “Kay! Io ti a...” ma non terminò di dirlo che già Kay aveva attaccato il suo becco al proprio in un bacio lunghissimo ed appassionato,,,”Lo so, mio caro, perchè ti amo anch'io! Ti ho sempre amato! Non sai da quanto ho aspettato questo momento...” disse Kay in preda alle emozioni, forse per la prima volta nella sua vita.  
“Ormai credevo di averti perso...cioè, che volessi...” Anche Donny non sapeva cosa rispondere.  
“Farti fuori? Ma davvero pensavi che l'avrei fatto seriamente?!? Ah ah ah! Sei sempre tanto scemo!” replicò Kay prima di abbracciarlo ancora più stretto.  
“Temevo che mi odiassi...”  
“Non ne sarei mai stata capace, ma avevo le mie ragioni...però, dopo che i tuoi amici, o parenti, ancora non ho capito molto bene, Cobras e Paperetta mi hanno fatto capire in qualche modo che...non potevo nascondere più i miei sentimenti per te...ed io li sempre definiti una debolezza...stavo per compiere un altro errore, con te poi...”  
Ora fu la volta di Kay a sentirsi sconfortata, ma Paperino la tenne stretta a sua volta, prima di sussurrarle: “Sono io che ho sbagliato, non tu. Non avrei dovuto abbandonarti dopo che l'Agenzia si era sciolta, e tu hai proseguito da sola la...be' diciamo...la tua attività”.  
“All'inizio era solo per soldi...ma ad essere sincera...volevo solo cercare di dimenticarti il più in fretta...ma non mi è stato possibile, come hai notato...”. Lei gli sorrise piena di felicità e lui ricambiò il gesto.  
Paperino però voleva vederci chiaro: “In realtà volevo sapere da te...cosa voleva questa Organizzazione? Cosa ti ha reso così...così...algida?”  
Kay prese un respiro...sapeva che dirgli la verità era la cosa migliore: “Immagino che ti sarai chiesto il perchè ho cercato di ucciderti in alcune circostanze...e perchè ho sempre mancato il bersaglio...”  
“Cosa che non fai mai, invece...”  
“Eh, già...L'organizzazione Actinia mi aveva reclutato perchè trafugassi importanti documenti segreti da varie società mondiali...in realtà, dovevo fare in modo che tu non scoprissi nulla...era come se sapessero che ti saresti interessato a me...nel senso, avrei dovuto fare da esca e nello stesso tempo eliminarti...ho sempre avuto la sensazione che nascondessero qualcosa...”  
“Così hai deciso di usare questo tuo atteggiamento solo per...”  
“...perchè non decidessero di farlo LORO, Paperino”. Cobras completò la frase di Kay.  
“Purtroppo è così, Cobras...ma come facevi a saperlo?”  
“Per la verità, è stato Donny ad avere dei primi sospetti...anzi, DD come ora chiami il tuo neo-fidanzato...”  
Paperino tuttavia era poco convinto:”Ma per quanto ne sappia, l'Actinia è stata smantellata se ben ricordi! Anche i nostri compagni Head H., Jay J. e Gizmo hanno partecipato...chi si nasconde dietro, Kay?”  
Kay K. in effetti lo reputava strano: Actinia era una società di controspionaggio rivelatasi invece una istituzione segreta intenta a reclutare mercenari per dei furti a scopo di ricatto, e lei doveva farne parte! Ma perchè usare ancora un nome ormai cancellato dopo l'ultima missione? Arianne non si capacitava, a meno che...  
“Forse...hanno usato questo nome solo per copertura...”. Mentre erano ancora sulla sabbia, Kay K si rialzò per trovare nei pantaloni un registratore ad ultrasuoni, un ultimo


	3. Chapter 3

ritrovato tecnologico. Sfortunatamente la registrazione non era ben udibile.  
“Accidenti! Deve essersi guastata!” disse piuttosto seccata, mentre si massaggiava il collo.  
Sempre restando in disparte, Cobras e Paperetta li videro che si davano tutte quelle spiegazioni e rivelazioni che avrebbero dovuto dirsi in precedenza, ma a questo punto...meglio così!  
“Cobras, hai notato come Kay si continui a massaggiare il collo nella parte posteriore? Non credo sia un segnale in codice...”. Paperetta aveva visto quel gesto da quando era andata a prenderla all'aeroporto poche ore prima, ma adesso era più chiaro; e Cobras ebbe subito il sospetto, ma...”Hai ragione, ha qualcosa sul collo! Donny! Pensaci tu!”.  
Anche Paperino notò il cenno dell'amico, ma se n'era già avveduto in precedenza (cogliere gesti fuori luogo era una delle prime lezioni di agente segreto). Così le avvicinò la mano: “Kay, piccola...cos'hai lì dietro?”  
“Non è niente, non farci caso...mi fa solo un po' male...più di altre volte...” Kay però sentiva un dolore troppo forte, al che Paperino intervenne in un colpo solo, bloccandola con le mani e osservando in mezzo secondo la zona da cui proveniva quella pulsazione (che sembrava una sorta di impulso ad ultrasuoni infinitesimo) diede un'occhiata a Cobras e Paperetta che non ebbero bisogno di altro segno. Si gettarono entrambi su Kay K. che si ritrovò immobilizzata, poi Paperetta le piegò il collo per esporre meglio la minuscola area di provenienza. “Fermi! Che state facendo!!! Non...” Kay ha sempre avuto l'energia di liberarsi da prese avversarie, grazie ad anni di addestramento, ma queste...tra il suo fidanzato, il Drago e la Tigre, la forza era infinitamente superiore!  
“Dai, Cobras!!! Tiralo via!”  
“Sbrigati!!!”  
“Adesso ci penso io!”. In un decimo di secondo Cobras vide il punto preciso e tramite pollice ed indice strappò quello che sembrava all'apparenza un lembo della pelle di Kay K per gettarlo via, ma invece...”Paperino! Prendilo tu!”. Così DD lo afferrò nel palmo della mano prima di distruggerlo semplicemente stringendo a pugno.

Kay K si lasciò andare tra le braccia di Paperino in preda una sensazione mista di una ferita appena lavata dal sangue e di sollievo: “Oh...che dolore!...” diceva Kay, ma subito dopo alzò lo sguardo per osservare meglio il suo partner: “DD...grazie! Ma come hai...” e non ebbe tempo di dire altro che Paperino la strinse di nuovo a sé prima di baciarla di nuovo.  
“Ne ho riservati tanti altri..per tante occasioni...”  
Kay lo osservò in volto, ancora piena di felicità: “allora sarà meglio che li conservi...magari ne avremo bisogno in seguito...”. Ormai l'essersi ritrovati li aveva resi ancora più consapevoli che non si sarebbero più lasciati, per nessuna ragione.  
“Ehi, Occhidolci e Occhibelli! Se avete finito di controllarvi le diottrie ed esaurito la lotta libera delle labbra, sarebbe meglio osservare cos'ha in mano il nostro Donny!” Cobras riportò tutti all'ordine.

Non rimaneva poco o nulla di quello che aveva recuperato DD, ma a prima vista sembrava un minuscolo congegno della grandezza di un quadratino da album di precisione, che emetteva piccoli impulsi elettronici ormai in fase di terminazione.  
Paperetta fu la prima a chiedere:”Ma che roba è?”  
“Sembra un microchip, o un aggeggio che usano i nerd o...” Cobras, sempre pronto a dare spiegazioni, stavolta era incerto, eppure...era pronto a scommettere che Kay K era tenuta sotto controllo. “Kay, cos'è questa storia?” chiese, ritrovando la sua freddezza.  
“Chi è stato ad impiantartelo? Per caso ha a che fare con la tua assenza più meno ingiustificata?”. Stavolta Paperino, pur senza muovere accuse, voleva vederci chiaro.  
A questo punto, Kay dovette dare le sue spiegazioni: ”Te l'avrei detto comunque...come ti accennavo poco fa, quando mi chiamarono per un lavoro che sembrava una cosa semplice - tipo trafugare dei dati o roba simile - , mi promisero che la paga era ben oltre quanto immaginassi...o almeno pensavo io...in realtà iniziò lì tutta la storia della mia avversione per te...e non è affatto piacevole...”. Ora aveva gli occhi a terra, come se si fosse dichiarata colpevole di un reato grave.  
Tutti e tre stavano ad ascoltare, poiché avevano intuito che c'era ancora dell'altro, tuttavia Paperino pose una domanda che tutti avevano in mente, rivelando il già ben alto acume di agente segreto (merito di Kay K dopotutto, no?): “Arianne...cosa sei stata obbligata a fare? Dimmelo...”. La chiamò con il suo nome di battesimo, quasi che per lei fosse una colpa...infatti, Kay tenne chiusi gli occhi dalla vergogna – altro sentimento mai provato prima d'ora, ma solo perchè a DD non voleva celare più nulla – ma subito dopo volle affrontarlo a testa alta: ora o mai più.  
“E' successo quando si sciolse l'Agenzia...e tu sei il primo e unico a cui voglio parlarne...non voglio più nasconderti niente...e neanche a voi...” aggiunse mentre guardava gli altri due. Perchè sapeva che comunque, Cobras e Paperetta lo avrebbero scoperto. “Tranquilla, Kay...non devi rendere conto a noi, ma a Donny” disse Cobras. “Perchè se lo merita e perchè deve sapere” aggiunse Paperetta.  
Rivolgendo lo sguardo a DD, Kay riprese la storia: “ti chiedo ora di fare attenzione...”

(Stanza piccola, luci soffuse, tre persone attorno a Kay K)  
''Benvenuta Kay K., ovvero Arianne Adelaide Konnery, siamo lieti di averti qui''  
''Chi siete? E dove mi trovo soprattutto?''  
''Non ha importanza...sei qui perchè abbiamo notato che sei la persona giusta per i nostri affari...non so quanto ti piaceranno, ma anche questo poco importa...''  
''Fermi tutti! Io non faccio niente se prima non mi spiegate cosa volete da me e soprattutto quale incarico dovrei avere''  
''Capisco...che ne dite, gente?''  
''Che effettivamente non ti lasci comprare facilmente...perciò vorremmo che prima guardassi queste foto...e questi files...''

“...mi avevano messo davanti agli occhi delle immagini che...be'...mi fecero gelare il sangue...fortunatamente non lo diedi a vedere...”

''Ebbene? Ti sono familiari?''  
''Ma cosa...che diavolo...dove le avete prese?''  
''Anche se sei una tipa piuttosto sveglia, non riusciresti mai ad immaginare come ce le siamo procurate...''  
''A proposito...non sono male quelle in cui sei assieme a Double Duck...o, per la precisione, Paperino...davvero non male...  
''Abbiamo scoperto che c'è del tenero tra voi, non è così?''  
''INSOMMA, COSA VOLETE!?! COSA C'ENTRA PAP...DOUBLE DUCK?''  
''Ti chiediamo solo di fare una cosa...per te sarà comunque uno scherzo...ELIMINALO!''  
''Cosa? Mi volete prendere in giro? Ah ah ah! Davvero divertente!''  
''Ragazza, non c'è proprio nulla da ridere! Possiamo sempre farlo noi, non se ne accorgerà nemmeno...''  
''NON OSATE TOCCARLO! Non ve lo permetterò, io...''  
''Allora devi fare esattamente ciò che ti diremo di fare...e nessuno in questa storia si farà del male...soprattutto Double Duck...”

Adesso Kay K. restava in silenzio: la tempesta interiore stava attraversando il suo momento più critico: piccoli rivoli di lacrime iniziavano a scorrerle sulle guance, e ciò provocò un moto di compassione in Paperino: la sua fidanzata, la partner di tante missioni, la ragazza dai nervi d'acciaio e dalla prontezza di riflessi, all'improvviso si mostrava in tutta la sua fragilità più intima: non avrebbe mai desiderato né voluto vederla in quelle condizioni...ciò gli diede il coraggio di darle un altro abbraccio e di stringerla ancora più forte...versando anche lui lacrime di sollievo e liberazione insieme a Kay...  
Nè Cobras né Paperetta, ormai partecipi del tormento che le aveva quasi piegato l' anima, resistettero e l'abbracciarono a loro volta: il calore che Arianne avvertiva in quell'attimo era come un fuoco che stava sciogliendo il suo cuore avvolto nel ghiaccio...quello che Paperetta, nel loro ultimo incontro, aveva chiamato “famiglia”.  
Paperino le baciò il collo delicatamente, mentre il suo pianto scorreva sul viso di lei: “L'ho sempre saputo!...Non mi sbagliavo prima e nemmeno adesso! Tu non potevi essere diventata cattiva...sei sempre stata dei nostri!”. E Kay sorrise tra le lacrime: “Tu mi hai sempre dato la forza di affrontare anche le situazioni più difficili, non scordartelo!”  
“Va bene, il momento fazzoletto può aspettare...va' avanti, Kay K...” Cobras riportò tutti all'ordine.  
''Non vuoi che si faccia del male, vero Arianne Konnery?''  
''Ok, allora...se per evitare che non lo uccidiate io devo fare questo...ditemi pure...''  
''Perfetto, così va meglio...ora ascoltaci bene: sappiamo che Double Duck ha neutralizzato Actinia ed altre società segrete, ma in questi casi il merito è anche tuo...così come dei tuoi cari colleghi di lavoro, da Head H. a Jay J. fino al dottor Gizmo...''  
''Non vorrete coinvolgere anche loro?''  
''Non se sarà necessario, ci servi tu...assieme a due nostri membri che ti faranno da guida...''  
''Ah, adesso non vi fidate più di me?''  
''Non ci fidiamo mai di nessuno a prescindere, e tu lo sai bene...comunque, ciò che devi fare è recuperare un microchip che rappresenterà una svolta epocale per questa civiltà, anzi LA SVOLTA DEFINITIVA!''  
''Di che diavolo state parlando?''  
''Di un congegno elettronico che creerà un mondo fatto interamente di soggetti non più di solo carbonio...bensì di carbonio e acciaio!  
''Sarebbe a dire una...sorta di....intelligenza ar...''  
''Ma che brava, la nostra Kay K! Hai indovinato! Stiamo parlando di A.I., ovvero Artificial Intelligence, o Intelligenza Artificiale, se preferisci''  
''Abbiamo una tecnologia super segreta già ampiamente sviluppata in laboratori di ricerca lontani da sguardi indiscreti...inoltre chi ci ha incaricato di recuperarlo...''  
''Un momento! C'è un'altra organizzazione dietro tutto questo?''  
''Non esattamente, in realtà è qualcuno che ti conosce altrettanto bene...ma ne parleremo al momento opportuno...  
''E chi sarebbe?''

...”mi saranno venuti in mente un sacco di nomi, ma era impossibile ricordarmi di tutti...tra il mio ex, i miei ex colleghi, eventuali altre spie...in quei frangenti non riuscivo proprio a collegare...”  
“Non importa, ce ne occuperemo dopo, continua pure...” Paperino intanto pensava a sua volta alla misteriosa primula rossa...

Nel frattempo Bugsy e Lola erano giunti dove stavano tutti e quattro gli altri...sembravano intenti a una discussione concitata.  
“Cobras! Paperetta! Bene, c'è anche Paperino e...” Bugs non completò la frase, notando un'altra persona...infatti ci pensò Lola: “...ed anche la sua nuova ragazza! Però...è proprio carina...”  
Kay K si mise all'erta: “E voi chi siete?”, ma DD le prese la mano: “Tranquilla Kay...sono i nostri amici Bugs e Lola Bunny...sono una coppia simpatica, a modo loro...ti piaceranno” aggiunse sorridendo.  
“...e così vi siete degnati di venire, eh? Bravi!” Cobras uscì con una battuta ironica.  
“Veramente siete stati assenti da un po'...ma a quanto vedo avevate di meglio da fare...” Lola la prese sul ridere.  
“Ragazzi, va tutto bene? Di là si stanno chiedendo dove eravate finiti...l'ora di cena è passata da un pezzo...” Bugsy era tuttavia incuriosito da Kay, che osservava per la prima volta. “Be', se vogliamo presentarci...”  
“Dopo Bugsy, ora Kay deve finire la sua storia – che dopo ti racconterò – in modo da avere tutti i dettagli” Cobras come sempre si era mostrato risoluto ancora una volta.  
“In ogni caso, adesso abbiamo altri due alleati su cui contare, Kay”. Paperetta la rassicurò sugli amici pelosi.  
“Oh, bene, allora...” Kay non sembrava molto convinta, ma le parole di Paperetta le bastarono. Dunque riprese la narrazione di quell'incontro:

''Ciò che vogliamo chiederti è di recuperare quel microchip da un luogo che è al momento piuttosto sorvegliato...i sistemi di sicurezza sono all'avanguardia, assolutamente impenetrabili...e per questo che ci occorri...  
“Inoltre il luogo si trova in Svizzera, si chiama K. Y. Korporation...prendi questa USB...''  
''E a che mi serve?''  
''Contiene files criptati che possono mandare in corto circuito il sistema di difesa...sono stati creati dalla stessa equipe che ha progettato A.N.N., il microchip...''  
''A.N.N.? Ha anche un nome proprio, allora?''  
''E' l'acronimo di Advanced Neural Network, ossia Rete Neuronale Avanzata...una volta immesso nel sistema informatico, grazie a dei sensori che emanano impulsi elettromagnetici, potranno portare all'avanzamento di tutti noi, a livello di tutto...dalle comunicazioni ai trasporti, dalle scritture alla posta vocale, al semplice fare la spesa... tutti vorranno la nostra tecnologia, che ovviamente faremo pagare a peso d'oro!''  
''Davvero molto bello, e venale...però ancora non vedo il nesso con l'eliminazione di Double Duck...cosa c'è davvero dietro?''  
''Che il tuo partner – non negare che avete una storia – potrebbe intralciarci in qualche modo...sembra che sia più sveglio di quanto pensavamo...''  
''Eh già...non sapete quanto...''  
''Poche storie! E visto che ti abbiamo detto che non ci fidiamo...eccoti un regalino per te'' – ZAC -

“...mi lanciarono qualcosa nel collo in maniera rapidissima...”

''Ah! Ma cosa mi avete...''  
''Oh, rilassati...è solo la nostra garanzia che avrai completato il lavoro... un altro sensore di ricerca avanzata...troppo perchè tu capisca...''  
''Ed appena sarà tutto finito, avrai un premio che nemmeno immagini...ah ah ah...''  
''Adesso sai cosa devi fare...perciò sbrigati...''  
''E ricorda che se fallisci, ci sarà qualcun altro che pagherà al posto tuo...ma noi siamo certi che NON fallirai...''

“...questa è tutta la storia, il resto...be'...lo conoscete già”. Kay K. si toccò di nuovo la zona del collo da dove le era stato estirpato il chip - che dunque fungeva anche da GPS - al che Paperino si ricordò che ce l'aveva ancora lui! Immediatamente lo riprese dal taschino della sua camicia hawaiana per osservarlo meglio: era chiaramente fuori uso, ma sembrava ancora luccicare forse perchè emanava minuscoli bagliori sempre più fievoli. Anche Kay sembrava incuriosita: “Così mi hanno impiantato questo... cosetto? E' praticamente invisibile!” Nel palmo della mano bianca di DD non si riusciva a distinguersi se non per i bagliori azzurri per cui era necessario aguzzare l'occhio.  
Anche gli altri erano interessati: eppure...Paperino diede un'occhiata a Cobras che subito intuì.”Potrebbe essere davvero un GPS ma non ne siamo sicuri...però è meglio deviare la linea di rintracciamento, se davvero Kay K. era seguita...l'unico che può farlo è...”  
“...Gizmo!” Paperino e Kay lo dissero all'unisono. “Che fai, ora mi leggi nel pensiero?” disse Arianne. “Che vuoi farci, piccola? Immagino sia una delle tante cose in comune che abbiamo...” Come sempre DD ci scherzò sopra. Ora però si doveva tornare seri.


	4. Chapter 4

“Forse abbiamo ancora tempo! Paperetta, dove si trova il dottor Gizmo?”  
“L'ultima volta si trovava...ancora in California, ma non credo a Duckburg...”  
“Ve lo dico io! Era in un laboratorio del New Mexico, o almeno, questo dicevano le ultime coordinate...”. Kay K. però difficilmente si sbagliava.  
“Allora sbrighiamoci! Donny, hai ancora lo scanner termico universale?”  
“Ovvio! E' una fortuna che mi sia rimasto in valigia!”. Lo tirò fuori da una manica della camicia con una facilità imbarazzante: Kay non ne fu per niente sorpresa.  
“E bravo DD! Sai sempre come muoverti...ma dove lo trovo un altro come te!” terminò la frase mentre gli tendeva le braccia.  
“Dopo, mia cara, ora il tempo ci rema contro!”  
“Infatti...” Cobras sapeva che c'erano solo pochi secondi prima che il segnale si esaurisse, ma voleva mandare eventuali inseguitori totalmente fuori rotta.  
“Ditemi un posto lontanissimo da qui...”  
“Che ne dici della Terra del Fuoco? Magari credono che ci sia sul serio, io...” Paperino era convinto che, facendo credere a questi presunti figuri che stavano alle costole di lui e della sua fidanzata Kay K. di essere da un'altra parte, avrebbe permesso di guadagnare tempo...magari per studiare un contrattacco.  
“Ottima idea fratello! Paperetta, Kay...subito le coordinate di Gizmo! Io provvedo a contattarlo con il Drift!” Cobras era solito usare il Ponte Neurale, appreso durante l'addestramento fatto negli anni passati, con cui si instaurava un canale telepatico tra lui ed altri esseri senzienti...sicuro anche da eventuali interferenze rispetto ai device tecnologici.  
''Gizmo...Gizmo...Dottor Gizmo mi sente? Riesce a sentirmi?''  
In quel mentre, in una piccola cittadella del New Mexico, la persona del dottor Gizmo era all'interno di un laboratorio di ricerca segreto...dopo la separazione dei componenti dell'Agenzia, era momentaneamente tornato al suo antico mestiere, eppure era anche tormentato dai ricordi belli delle missioni avute in precedenza con Double Duck e Kay K, sperando che un giorno tutto ricominciasse da zero.  
Proprio in quell'attimo sentì una fitta alla testa, come di un'emicrania violenta ed improvvisa che per poco non lo portò a terra per la mancanza d'equilibrio.  
''Gizmo...Gizmo...Riesce a sentirmi?''  
''Ma cosa...chi mi chiama...ho come una voce nella testa...chi sei?''  
''La voce della tua coscienza...Porca puttana, Gizmo!!! Chi vuoi che sia? Sono Cobras!''  
''Cobras...ma da dove arriva questo suono?''  
''E' un sistema di connessione neurale chiamato Drift, solo io conosco il metodo per allacciare le menti, ma ora non posso spiegarle, abbiamo pochissimi minuti...ce l'ha un device di collegamento?''  
''Se intendi computer, scanner, dispositivi a raggi molecolari...''  
''Un semplice PC dotato di schermo e connessione wireless, va bene anche quello!''  
''Allora ne ho quanti ne vuoi...a cosa ti serve?''

Cobras chiese a Paperino di avvicinarsi a lui: “ora tocca a te, concentrarti bene, mi raccomando...”. DD chiuse gli occhi ed iniziò la connessione neurale:

''Dottor Gizmo, mi sente? Mi ascolti bene...''

Ad essere davvero sorpresa stavolta era Kay K.: non avrebbe mai nemmeno lontanamente immaginato che il suo fidanzato riuscisse a collegare le menti: più lo guardava, più non riusciva a dire una parola.  
“Ma...come fa a...non capisco...”. Fu Paperetta ad intervenire nuovamente: “E' stato il mio compagno ad insegnarci questo ponte neurale, o Drift...e può risultare utile come in questi casi...e, come avrai notato, anche Paperino ha imparato subito...”  
“Già, vedo...ci sono proprio tante cose che dovremo spiegarci...”

''Double Duck! E' bello risentirti ancora! Potresti almeno tu spiegarmi cosa succede?''  
''Dopo Gizmo, adesso è importante che mi dica se si può craccare questo oggetto...faccia in fretta se può!''

Paperino posò il minuscolo quadratino sullo scanner per girarlo al Dottor Gizmo tramite le coordinate fornite da Kay ma c'era un problema: la forte instabilità che poteva annullare i dati raccolti da fonti esterne – e così mantenere la posizione di lui e di Kay – così il Drago incaricò Bugsy di congelarlo, letteralmente. “Bugs, ibernazione!” “Subito, Cobras!”. Nel corso degli anni, da quando si erano conosciuti, Bugs Bunny e Cobras avevano instaurato, assieme a Paperino, un rapporto di profonda stima ed amicizia, intervallato qualche volta da scherzi e prese in giro che avevano cementificato il loro affiatamento...e Bugs, assieme a Lola, aveva scoperto di possedere i poteri del Ghiaccio Siderale – così come Lola quelli del Fuoco Celeste – che consentiva loro di avere un grande potere; sia Cobras che Paperetta avevano insegnato loro come gestirlo nei momenti topici, come adesso.  
Tramite un soffio tra due dita Bugsy rese il quadratino più gelido, ma anche meno pericoloso, in modo che venisse trasmesso a Gizmo; Lola invece prese tra le dita delle due mani lo scanner per tenerlo caldo e controbilanciare la temperatura.  
Arianne era sempre più senza parole.  
''Aspettate che ho l'immagine...wow...questa sì che è roba forte!...d'accordo, lasciate che il Computer centrale usi l'anrivirus per questo GPS...''  
''Gizmo! Non abbiamo tempo!!!''  
''...ancora pochi secondi...ecco fatto...ditemi le nuove coordinate!''  
''54° Sud, 69° Ovest''  
''Ecco fatto...la Terra del Fuoco avete scelto...vi chiedo solo di sapere cosa sta succedendo...''  
''A dopo le spiegazioni...tranquillo, Dottor Gizmo...ogni cosa a suo tempo.''

Paperino terminò la connessione neurale e si accasciò sulla sabbia: era da tanto tempo che non instaurava un ponte con un'altra persona. Istintivamente Kay lo sorresse tenendolo tra le braccia: “Stai bene, tesoro?”. La sorpresa ora lasciò il posto alla preoccupazione, ma non c'era timore. “va tutto bene, piccola mia, solo...è stato un po' complicato”. Nel frattempo il congegno aveva ripreso a vibrare lievemente dopo che Bugsy e Lola avevano interrotto la loro forza, ma ciò bastò allo scopo.  
“Perfetto! Sta trasmettendo gli ultimi dati...appena arriveranno a chi di dovere ci faremo due grasse risate! Ah ah ah ah!” Cobras era raggiante.  
“Oh, sì...vorrei tanto vedere le facce di quelli che davano la caccia a Kay K, appena scopriranno che sono finiti in mezzo a lama ed alpaca!” Anche Paperetta stava ridendo sotto i baffi, a cui si unirono anche Bugs e Lola.  
“Adesso però mi dovete spiegare un bel po' di cose, ragazzi...” Kay cercava di darsene una ragione, anche se in una serata aveva vissuto tante di quelle emozioni che non sarebbero bastate per i prossimi mesi.  
Ancora fu Paperino – anche lui non ne aveva mai passate così tante in così poco tempo – che le prese la mano: “Kay, amore...ci sono parecchie cose che devo dirti ancora...”  
“Allora...perchè non inizi subito?”  
“Il fatto è che...insomma...”  
“Che c'è? Di che hai paura?”  
“...vorrei che restassi qui con me...con noi...mi piacerebbe, almeno per qualche settimana...in modo da raccontarti tutto...”  
“Sul serio? Io non saprei...”  
Paperetta interruppe il dialogo: “A noi farebbe solo piacere averti qui con tutti noi...così possiamo conoscerci meglio...e se vuoi ho diversi costumi da bagno da darti, così trascorri le vacanze con noi...”  
“...e staresti vicino alla tua dolce metà! Non male, vero?” Cobras colse nel segno. “Credo che abbiate entrambi bisogno di un po' di pausa...così intanto pensiamo a come controbattere questi...come li possiamo chiamare?...perdenti cronici?”  
Altra risata di tutti.

Paperino e Kay K continuavano a tenersi abbracciati, prima di guardarsi negli occhi ancora languidi.  
“Sono il papero più felice del pianeta, in questo momento”.  
“Macchè...sono io ad essere la ragazza-spia più innamorata e fortunata di sempre!”  
Iniziarono a baciarsi di nuovo, quando Cobras ancora li riprese: “E dai, ragazzi! Sarà la decima volta in un quarto d'ora! Avete tutto il tempo del mondo, ora andiamo al resort e continuiamo là il discorso”  
“Anche perchè dobbiamo ancora cenare...e magari potresti presentare la tua donna a tutti gli altri...”  
“Già, me lo stavo scordando!...spero che non abbiano da ridire, altrimenti...”  
Ma Kay fu più risoluta: “Ho resistito a un interrogatorio come quello che ti ho appena raccontato...cosa vuoi che siano i tuoi parenti?”  
“Volevo solo prepararti...ma immagino che tu sappia già cosa fare...”  
“Sta' tranquillo...tu hai ragione nel dire che devo essere più fiduciosa nelle persone, ma nel mio caso non è facile...ma se proprio mi vuoi aiutare...”  
“Ti darò tutto l'aiuto possibile, Kay...l'ho già detto, io non ti lascio più.”  
“Grazie, DD...sei sempre il migliore...”

“Ok, gente! Andiamo al resort! Ci saranno belle sorprese...”

Così, mano nella mano, Paperino e Kay K seguirono tutti gli altri.

In quel momento, un minuscolo velivolo pilotato da due persone stava atterrando verso La Plata, Argentina del sud. Una volta sbarcate, entrambe ebbero modo di constatare che qualcosa non tornava: a parte il freddo pungente e la nebbia fittissima, con anche un paesaggio brullo e desolato – al massimo ci poteva essere qualche pastore locale – questi due figuri, vestiti in giacca e cravatta di colori tendenti allo scuro, cercavano di individuare un bersaglio che non c'era.  
“Sei sicuro che sia qui?”  
“Certo, il segnale non mente, guarda...”  
Il primo dei due compari osservava un dispositivo palmare che mostrava un puntino luminoso su una serie di coordinate, accompagnato da un bip...solo che indicava esattamente il luogo in cui stavano.  
“Mah...io qui non vedo nulla...e se ci fossimo sbagliati a seguirla?”  
“Hai sentito il capo, vero? Non dobbiamo perderla di vista...quella Kay K. è peggio di una volpe...a proposito, sarà meglio chiamarlo...”  
Tirò fuori dalla tasca un telefonino pieghevole da cui compose un numero telefonico tramite comando vocale: “Pronto, signor K.? Siamo noi...abbiamo l'impressione che non sia dove ci troviamo noi...che facciamo adesso?”  
Dall'altra parte risuonava una voce metallica: “Dove vi trovate in questo momento?”  
“In Sudamerica, verso la Terra del Fuoco...il localizzatore che le abbiamo inserito ci ha portato qui, ma non sappiamo...”  
“Cosa non sapete?”  
“...abbiamo l'impressione che non si trovi qui! Forse l'abbiamo persa di vista...”  
“Porca...! Non ci voleva...va bene, ragazzi, fate un giro di perlustrazione e dopo rientrate alla base”.  
“Ok, capo, ci sentiamo”. Chiuse la chiamata.  
“Ehi...e se per caso dovesse fallire l'obiettivo?”  
“E' meglio se non lo fa...oppure saremo noi a dover completare il lavoro, per tutti e due...mi sembra che eravamo stati chiari al momento della richiesta...”  
Una volta chiuso il cellulare, l'interlocutore appoggiò i gomiti sulla scrivania in mogano, riflettendo ad alta voce: “Eh, Arianne...tu e il tuo partner siete diventati un osso più duro di quanto pensassi...nemmeno le minacce ed i ricatti ti avrebbero fermata, ma non ne ero tanto sicuro...”. Così disse mentre rigirava una foto di Arianne Adelaide Konnery...

Finalmente c'erano tutti, al resort, tra cui anche il “fratello di mare” di Cobras, lo squalo nero Mako, detto Mak, e la sua compagna, la sirena Ariel – Mak aveva lo stesso timbro di voce del Drago, caso unico di omofonia, ossia stesso suono vocale – e naturalmente l'argomento principale era la nuova coppia della compagnia, ovvero Paperino e Kay K.  
In questo modo ognuno ebbe modo di osservare quella ragazza dai capelli corvini, di bell'aspetto, atletica...ma si sarebbero presto accorti quale carattere possedeva!  
E fu sempre Cobras ad esordire: “Bene, ragazzi e ragazze, presumo che vogliate sapere parecchie cose sul perchè siamo stati assenti così tanto e...chi è la neo – fidanzata di Donny...se nessuno m'interrompe vorrei dire...”  
“Cobras, aspetta! In verità tocca a me...è giusto che sia io a spiegare...” Paperino colse l'occasione al momento giusto, solo perchè non voleva che Kay si prendesse alcuna colpa...tanto, cos'altro aveva da perdere, davanti alla sua famiglia di disadattati?  
Ma fu proprio Kay K. ad intervenire: “Allora siamo in due, DD! Anch'io ho delle spiegazioni da dare, a tutti”.  
“Sei sicura? Non pensi...”  
“Sì, lo sono! Non permetto che tu sia giudicato per le tue azioni...e così posso vedere uno a uno tutta la tua famiglia...in modo che capiscano che non sono solo una...una mercenaria...” lo disse con una punta di amarezza, ma anche sostenendo lo sguardo di tutti quanti, compreso lo zio Paperone (sempre pieno di dubbi).

Dopo un lungo momento dettato dalla tensione, sia DD che Kay K spiegarono come si erano conosciuti, l'aver fatto parte dell'Agenzia, le lunghe missioni affrontate, l'intesa che pian piano si affinava, un legame diventato sempre più forte...fino alla conseguenza più ovvia: aver provato qualcosa l'uno verso l'altra e viceversa, anche se gli ultimi incontri non erano stati dei migliori. Che però avevano consentito loro di superare il loro momento più difficile.  
Fu lo zione che, rimasto in silenzio fin'ora, diede voce: “Perciò, ora...stareste insieme?”  
“Errore, zio...noi STIAMO insieme! Qualsiasi cosa tu possa pensare su di me o su di lei! È chiaro, dunque?”  
Fu il turno di Kay K: “Paperino mi ha detto che lei è diffidente per natura...quello che le chiedo è di non giudicarmi dalle apparenze, dato che sarò sotto esame per diverso tempo...” Kay sapeva perfettamente a quale livello si sarebbe trovata, ma non le importava: ciò che contava per lei, ora e per il futuro, era solo DD.  
“Non so se mio nipote ti ha detto che per me contano solo i fatti...ed in questo momento tu non puoi pensare di sentirti migliore di noi...”  
“...perchè sono una spia? O un'agente segreto? Cosa le dà fastidio in particolare? Che per mantenermi ho ricevuto ingenti somme da delle società perchè avessero loro delle informazioni? O qualcosa di più concreto?”. Kay prese il discorso per il verso che voleva. “Perchè così dovrei credere che LEI, de' Paperoni, si ritiene migliore di me? Giusto?”. Intanto gli altri stavano ad ascoltare senza porre domande, con Cobras, Paperetta, Bugs e Lola che osservavano l'evolversi della discussione.  
“Ovviamente no, ma in genere mi risulta difficile credere che chi sia stata mercenaria poi abbia avuto crisi di coscienza...”  
“Ha parlato l'esempio perfetto di fulgida onestà!”. Paperino stava aspettando il momento per rispondere nel modo più caustico possibile allo zio, perchè sapeva che sarebbe arrivata la battuta velenosa. “Se tu ritieni che Kay svolga un lavoro per cui non si debba guardare in faccia nessuno – sai com'è, gli affari sono affari, parole tue – e tu non hai mai usato sotterfugi o similari per raggiungere i tuoi scopi...credo che valga come un complimento!”. Qualcuno ebbe una risata più o meno velata.  
Anche Kay K non potè fare a meno di sorridere. Perchè sapeva che il suo compagno l'avrebbe aiutata...fino alla fine.  
“Nipote, immagino che tu stia dalla parte che presumo...come nelle previsioni...” lo zione replicò a tono.  
“Se mi vuoi accusare di aver rotto con Paperina allora sbagli! E tanto! Tutti quanti voi sapevate che le cose non stavano più andando bene...alla fine, con un rammarico che neanche v'immaginate, lei ed io abbiamo deciso di...di...separarci! E non avete fatto nulla per impedirlo davvero! Gran bella famiglia che mi ritrovo! Solo pochi altri hanno provato a darmi un po' di forza per rialzarmi, per ripartire... ma vi dirò di più, è stata la


	5. Chapter 5

soluzione migliore per tutti...soprattutto per me!”. Disse quest'ultima frase con uno sguardo truce verso suo cugino Gastone, che subito ironizzò: “Be', cugino? Era anche ora che ti mollasse!...”. “Eh, già...io invece ho un'altra cosa da mollarti...”. Così, sotto lo sguardo attento di Kay, in un lampo gli si agguantò contro e gli diede un pugno super violento, che gli disintegrò zigomo, occhio e becco!  
Tutti restarono basiti! Alla fine il vulcano era esploso definitivamente!!! La violenza dell'urto portò Gastone contro il muro si legno, frantumandolo. Sembrava che il tempo si fosse fermato per un lunghissimo istante. Nemmeno Arianne aveva intuito quanta forza avesse il suo DD! Tuttavia, non contento, si avvicinò a quella massa sanguinolenta e livida per urlargli in faccia tutto il veleno accumulato in tantissimi anni: “IO MI VERGOGNO DI AVERTI COME CUGINO!!! E ANCORA DI PIU' COME PARENTE!!! TU E QUELLA GRANDE STRONZA MI AVETE ROVINATO L'ESISTENZA!”. Persino Topolino, Pippo, Minni, Minnotchka, Paperoga, anche i Bassotti (per non parlare di Qui, Quo e Qua) restarono a bocca aperta: mai avrebbero immaginato una simile esplosione di cattiveria nel loro caro! Invece i Big Four (Cobras, Paperetta, Bugs e Lola Bunny) non mossero un muscolo, ma si limitarono ad annuire rispettivamente con piccoli gesti – pugno chiuso in alto, applauso lento, pollice in su e segno di vittoria – a dimostrazione che, come tante altre volte, anche ora Paperino aveva il loro sostegno.  
Lo zio Paperone era come bloccato: eppure era certo che prima o poi suo nipote avrebbe compiuto un gesto irreversibile: era solo questione di tempo. Invece Gastone, ancora traumatizzato fisicamente (ma lo sarebbe rimasto psicologicamente), stretto per il collo da quella che sembrava una morsa in acciaio cercò aiuto nella Dea Bendata...ma senza successo. “Cu...cugino...ma cosa ti è...?”; ma non ebbe finito che fu Kay ad avvicinarsi con grande freddezza accanto a Paperino... “Aspetta DD!” “Cosa c'è, Kay?” “ Ho una cosa da dire a tuo cugino – che poi, come hai detto tu, sembra più un estraneo - ...”. Gastone ebbe un secondo di tregua.  
“Te lo dirò una sola volta...Paperino è il mio ragazzo, l'unico per cui valga la pena di vivere...e se non hai volutamente sentito il discorso di poco fa, vuol dire che sei proprio un idiota...o anche peggio...”. Nessuno finora aveva fiatato, ma ascoltarono con quanto fervore, quanta passione lo difendeva. “E' come le maioliche di porcellana, merce rarissima...come quelle che ho in casa mia...” Poi avvicinò gli occhi cerulei più vicini all'impomatato: “...e nessuno deve OSARE rubare ciò che ho di più prezioso...o se la passerà male! Molto male!” finì di dire mentre puntava il dito su quella che doveva, forse, essere ancora una faccia. “E questo vale anche se ti venisse in mente di chiedermi di uscire...perchè convincere qualcuno ad uscire perchè sei il più ricco di tutti mi farebbe sentire una disadattata... i soldi non sono tutto nella vita...te lo dice una con i quali ci ha vissuto con ribrezzo...ma evidentemente a te servono per riempire un vuoto mentale che dimostra quanto piccolo essere tu sia!”   
''E brava Kay!'' pensava Cobras con soddisfazione. E Paperetta a sua volta sorrideva altrettanto gratificata: ''Sei stata eccezionale, brava!''.  
Una volta portata a termine quella discussione, Paperino lasciò andare il cugino ormai senza più parole a terra. Tuttavia la sua posizione all'interno della famiglia stava sempre più compromessa...ma a quel punto chi se ne frega? Quello che doveva dire l'aveva detto...mentre Kay K. aveva dimostrato che non era così corruttibile come pensavano, anzi...aveva dimostrato di avere enormi controcazzi, e nessuno si doveva azzardare a parlare di moralità a lei...chi erano loro per emettere giudizi? NESSUNO! I suoi valori andavano al di là di quanto immaginavano, specie quando c'era da stare dalla parte di chi si ama...così ora l'avevano capito tutti.  
Paperino poi si calmò e disse, quasi incredulo di fronte a quello che aveva fatto: “Scusatemi...ma non ce la facevo più...Kay?” Arianne lo ascoltò: “Dimmi, DD...” “Abbiamo un lavoro da svolgere, è meglio non perdere tempo...” Entrambi sapevano che dovevano completare un'altra missione, l'ennesima...ed ancora insieme.

Usciti dalla hall dell'hotel Paperino si fermò davanti l'entrata, con il mare a poche decine di metri. La luna era tanto in alto che la sua luce riflessa proiettava la sua ombra sulla sabbia e sulle palme. Si sedette sui gradini, con la testa fra le mani: “Ecco...ormai la frittata era fatta...si può dire che ho fatto scramble!...” rise un po' amareggiato. Tuttavia accanto a lui si inginocchiò anche Kay K., che gli mise un braccio attorno alla vita appoggiandosi alla sua spalla.  
“Kay...perdonami, io non...non dovevo comportarmi così...”  
“E perchè? Anzi, sei stato come ho sempre pensato...coraggioso, leale e fiero...” gli rispose baciandolo delicatamente, prima di sussurragli: “hai difeso la tua donna...come io ho difeso e sempre difenderò l'agente segreto che amo...o meglio... l'UOMO che amo...”. Disse quest'ultima parola con una dolcezza così naturale che DD quasi si commosse. In uno scatto l'abbracciò a sua volta e la baciò dietro il collo e subito sul becco: “E' con te che mi sento un altro, perchè anche tu, nonostante tutto, hai sempre mostrato lealtà e rispetto...e amore verso di me...non solo tu mi hai difeso, ma hai anche detto la verità sul quel deficiente di mio cugino...credo che se la ricorderà per tutta la vita...” sorrise.  
“Io credo si ricorderà di più la pizza che gli hai mollato!” replicò a sua volta Kay ridendo. Anche Paperino rise di gusto. Poi, dopo essersi guardati negli occhi per l'ennesima volta nella serata, la stanchezza stava sopraggiungendo.  
“Avrei bisogno di un paio d'ore di riposo...” disse Paperino.  
“Sì, è vero...dove hai la tua base?” chiese Kay K.  
“La mia...oh, giusto, il mio bungalow...a pochi passi da qui”.  
“Allora...cosa aspetti a prendermi in braccio?” fece con malizia Arianne, tanto che allungò le gambe semi scoperte sulle sue e appoggiò il volto su di lui. DD era ipnotizzato dalla quella visione celestiale: durante le missioni era troppo concentrato, ma appena aveva pochi istanti, coperte o meno, poteva osservarne la sinuosità che univano quel corpo così bello e perfetto...e pericoloso.  
Ma tanto sapeva come maneggiare gli esplosivi.  
“Tieniti forte, piccola...” Paperino, che negli ultimi tempi aveva visto allungarsi le sue di zampe, tanto che si sentiva più alto di una decina di centimetri – ancora non sapeva perchè – non ebbe difficoltà a sollevarla, lei che dopotutto non era così pesante, mentre Kay gli avvolse le braccia attorno al collo, dirigendosi verso il villino di Paperino...

Nel frattempo Cobras e gli altri si confrontarono sul da farsi: “Se avete capito quello che Paperetta ed io vi abbiamo detto, aspettiamoci delle sorprese, che, vi avverto, non so quanto saranno piacevoli...siete con me allora?”  
Paperetta: “Amore mio, conosci sempre la risposta...”  
Bugsy: “Siamo sempre con te, amico mio!”  
Lola: “Fino alla fine, Cobras...sempre!”

E si scambiarono il ''punch'', il pugno chiuso a quattro. Fu ancora Cobras a continuare: “La missione è la loro, ok, ma noi daremo un aiuto esterno...”

Fu una notte di baci intensi e dolci coccole per entrambi. Che poi riposarono abbracciati l'un l'altra: avevano trascorso una serata davvero movimentata sul piano emotivo – a cui si sommavano i lunghi mesi di tensione accumulati in precedenza – ma finalmente erano di nuovo insieme, concentrati su un altro comune obiettivo: sventare la minaccia di una diffusione di Intelligenza Artificiale comandata da una società segreta dal nome strano...che in qualche modo poteva risultare addirittura familiare.  
Fu Kay a mormorargli poche parole prima di scivolare nel sonno: “Ti amo, Paperino...sei...sei tutta la mia vita...” disse immergendo la sua testa nel petto di lui.  
Da quando Kay K. era arrivata al resort Paperino non si era mai sentito così felice, così pieno di energia, così forte...tutto per merito della sua fidanzata, la sua VERA fidanzata...che Paperina e le sue turbe mentali andassero al diavolo! Con lei aveva solo perso il suo di tempo...che ora stava, seppur lentamente, recuperando con Arianne... “Ti amo di più io, Kay...tu rappresenti il mio soffio di vita...” le sussurrò tra i capelli neri (che sembravano realmente di seta) mentre la teneva stretta tra le braccia.  
Prima che Morfeo li portasse tutt'e due nel mondo dei sogni, a suggellare il loro grande amore ormai definitivamente sbocciato.

La mattina seguente, sotto un sole caldo, di fronte al mare stavano tutti chi a fare il bagno, chi a creare castelli di sabbia, chi a prendere la tintarella...tutti però evitavano quei due, DD e Kay K...che li ignoravano a loro volta...in fondo avevano impegni ben più seri! Ma in realtà tutti davano uno sguardo al loro aspetto fisico: in effetti Kay – che aveva preso in prestito il costume da bagno due pezzi di colore rosso e nero da Paperetta – aveva un fisico da modella...gambe lunghissime, toniche e bellissime, corpo statuario e seni ben proporzionati, vitino da vespa, un viso nascosto dagli occhiali da sole, capelli scuri a caschetto sorretti da una fascia viola...lo sapeva che era osservata da tutti – “il difetto di essere bella e cazzuta” pensava – ma lei aveva occhi solo per il suo Paperino...che a sua volta mostrava un fisico niente male...da quel mingherlino che si era ritrovato fino a qualche tempo fa ora era anche cresciuto in altezza – tanto da raggiungere Kay, alta anche lei – non solo grazie all'attività spesa nelle missioni da agente segreto (senza contare inseguimenti, cadute, corse in auto, salti mortali, salti in acqua, mettiamoci anche il parkour...), ma anche grazie alle arti marziali insegnatagli da Cobras – e i continui combattimenti in altrettanti scontri con vari nemici nel corso degli anni – e le lezioni di karma di Paperetta (e del Drago) per sviluppare i suoi sette chakra (i punti vitali del corpo) e avere al massimo l'energia Kundalini (maschile, quella femminile era detta Shivaru) onde sviluppare i suoi poteri da guerriero Titanico (poiché Cobras glieli aveva concessi in qualità di Black Shark). Senza dimenticare l'effetto, anche se tardivo, del sangue di Drago datogli da Cobras per avere la forza suprema, che poteva garantire un cambiamento psicosomatico nel corso degli anni. E forse, per avere una potenza superiore – ma anche evidentemente alla vicinanza, all'affinità e soprattutto all'amore di Kay K. - anche il corpo era cambiato: le gambe si erano allungate quanto bastavano, il torace largo quanto uno che aveva passato una buona parte del tempo a frequentare la palestra (in parte era vero), braccia con muscoli più o meno definiti, addome con la tartaruga (quasi...)... d'altra parte solo poche ore prima aveva steso quella sega di Gastone con un pugno degno dello stesso Cobras (in quanto a combattimenti restava the number ONE!). E quando si metteva con quello sguardo da leader del ghetto...in effetti c'era da avere il sangue gelato... “Almeno così l'hanno finalmente capito!” rifletteva tra sé e sé, mentre scoccava un bacio sulla guancia della sua fidanzata: Kay ebbe un brivido di piacere, intanto che gli metteva la mano sulla schiena, cercando di infilarla nel boxer di lui, mentre Paperino le massaggiava la parte alta del fondoschiena, inserendo maliziosamente la sua mano nella parte superiore del costume di lei.  
Ognuno dei presenti sulla spiaggia stava ad osservarli come in uno stato di trance.  
“Lo sai che ci stanno guardando tutti, DD?” Kay avvertì Paperino dopo una fugace occhiata. Ma lui non si scompose, anzi...voleva che fosse così. “Tu lasciali guardare allora...lascia che si cuociano per bene...” sorrideva maliziosamente. Questa era la sua rivincita su anni ed anni di offese ed ingiurie...ora che ho una ragazza a dir poco esplosiva non fate più i fighetti, eh...vi dà fastidio che noi siamo migliori di voi?  
Vicino ad una palma con tre sdraio intanto, ad attenderli c'erano i Big Four, pronti ad aggiornarli su questa nuova missione che sarebbe stata davvero risolutiva per tante cose...ma sarebbero state altre le sorprese in quella giornata...  
“Allora, ragazzi...come avete passato la notte? Fuoco e fiamme?” Cobras fece per ridere, ma la compagna lo redarguì “Dai, ma che dici...saranno affari loro, no?” Paperetta però li squadrò a loro volta: “Non è che dice il vero mio marito? Altrimenti perdo io la scommessa...” Invece si misero tutti a ridere, anche Paperino e Kay K.  
“Be', se proprio volete sapere...” esordì Paperino.  
“DD provaci ed io...” Kay K. lo placcò con le braccia in modo quasi comico, sempre a riderci. “E' questo il modo di riporre fiducia in te?” “Ops, perdonami...starò più attento la prossima volta...” le sorrise con ironia.  
Fu la volta di Lola: “E dai, parleremo del gossip di voi due quando sarà necessario... ora abbiamo del lavoro da fare!” “Giusto, Lola! Così dopo vado a rinfrescarmi in acqua!” Bugsy come sempre fece delle battute facili il suo stile, ma ciò delineava il buonumore presente nel gruppo.  
“Prima di iniziare ci sono alcune cose che devo dire...Donny..ieri sera sei stato GRANDISSIMO! Complimentoni!”.  
“Hai dato la lezione che si meritava quell'impiastro” aggiunse Paperetta “E se ci mettiamo anche Kay...” “Ok!ok! Basta così! È successo, non ricapiterà più...ora però iniziamo, o è meglio prendersi un po' di sole...” Paperino mostrò ancora una volta una grande prontezza di spirito.  
“Cobras, dicevi che c'erano altre persone con noi...” Arianne adesso mostrava un certa curiosità. “Ed è così, Kay...Osserva bene sullo schermo...” Su una sdraio in pelle bianca, il laptop di Cobras – ultimo ritrovato di tecnologia quantistica – mostrava in video call tre persone, la cui familiarità era ben nota a Kay K, così come a Double Duck...dall'altra parte vi erano tutti insieme la vecchia squadra dell'Agenzia!  
E furono altre emozioni. “Non...non posso crederci...Jay J.! Head H.! Dottor Gizmo! Ma come avete fatto a...” Anche Paperino stentava a credere ai suoi occhi...”E'...è pazzesco...ci siete tutti!”  
“Double Duck! Kay K.!” iniziò Jay J.  
“Ehi, ragazzacci!...Ben trovati” fu l'aggiunta di Gizmo.  
“Ora la squadra è di nuovo al completo” concluse Heady.  
Tutti quanti sulla sdraio erano abbracciati ad osservare quelli che erano considerati i migliori agenti segreti dei loro tempi (dopo Paperino e Kay K. naturalmente, nei cui sguardi l'un l'altra si delinearono tutti i ricordi di imprese rimaste storiche...ed ora erano pronti a ricominciare).

Dopo le iniziali presentazioni – e il riprendere i vecchi ricordi che lasciano sempre commozione e nostalgia – adesso era il momento di tornare in azione: ora lo scopo era impedire che l'umanità venisse sostituita da dei robot – perchè l'A.I. era questo, tra le altre cose – e che la misteriosa società che aveva incaricato Kay K di recuperare un chip di avvio del programma voleva controllare tramite i device digitali, ormai presenti in tutto il mondo.  
“Sei sicura che non ti abbiano seguita, Kay?” Jay J. voleva sincerarsi della sicurezza di lei come di Double Duck.  
“E' tutto a posto Jay...DD e gli altri mi hanno tolto una specie di localizzatore GPS...quelli là non scherzano a quanto pare...chissà, forse avevano intenzione di...”  
Ma Paperino non la lasciò finire: “...di completare il lavoro dopo che Kay avrebbe esaurito la missione...ma hanno sbagliato i loro conti...”. Lo disse perchè non voleva che Arianne concludesse la sua frase in altro modo.  
“Di conseguenza il piano di Cobras è quello che abbiamo ascoltato tutti...tu e Double Duck andrete in questa sede, la K.Y. Korporation per recuperare questo...qual è il nome?” Sebbene fosse ancora un ottimo osservatore, Head H. aveva l'età che avanzava e che non gli garantiva una memoria sufficiente. “Si chiama A.N.N., acronimo inglese per Intelligenza Neuronale Avanzata” disse Kay K.  
“Appunto, quello...dopodichè sarà meglio eliminarlo, prima che qualcuno ne paghi le conseguenze...che sarebbero nefaste per tutti...” concluse amaramente.  
“Ma tu Kay K...non avrai intenzione di...offrirlo a qualcuno, vero?” Jay J. voleva esserne sicuro. “Forse in un recente passato l'avrei fatto...poi però ho deciso...che è meglio non giocare con i sentimenti di chi ti ama...” Kay ebbe uno sguardo verso Paperino tra il malinconico ed il tenero, ma subito dopo tornò seria: “Voi invece...cosa farete? Ci seguirete?”  
“Solo dalla vecchia base che abbiamo ripristinato per l'occasione...il dottor Gizmo vi seguirà tramite dei sensori biometrici che ho dato ai vostri amici e che applicherete dietro l'orecchio”. Ed in effetti Cobras e Paperetta diedero loro dei minuscoli apparecchi scuri dotati di un segnalatore che dava in tempo reale i loro parametri vitali.  
“E nel caso servisse...ma solo nel caso...c'è sempre il Drift, il ponte neurale...” Cobras non voleva lasciare nulla al caso, specie se qualcosa avesse dovuto andare storto.  
“Poi mi dovrai spiegare come fai a contattare le persone con tale facilità...” Gizmo non riusciva a capire il procedimento.  
“Qui non c'è nulla di scientifico, Gizmo... è una tecnica orientale che ho appreso da un


	6. Chapter 6

eccellente maestro tempo fa...e che ho insegnato alle persone a me più care...” ossia a Paperetta, Paperino, Bugsy e Lola...e presto anche Kay K.  
“Partirete tra due giorni, l'aereo sarà un Chessna 140 utilizzato a scopi militari...atterrerete poco distanti dal laboratorio che si trova in mezzo a una foresta...una volta là, facendo attenzione ai sistemi di sicurezza – che proveremo a disattivare per tempo – v'introdurrete e cercherete A.N.N....e dopo lo distruggerete...e ricordatevi...per qualsiasi cosa restiamo in contatto...e...grazie di esserci ritrovati! Roger!” Jay J. e gli altri chiusero la comunicazione.  
“Bene...si ricomincia, DD! Immagino tu sia pronto...” Kay K. finalmente si sentiva di nuovo parte di un progetto vecchio e nuovo...e sentiva che lo era anche Paperino, il SUO Paperino.  
“Mi conosci, baby...io SONO nato pronto! Ora però...che ne dici di una bella rinfrescata?” Paperino lo disse in tono festoso.  
“Mi trovi d'accordo, amore! Yuhu-uuh!” replicò Kay pima di correre verso l'acqua cristallina distante pochi passi.  
“Tutti all'acqua salata!!!” anche Lola e Bugsy li imitarono e così anche Paperetta...ma Cobras la fermò: “Aspetta mia cara...c'è ancora una cosa di cui dobbiamo parlare...ma ci occorre il Drift...e ti chiedo se puoi collegarti anche tu...”.  
Cobras si fece scuro in volto, un altra delle sue infinite qualità...mascherare un sentimento per non coinvolgere qualcuno che avrebbe ricevuto un'amara sorpresa.  
“Sembra che il problema sia più serio...e va bene...” Paperettà non disse nulla: strinse la mano al compagno e si pose con la testa bionda vicino a lui in modo da unire la mente sua al Ponte Neurale.  
Il Drago contattò subito Jay J. ''Jay J. mi senti? Sei da solo?''  
''Eccomi, Cobras...é incredibile come sia la telepatia!''  
''Lascia perdere...invece dimmi, hai fatto la ricerca di cui ti ho detto?''  
''L'ho fatta...ed era come avevi immaginato tu...ho paura che la rivelazione darà uno shock ad entrambi''  
Paperetta era attenta come non mai, perchè anche lei intuiva che questa missione comportava dell'altro.  
''La sigla era quasi ovvia...forse Kay e Double Duck lo sapevano già...''  
''Può darsi, ma non ne sono tanto sicuro...''  
''Secondo te cosa scopriranno, Cobras?''  
''Più di quanto immaginassimo...per questo mia moglie ed io dobbiamo restare vigili in caso di necessità...al massimo agiremo da fuori...'  
''Come volete...a proposito...ancora non ti ho ringraziato per averci riunito tutti...ancora non ho capito come mai proprio tu?''  
''Perchè mio fratello e la sua partner...anzi, la sua compagna di vita...avevano bisogno di ricominciare, e vorrei solo vederli felici insieme...questa è la mia missione...''  
''Ok, ma perchè fratello? Non siete minimamente...''  
''L'aspetto fisico non ha importanza! Loro sono dei paperi, io un essere metà umano e metà rettile...e solo loro, come Paperetta qui al mio fianco, mi hanno accettato per come sono...mi hanno fatto sentire in famiglia...certo, non è perfetta, ma è l'unica che ho...ora è giunto il mio turno di sdebitarmi...''  
''Quanta umanità! Sei davvero unico nel tuo genere!...piuttosto, quel microquadratino che ha scansionato Gizmo...caspita! Era proprio minuscolo...a un esame più attento sembrava avere un chip quantico, ma questa è tecnologia super avanzata, amico''  
''Cazzo!...speravo non me lo dicessi...qualcos'altro?''  
''Niente, però...sul retro c'erano due lettere infinitesimali...mi sembra una T e una D...''  
''Una T e una D hai detto? Il che spiegherebbe il perchè l'uso di un oggetto dal cuore quantistico...che NON è di questo tempo!''  
''A chi stai pensando?''  
Cobras non fece in tempo a pensare che ebbe un flash...di quelli orrendi, che sconvolgono la mente...persino una come la sua...  
E Paperetta, legata al Drift, sgranò gli occhi azzurri, avendo presente quell'immagine...ebbe un brivido lungo la schiena, anche se il clima attorno a lei era piuttosto caldo.  
''Cobras, a chi stai pensando?''  
''A qualcuno che non è proprio qualcuno...cioè...è una persona con cui ci sono stati diversi attriti nel recente passato...e a quanto pare è tornata dal futuro per un progetto più grande di quanto preventivato...ancora non capisco come, però...''  
''Allora che pensi di fare?''  
''Parlerò con Donny tra poco...e gli spiegherò come fare...Grazie Jay! Roger!''  
''Roger, Cobras!''  
Una volta terminata la connessione neurale, Cobras e Paperetta restarono fianco a fianco come se fossero di fronte a un problema di non facile soluzione. È come aveva detto il Drago: sarebbe stata un'avventura ricca di amare sorprese.  
“Io parlo con Kay...voglio evitarle un'altra delusione...” Paperetta non aveva intenzione di vedere la sua nuova amica sprofondare di nuovo nell'abisso dell'autodistruzione, dopo quello che aveva appreso su di lei...e non voleva che Paperino dovesse ricominciare tutto daccapo per avere la sua fiducia...e con essa tutto il resto.  
Cobras la mise in guardia: “Sta' attenta...se le racconti tutto adesso...”, ma la Tigre lo fermò: “Non preoccuparti...lascia fare a me...si tratta di usare un po' di femminilità, dopotutto...” facendogli l'occhiolino.  
Sulla compagna, nel corso degli anni, Cobras non aveva mai avuto dubbi: da quando stavano insieme le aveva dato tanti insegnamenti sulla vita...e lei gli aveva dato altrettanti consigli su come prendersi meno sul serio nella vita: del resto, sapeva sempre come agire...o quasi. Così la lasciò fare: a lui sarebbe toccato il compito più pesante... “Adesso però andiamoci a fare un bagno! Mi sto sciogliendo...” Paperetta guardò maliziosamente il marito.  
“In effetti...una salatura d'acqua marina non potrà che farci bene...e caricaci per dopo...”. Così Cobras in un lampo la prese tra le braccia, tra le sue proteste – non tanto sincere – e si tuffarono in acqua, raggiungendo tutti gli altri.

La notte era fredda e umida. Nel bosco v'erano solo i suoni della natura (dal fruscio del vento negli alberi, ai richiami degli animali – volpi, scoiattoli, ricci – ai trilli degli insetti...sembrava tutto tranquillo e calmo...eppure...nel folto della macchia c'era una cosa che stonava con quell'immagine...una struttura in ferro, acciaio e cemento armato, segretamente controllata da una tecnologia che definire all'avanguardia sarebbe poco...la sicurezza, poi...diverse guardie armate di oggetti mai creati, così come veri e propri guardiani robotici alimentati da una fonte diversa da quelle convenzionali...In una situazione come quella, in cui sembrava esserci una tensione invisibile, ma così forte da essere tagliata, due ombre lasciavano l'enorme portone in acciaio dallo spessore di tre metri per dirigersi due fari...di un'auto che si era fermata proprio in quel momento. Anche le due figure erano ferme...in attesa di un segnale....che puntualmente arrivò dagli stessi, che lampeggiando in codice Morse davano il via libera ai due che si avvicinavano ad essi.  
Quando si spensero, dall'auto – una Corvette Sting Ray a quattro scarichi – scese una figura atletica, tutta vestita di nero, dallo sguardo torvo e dal sorriso diabolico...dal bagagliaio prese un sacco in tela abbastanza grande che lasciò in terra. Poi guardò le due figure (altrettanto losche) e disse: “Osservatelo bene...e poi non ditemi che non so fare il mio lavoro!”  
I due compari aprirono il sacco e quello che videro li lasciò senza parole: Double Duck con un foro di proiettile in mezzo al petto!! Gli occhi erano chiusi, il vestito nero macchiato di sangue appena rappreso, gli arti come imbalsamati.  
“Ma guarda un po'...mi devo proprio ricredere...”  
“E' vero, hai fatto proprio un ottimo lavoro...Kay K.!”  
Arianne Konnery rimase impassibile: di fronte a quel triste spettacolo fu gelida come il ghiaccio...in fondo l'ordine era quello di eliminarlo senza lasciarsi prendere dalle emozioni...ma, nonostante continuasse a guardarlo, a stento riuscì a trattenere una lacrima...quella era la fine di tutto, purtroppo.  
“Davvero, nessuno di noi pensava che ce l'avresti fatta...”  
“Però, se permetti, dobbiamo ancora sinceracene...”  
“Cosa?! Ma non vi basta che...” non terminò le parole che i suoi occhi si posarono su DD...il suo DD...  
“Se è lui, vedrai che finiremo in un attimo...”  
Uno dei due prese dalla giacca di velluto un apparecchio per la scannerizzazione biometrica, che subito usò su Double Duck...rivelando che i parametri vitali erano azzerati.  
“Ti prego, fa che non...” Kay ora era trepidante, ma non lo mostrò.  
Il responso fu positivo. “E' tutto ok...è morto...”. “Per nostra fortuna...ed un problema in meno...” Entrambi furono soddisfatti della riuscita della missione...ma Kay K aveva ancora qualcosa da recriminare: “Ora che ho sbrigato il mio compito voglio...” doveva porre la domanda giusta “...voglio sapere cosa c'è dietro a tutta questa storia...voglio delle spiegazioni esaurienti...credo me lo dobbiate”.  
I due loschi figuri si guardarono e sorrisero: “Ma certo che avrai le tue spiegazioni, ragazza...prima però vogliamo sapere se l'hai con te...”  
“Intendete dire...A.N.N.? Ovvio che ce l'ho qui con me...ma io credo che forse mi abbiate preso per quella che NON sono...oppure dovrei pensare che non c'è nessun'altro al di sopra di voi scimmioni ammaestrati?” E chiuse con un sorriso ironico davanti a tutti e due.  
Uno allora provò ad estrarre un'arma ma l'altro lo bloccò: “Aspetta! Che fai? Lo sai che se le facciamo del male poi toccherà a noi?”  
“A parte che voi mi sembrate due mezzi scemi senza idee, perciò vi stenderei in pochi attimi...chi dovrebbe farvi del male?” Kay trovava la cosa sempre più strana.  
“Va bene, Konnery...vuoi avere delle risposte...allora seguici senza fare domande...”  
“E già che ci sei...porta con te quel sacco di patate, o preferisci peso morto? Ah ah ah!”  
Kay K. trattenne la rabbia che stava montando...ma tanto gliel'avrebbe fatta pagare loro al momento opportuno.

Intanto, da lontano, altre due figure nell'oscurità stavano avanzando alla struttura in silenzio, senza che le guardie all'esterno li potessero vedere...ma presto si sarebbero accorti chi fossero.

''Paperino...Donny...mi senti...fratello?! Ci sei...?  
''Forse occorre più tempo, Dragon...''  
''No, Tiger...io non mi arrendo...Donny...Donny...Mi senti, amico?''

Dal Drift nessun segnale...poi ecco un pur flebile cenno avvolto dall'elettricità delle sinapsi che arrivava a Black Dragon...che subito intercettò il messaggio.  
''...oh...la mia testa...ra...ragazzi...ci siete? Dragon...''  
''Dio del cielo, ti ringrazio! Paperino, fratello! Avevo paura che il veleno avesse più effetto del previsto...''  
''Non saprei...certo che come piano non credevo fosse così complicato...''

(Flashback di due giorni prima)

''Allora Paperino, hai afferrato bene la cosa?''  
''Sì, credo di sì...ma sei sicuro che funzionerà''  
''Se tutto va come previsto, io dico di sì...basta che ti inietti un ago provvisto di tale veleno...l'effetto durerà in tutto trenta o quarantacinque minuti...il tempo necessario a capire cosa c'è sotto tutta questa storia...e una volta in forze...tu e Kay scatenate l'inferno!''  
''Sarà come dici, Cobras...ma ho paura che a Kay accada qualcosa di...''  
''Non le succederà niente, hai la mia parola...ti ho mai deluso?''  
''Hai ragione, scusa...e...se scopre, come dici tu, che la colpa è...''  
''Per questo Paperetta è bravissima...ora le sta parlando come a una sorella, e Kay è molto più intelligente di quanto sembra...non a caso ha te come boyfriend, giusto?''  
''Sempre pieno di complimenti...spero che le cose vadano per il verso giusto...''  
''Ora non farti prendere dai dubbi...per precauzione ti lascio tre di questi aghi, ricorda solo di piantartene uno sul collo e dopo togliertelo subito...l'effetto inizia in pochi minuti...''  
''Eppure è troppo azzardato...''  
''Giusto, in fondo è iniziato da una tua idea...”per arrivare al cuore del nemico, dobbiamo ingannalo a sua volta”...poi devi avermi letto nel pensiero...stai usando troppo spesso il Ponte Neurale per i miei gusti, lo sai?''  
''Be', almeno la prendi sul ridere...in tanti anni non ho mai capito come fai...''  
''Be', ho imparato dal migliore...anche Kay è d'accordo, perchè sa che è un rischio...calcolato, ma sempre un rischio...andrà bene...''  
''Ok, ora sono più convinto...voi ci seguirete?''  
''Da fuori, ma eviteremo di intralciarvi...nel caso di necessità, entreremo in azione...Bugsy e Lola hanno anche loro un compito importante, perciò tu e Kay avete le spalle coperte...e non dimenticare Jay, Heady e Gizmo...''  
''Appunto...hai ragione, fratello...non c'è nulla da temere...''

''Dimmi ora, Donny...ti stanno portando dentro?''  
''Credo che sia Kay che mi sta trascinando...porca p..., almeno stesse attenta ai gradini, ho una sola spina dorsale...''  
''Ora non fare il delicato! Appena sei fermo, se il veleno termina il suo effetto, non fare assolutamente niente! Ne va delle vostre vite! Agite solo quando lo riterrete opportuno.''  
''E ricorda una cosa...se senti dei discorsi che ti possono sembrare offensivi, parole che potrebbero fare del male a te o a Kay, aspetta...e agisci quando hai l'occasione''  
''Tiger! Avvertivo che c'era un'altra aura familiare...''  
''Nessuno lascia da solo nessuno...ora più che mai...''  
''Ok, fine dei discorsi...muoviamoci ed entriamo, svelta! C'è una bella sorpresa che li aspetta...ci vediamo all'interno, Paperino...Dragon, roger''  
''Tiger, roger''  
''Shark...ehm, Double Duck, roger''.

Nel frattempo, all'Agenzia c'era una piccola discussione in merito a chi poteva avere avuto un'idea così malsana...creare una sorta di mondo robotizzato da un'A.I. attivata tramite microchip...nemmeno nei romanzi di fantascienza...  
“Secondo me è troppo...be', futuristica...insomma, stiamo pur sempre parlando di tecnologia avanzatissima...” Jay J. non aveva mai avuto dubbi sull'origine...così come il possibile creatore di tutto questo...  
“Quella specie di affarino microscopico mi dava l'impressione di essere...come dire...vivo...aveva quasi delle pulsazioni autonome...” Il dottor Gizmo, da sempre attento a come impiegare le sue nuove invenzioni – alcune davvero troppo all'avanguardia – si era subito reso conto che quell'immagine scannerizzata da Double Duck era completamente diversa da ogni altro aggeggio elettronico presente del tempo: poteva stare in meno della metà del palmo di una mano e nello stesso momento dare delle coordinate in tempo reale...un GPS unico nel suo genere... “E pensate, l'hanno inserito nel collo di Kay K per...  
“...per tenerla d'occhio ed eventualmente finire il lavoro, ma era quasi scontato arrivarci...” Head H., da vecchia volpe, aveva in mente tutto fin da quando era venuto al corrente del “ravvedimento” di Arianne Konnery...perchè anche lui non aveva mai creduto ad un suo passaggio alla sfera della malvagità.  
“Dobbiamo riconoscerlo...il merito va al nostro agente preferito...Kay K ha sempre avuto un debole per lui...”. Altra analisi corretta di Heady.  
“Aggiungerei anche il contrario...persino Paperino non è rimasto insensibile al fascino di Kay...tanto più che ora stanno insieme!”. Gizmo invece non aveva mai nutrito dubbi su questo. “Credetemi, questa era una davvero una mission impossible!”  
“Ma che stai dicendo, Gizmo?”


	7. Chapter 7

“Jay, era palese fin da subito...Double Duck e Kay K sono un team praticamente perfetto insieme...non hanno mai fallito un obiettivo nel recente passato...ed in più hanno avuto modo di approfondire la loro conoscenza personale...che evidentemente ha portato ad ammorbidire, per quanto possibile, i loro caratteri...e a dar loro una motivazione in più per questa missione...e chissà, anche per eventuali altre...”  
“Be', se stanno insieme non m'interessa, l'importante è che non accada nulla loro alla fine di questa storia...ho la sensazione che Kay potrebbe rimanerci male...”  
“Perchè, cosa dovrebbe andare storto?” aveva messo la pulce nell'orecchio a Heady.  
Jay J. disattivò momentaneamente la trasmissione che li teneva in contatto con DD e Kay K. prima di avvicinarsi agli altri due.  
“Dovete sapere una cosa importante, ma che non esca da qui...lo stesso Cobras – che devo dire ha usato una discrezione unica – mi ha incaricato di eseguire una ricerca...e quello che ho scoperto mi ha lasciato basito...”

Dopo aver percorso un lungo corridoio completamente rivestito di pannelli di metallo che sembravano come bucherellati (senza contare le telecamere a circuito chiuso presenti ad ogni angolo), le tre figure si approssimavano ad una stanza preceduta da una porta in acciaio a controllo oculare.  
Kay K era nervosa: il piano per entrare nell'edificio con DD era oltremodo ardito – e ancora non capiva come lui non si muovesse nel sacco – eppure stavolta aveva timore che qualcosa non andasse per il verso giusto...era come se si sentisse osservata...  
“E' strano...sembra che quei pannelli di ferro ci osservino...” chiese Kay.  
“In effetti...più o meno è così...quei forellini non sono altro che microcamere alimentate ad energia quantica...o almeno, così ci è stato detto...”  
“Energia quantica? Ma è roba...ancora non sperimentata, che io sappia...”  
“Ho sentito bene? Energia quantica? Questa è roba che potrebbe davvero provenire dal futuro...ma chi può aver organizzato tutto ciò?” Nonostante fosse bloccato in tutto il corpo, chiuso dentro il sacco, Paperino aveva ancora il cervello lucido, l'unico organo che continuava a funzionare...anche per il ponte neurale; doveva solo aspettare che ritornassero le funzionalità motorie...certo, doveva ammettere che il veleno datogli da Cobras si era dimostrato davvero efficace.  
“Ti avevamo detto prima di non fare domande...adesso c'è una persona che ti spiegherà ogni cosa, quindi preparati...”  
Una volta superata la porta principale, dopo attenta scansione degli occhi, entrambi varcarono la soglia di quello che sembrava un ufficio di classe: pavimento in tessuto rosso, scrivania in legno di Tek, mobilio in noce, una piccola biblioteca con alcuni libri, un tavolino al lato con una bottiglia di champagne tenuta in ghiaccio...ed infine una sedia girata.  
Kay K. li seguì sempre trascinando il sacco in cui vi era DD...ora tutto quello che voleva era che finisse tutta quella storia, ne aveva già abbastanza...  
“Capo! Li abbiamo entrambi...la ragazza e il corpo di Double Duck” iniziò uno dei due.  
“Sembra assurdo, ma ci è riuscita...solo che l'abbiamo persa di vista una sola volta, ma evidentemente c'era una ragione...” l'altro la guardò con fare ironico, ma Kay K. lo fulminò con uno sguardo glaciale.  
“Bene! Anzi, davvero molto bene...devo ammetterlo, non ci avrei mai creduto...siete certi che sia...”  
“Lo abbiamo esaminato con i dispositivi biometrici...è andato”  
“Perfetto! Ti faccio i complimenti per l'ottimo lavoro svolto, Arianne...”  
Quella voce fece gelare il sangue nelle vene di Kay K., poiché la conosceva fin troppo bene: ed infatti, quando la sedia si girò, apparve la persona che meno si aspettava nella sua vita: “Come stai, figliola?”  
“Pa...papà?!? Ma...ma...cosa...cosa significa?”. Ad Arianne caddero le braccia.

''Dragon, mi senti? Sono in sala controlli''  
''Ottimo, Tiger...se c'è qualcuno, levalo di mezzo''  
''Già fatto, caro...quattro guardie eliminate senza problemi...tu, invece?''  
''Solo due in più, un gioco da ragazzi...hai con te i nano-droidi?''  
''Ovvio, un ampolla intera...piuttosto, hai notizie di quei due? Non sarà successo qualcosa?''  
''Non ancora, ma è sempre meglio tenersi pronti...e speriamo che questa vicenda finisca presto...''  
''Quanto tempo impiegano di solito? Pochi minuti, immagino...''  
''Li ho regolati perchè agiscano in un'ora...sai, la struttura è troppo grande, devono inserirsi in tutti i circuiti e tutte le fibre...''  
''Capisco...e dobbiamo agire in sincronia perchè funzioni...''  
''Senza necessariamente rispettare le tempistiche...in modo che dopo non resti più nulla...''  
''E sperando che non cambi nulla tra chi sappiamo noi...''

Quei minuti sembravano infiniti: e così si erano ritrovati di fronte padre e figlia...  
“Papà? Allora c'è lui dietro al cambiamento improvviso di Kay...lei mi aveva parlato del fatto che lui e la madre l'avessero lasciata, anzi abbandonata in collegio...e che così non abbia ricevuto nessun tipo di affetto...ora capisco perfettamente tutta la diffidenza verso gli altri...povero amore mio...ma appena mi riprendo, avrai la tua vendetta, parola di Double Duck!” Paperino era ancora immobile, ma aveva il cervello in fiamme: non poteva tollerare che la sua fidanzata venisse trattata così...sarebbero stati dolori per tutti!!!  
Peter Konnery sorrise soddisfatto: “Lo sai...sembri più fredda dall'ultima volta, ma può essere un'impressione...”  
Kay K. provò a riacquistare il suo sangue freddo: “Quando ti hanno rilasciato?”  
“In verità...non mi hanno rilasciato...qualcuno mi è venuto a prelevare...perciò non posso nemmeno parlare di evasione...che strano, eh?”  
Kay non aveva mai avuto un grande rapporto con il genitore: le era già difficile accettare il fatto che fosse un ladro – e che la madre lo sapesse – e che forse, il suo mantenimento ad alti livelli d'istruzione dipendeva da come e quanto rubava...e soprattutto cosa...così come il fatto che tutto quello che aveva appreso involontariamente sul mondo dello spionaggio era dovuto a lui...ed ora si era servita di lei...per cosa? Per avere un semplice apparecchio che dovrebbe servire a generare una rivoluzione? Ma la sua era un'incertezza...possibile che avesse fatto tutto da solo? Lo stesso DD aveva dei dubbi...  
“Ascolta, Arianne...non so quanto tu conosca di tutta questa storia, ma se ti dicessi che siamo di fronte a un cambiamento epocale, tu cosa risponderesti?”  
“Che sarebbe un altro dei tuoi deliri...” Kay posò gli occhi sul sacco dove stava Paperino, prima di rivolgere di nuovo gli occhi al genitore: “Perchè volevi che lo uccidessi?” Konnery non rispose. "Avanti...? PERCHE' VOLEVI CHE FOSSI IO A FARLO?” Ora le stavano salendo le lacrime agli occhi...mai avrebbe immaginato niente di tutto questo...soprattutto che fosse suo padre ad ideare tutto questo...  
“Be'...immagino ti debba delle spiegazioni...ascoltami, la persona che mi ha...come dire, prelevato, mi ha detto che ha in mente un grande progetto per il futuro...e vuole che io ne faccia parte...per questo avevo bisogno di te...e che tu eliminassi il tuo...partner? Amante? Fidanzato? Scegli quale preferisci...”  
In un lampo fulmineo Kay K. tirò fuori dalla cintura una pistola laser – donatale da Paperino, ultimo ritrovato del dottor Gizmo – che puntò contro il genitore. Nessuno dei due bodyguard ebbe il tempo di reagire.  
“Non muovetevi! Un passo falso e gli faccio saltare il cervello! E credetemi...non fallirò neanche stavolta!”.  
All'interno del sacco Paperino s'allarmò: “No, Kay! Non fare stronzate, ti prego!”

All'Agenzia intanto, Jay J., Heady e Gizmo stavano in attesa: la trasmittente microscopica stava dando segnali di ripresa...ma i parametri vitali di Kay K. erano come impazziti, viceversa quelli di Double Duck, dopo diversi minuti di quiete (a tratti inquietante), stavano lentamente tornando alla normalità.  
“Che succede? Sembra che Kay sia leggermente agitata...non è da lei...” Head H. era nervoso, ma non lo dava a vedere, mentre Jay a sua volta invitava a mantenere la calma: “Aspettate, stiamo solo attraversando un piccolo momento critico...loro due sanno cosa fanno...almeno spero...”  
“I segnali non sono chiari, ma io non mi preoccuperei...come dici tu, Jay, aspettiamo e vediamo...” concluse Gizmo.

Ora il mirino stava puntato sulla fronte di Konnery: Arianne stavolta non gliel'avrebbe lasciata passare come tutte le altre.  
“Ari...andiamo, cosa credi di fare con le minacce? La violenza non ha mai risolto nulla, che io sappia...” Suo padre stava tenendo un aplomb che più british non si poteva, ma Kay conosceva la tua tattica: avrebbe cercato d'innervosirla fino a lasciarle compiere un gesto irreversibile...ma ora era diverso...  
“Non ho mai capito se ringraziarti o vergognarmi di te...sono un po' confusa al riguardo, sai...”  
“Be', immagino che sia difficile per una come te, lo trovo insolito...Senti, avevo una ragione per cui era necessario il tuo lavoro...se fossi stato io a chiedertelo, mi avresti risposto picche e così...”  
Sempre tenendo fissa l'arma su di lui, Kay K. tagliò corto: “Così hai deciso di uscire di prigione come fosse una stanza di hotel e tornartene qui per organizzare cosa...un ennesimo castello d'aria? E a quale scopo? Al massimo sei stato capace solo di commettere diversi furti, di una certa importanza, lo ammetto...ma ora...cosa ti è passato per la mente?”  
“Intendiamoci, non è stata esattamente un'idea mia...qualcuno che, be'...non è proprio di questo mondo (non saprei spiegare perchè) ha deciso che avrei dovuto dargli una mano in tutto questo...e poco lontano da qui, in un laboratorio che potrà esserti familiare, abbiamo progettato varie A.I. Che ora vanno solo attivate tramite quello che ora ci consegnerai...ce l'hai con te appresso, non è vero?  
Kay K. sapeva a cosa si riferiva: “A.N.N. giusto? Sempre il solito venale...”  
“Ora non fare la moralista con me...non penso di meritarmelo...” Konnery non volle lasciarsi prendere dai sentimentalismi...d'altronde non l'aveva mai fatto...  
“Moralista io?!? Ma senti che faccia tosta! Dimmi un po' allora...chi ha trascorso l'infanzia e l'adolescenza all'interno di una struttura dove ero da sola? Dove in pratica sono dovuta crescere in fretta tra varie difficoltà, ragazzi pericolosi, compagne di stanza ritardate...e poi un ambiente tossico che non ho mai capito cosa fosse realmente...”  
Sempre in silenzio, Paperino stava ad ascoltare: “Figlio di una spia dell'est!!! Hai rovinato la vita di Kay ed ora vuoi continuare ad umiliarla? PAGHERAI ANCHE QUESTA!!!”. Nel mentre stava riacquistando una seppur debole sensibilità alle dita, segno che l'effetto del veleno stava iniziando la sua fine.

In una stanza poco lontano da lì, Dragon e Tiger erano pronti ad inserire i nano-droidi nei circuiti della sala macchine...eppure qualcosa li bloccava...

''Tiger...forse sta accendo qualcosa poco distante da qui...''  
''C'era da immaginarselo...dobbiamo ritardare?''  
''No, ormai è tardi...ma DD e Kay K. non devono perdere altro tempo...''

“...quante volte ho avuto bisogno che tu...e la mamma... mi deste un abbraccio...una carezza...una parola di conforto...invece niente! Ho dovuto imparare a cavarmela a sola, senza l'aiuto di nessuno...”  
“E con questo? Arianne, il mondo fa schifo...quando pensi che ti dia qualcosa, poi ti ruba tutto in un attimo...è giusto che tu apprendessi fin da subito cosa significhi darsi da fare nella vita, sul come quello è un altro discorso...”  
“...così eccomi qui, a rendere conto della mia vita A CAUSA TUA!...a commettere azioni che mi sono sempre pesate ed alle quali non avevo mai fatto caso...finora...”  
“Non mi dire che hai delle crisi di coscienza...cosa ti ha fatto Double Duck – e con esso quell'Agenzia da quattro soldi – per renderti così...così...mi sfugge il termine...”  
“...così umana? Quello che ho imparato da lui è molto differente da come è stato il mio lavoro...a differenza del mio ex – che spero di non vedere MAI PIU' – ha sempre avuto qualcosa da darmi...senza che ne approfittassi...” . Ora si fecero sentire i ricordi delle imprese recenti, che la costrinsero ad abbassare gli occhi, senza però agire allo stesso modo con la pistola... “...non mi ha mai giudicato, è sempre stato corretto e leale verso di me, come nessun altro...non gli è mai importato cosa facessi, anzi, il suo aiuto mi ha tolto dai guai quasi sempre, e prima che tu me lo chieda...sì, provo, anzi...sono innamorata di lui!...anche adesso...” disse mentre le lacrime scendevano a goccia sul pavimento, screziandolo di un'ombra scura.  
“Che eri strana l'ho sempre pensato, ma ora...me ne dai solo conferma...”  
“Tu non sai un accidente di cosa significhi provare un sentimento fortissimo per qualcuno che rappresenta tutto per una come me!!!...” Kay K. rialzò lo sguardo verso Konnery.  
“Kay...tesoro, io...non ho parole...” pensava DD da dentro il sacco, anche lui con una lacrima sul viso...intanto che la sensibilità stava tornando...  
Kay K. riprese in un lampo la solita lucidità...però adesso aveva il dito terribilmente vicino al grilletto, mentre i due brutti ceffi ai lati restavano bloccati dalla tensione.  
Konnery riprese il filo senza tradire alcuna emozione: “Però...dopo quanto mi hai detto...devo dire che sei decisamente cambiata...in peggio, ma a questo punto ha poca importanza...presumo che ora tu voglia sapere perchè ho usato il nome falso di Actinia per attirare la tua attenzione...per fatto che il tuo, chiamiamolo ex partner, aveva scoperto che stavamo trattando dati informatici fuori dal comune...e sappiamo entrambi che, sotto l'apparenza di imbranataggine, riesce sempre ad arrivare al nocciolo del problema...” Kay rimase ferma nella posizione che aveva assunto già da diversi minuti. Sull'ultima frase del padre non ebbe nulla da ridire.  
“...la cosa bella è che i miei sgherri e diversi altri abbiamo tentato di fartelo odiare con frasi ad effetto, racconti di tradimenti presunti e così via... forse ci siamo riusciti, forse no...ormai hai fatto quello che hai fatto ed è meglio così...oh, a proposito...Double Duck aveva anche scoperto la sigla della nostra nuova società, K Y Korporation...non ti dice nulla?”.  
Kay K. stava sempre immobile con il mirino puntato sulla sua testa, ma ora il sangue le stava pericolosamente ribollendo, mostrando sempre più fatica ad essere fredda. Ma quella sigla...no, era impossibile! Così sgranò gli occhi: erano la prima e l'ultima lettera del suo cognome, KonnerY!! dunque doveva rubare A.N.N. alla stesso gruppo del genitore! Ebbe quasi un mancamento alle gambe...  
“Sai, Arianne....il tuo compagno ci era quasi arrivato, ma se avesse scoperto tutto...adios, revoluciòn! E ce lo saremmo ritrovati in mezzo, lui e i vostri amichetti dei tempi d'oro...ti risparmio la fatica di pensarci...”.  
Ovviamente si riferiva a Jay, Heady e Gizmo, già mostrati in fotografie rubate dagli stessi uomini messi a libro paga di Konnery.  
“Ma come è...”  
“...ancora, se non ti ha detto niente è perchè non ne ha avuto il tempo, o forse...non voleva che tu lo sapessi...immagina che delusione, figliola...”  
Ora Paperino sentiva di più il movimento dei piedi e delle mani, ma il resto del corpo ancora non gli obbediva...ma avrebbe voluto uscire da quella prigione in tela per stritolarlo con le sue mani: “non osare dire una parola in più su Kay o io...”. Ma ancora una volta si bloccò...ormai mancava poco all'obiettivo.

Dragon e Tiger, collegati dal Drift, erano pronti ad inserire i nano-droidi, un potentissimo antivirus del futuro che Cobras aveva prelevato in uno dei suoi viaggi temporali, in grado di disintegrare ogni sistema IT della Terra...ora però la situazione era al limite, dunque non si poteva più aspettare. Lui era in sala controllo, lei in sala macchine, in attesa di ordini dal compagno.

''Sei ponta, piccola?''  
''Dimmi quando, Drago...''  
''Al mio via...tre...due...uno...INSERIMENTO!''


	8. Chapter 8

al che piantarono l'ampolla con gli infinitesimi droidini che subito presero possesso di tutti i computer che in pratica vennero infettati nel più assoluto silenzio. Il loro effetto sarebbe durato all'incirca un'ora.

''Perfetto, ora andiamocene...ma...degli altri ancora nulla? Adesso comincio ad essere ansiosa...''  
''Dovrebbero aver già concluso...dannazione, lo sapevo che ci potevano essere problemi...ora usciamo di qui, ci vediamo nell'atrio del primo piano...io provo ad usare il Ponte Neurale...

“Cioè...voleva solo...proteggermi, è così?”  
“Quello che non afferro, Ari, è come ha fatto ad affezionarsi a te...in effetti occorre essere un bel po' fuori di testa...”  
Adesso Kay K. stava per crollare...ancora una volta DD le aveva risparmiato un'ennesima amarezza...perchè facendo così forse, i tirapiedi del genitore avrebbero fatto in modo di farla apparire come una ladra di strumenti avanzati di ricerca (un reato punibile con l'ergastolo, dato che potevano rappresentare dei progetti segreti) e in qualche modo era certa che avrebbe trascorso il resto dei suoi giorni in una cella d'isolamento, trattata alla stregua di una pericolosa criminale...ma Paperino non l'avrebbe mai permesso...in fondo glielo aveva promesso...l'avrebbe protetta sempre, a qualunque costo...come in quel momento.  
“Ho una fortuna che neanche riesco ad immaginarmi...DD, appena sarà tutto finito, ricominceremo insieme tutto quanto...te lo giuro sulla mia vita!” pensava in quell'istante, ricacciando indietro un'emozione che si stava affacciando al suo cuore.  
“Aspetta, però...poco fa hai detto che VI dovevo consegnare A.N.N....c'è qualcun altro oltre a te? Ma certo, era difficile che mio padre potesse organizzare una cosa tanto difficile da solo...che risate! Eh eh eh...”.  
Come se l'avesse letta nel pensiero, Konnery compì pochi passi alla sua sinistra, verso un cono d'ombra finora rimasto poco all'attenzione di tutti quanti...”Ci hai azzeccato, mia cara...infatti l'idea dell'Intelligenza Artificiale è stata di qualcuno che dice di conoscerti bene...non vedo come, ma vabbè, poco importa...vieni avanti...”.  
Così, si palesò una figura rimasta in silenzio fino a quel momento, che aumentò la sorpresa di Kay K.: Paperino gliene aveva parlato, dopo l'ultima missione in cui avevano dato una mano ai loro amici Paperinik e Lyla Lay...ma adesso sembrava l'inizio di un incubo.  
Era praticamente la fotocopia di Lyla, solo declinato al maschile: lo aveva visto una sola volta, per di più di sfuggita, ma Kay non dimenticava mai un volto una volta osservato...soprattutto questo.  
“Non...non è possibile...come fai ad essere ancora...'' la sua voce era tremolante.  
“...vivo? Ne è passato di tempo, Arianne Konnery...manco un saluto, che maleducata...ma non sono sorpreso...”  
Anche DD riconobbe quella voce, con un moto di orrore: “Non ci credo! Eppure eri stato eliminato, io...me l'hanno detto, lo ha fatto Lyla...com'è...”  
Sia lui (seppur solo cosciente) che Kay erano impalliditi di fronte all'unico essere che meno si aspettavano di trovarsi di fronte: tanto che, come se le loro menti fossero unite, esclamarono lo stesso nome: TYRRELL DUCKARD!

''Cazzo!!!! Porca troia...lo sapevo!...lo sapevo che stava andando tutto troppo bene...  
''Allora si tratta proprio di Tyrrell! Ma non era stato eliminato?''  
''Evidentemente è stato riportato in vita...peggio di prima...avanti, sbrighiamoci...''

Le ci vollero parecchi secondi per riprendersi, ma quell'attimo bastò ad abbassare la pistola e far in modo che i guadiaspalle di Konnery la immobilizzassero con un paio di manette simil – elettroniche...anch'esso prodotto futuristico.  
“Ehi, lasciatemi!” Kay K. commise l'unico errore che non doveva: distrarsi era un principio base per un agente segreto, ma tutte quelle rivelazioni l'avevano messa a durissima prova...ora non aveva più la forza di reagire, sebbene avesse l'agilità necessaria ad uscirne...ma non poteva abbandonare DD, no...non ne sarebbe stata mai capace, soprattutto adesso...  
“E così sei tu che mi darai l'OK definitivo, vero?” Tyrrell aveva il consueto aspetto, tuttavia con delle differenze rispetto a quando era ancora in vita...il corpo era quello di un droide percorso da raggi elettronici visibili sulle braccia, mentre il corpo, apparentemente simile a quello umano, aveva un sorta di cuore pulsante al centro, di un azzurro/blu intenso che emanava fasci di luce ad intermittenza.  
Dopo una rapida perquisizione di Kay, i due ceffi trovarono il chip. “Eccolo, capo...è ancora intatto” “dateglielo a lui...” Konnery indicò Duckard.  
“Devo dire che non è stato semplice recuperarlo, ma tu mi hai assicurato che tua figlia era la migliore...solo un po' troppo sentimentale...ma tanto non ci saranno più problemi d'ora in avanti...” Tyrrell era soddisfatto. “Lo sai come mi hanno rigenerato, vero? Dopo che mia sorella Lyla mi aveva disintegrato, ero come in animazione sospesa...ma qualcuno, o qualcosa, si è insinuato nella mia sinapsi neuronale e...be', mi ha suggerito cosa fare...rigenerandomi e...portandomi nel presente...''  
Kay K. però, pur immobilizzata, non perse occasione per una domanda pertinente...e Paperino, ormai quasi del tutto libero di muoversi, preferì ascoltare di nuovo. “Cos'hai fatto a Lyla, bastardo?”. “Come sei tornato dal futuro? Qualche altro corrotto nella Tempolizia?” Kay voleva guadagnare tempo.  
“No, Kay K...niente Tempolizia, stavolta...in realtà non credo si tratti di un essere visibile, se non in determinate condizioni...”  
“E Lyla e Paperinik? Se hai fatto loro qualcosa...” adesso era davvero in agitazione...non voleva che i suoi amici del futuro fossero coinvolti.  
“Appena tutto questo inizierà, non ci saranno più né Lyla né quel rompiscatole di Paperinik...te lo garantisco, ah ah ah ah ah ah!!!”  
Quella risata le mise i brividi. “Cosa vuoi fare esattamente?”  
“Sì, Tyrrell...cos'hai in mente, lattina arrugginita?”  
“Lo vedi questa specie di nucleo, qua al centro del mio torace? Si tratta di un salto quantico, tutta roba del futuro...che ora ho trasferito qui, pronta a ricreare le condizioni necessarie al fine di diventare tutti dipendenti dall'A.I....e così cambiare il futuro...ma tu – e il tuo sacco di patate che ti porti a spasso – non ne farete parte”.  
“Che vorresti dire?” Kay aveva però già intuito il suo destino...e quello di DD...  
“Credo che tu sappia un po' troppo adesso...ed anche i tuoi compari che non sono qui avranno modo di scoprirlo...” Konnery le sorrise distrattamente.  
Tyrell proseguì: “Il salto quantico permetterà l'evoluzione di tutti quanti...ma solo pochi di noi sapranno come governare nel modo giusto questo mondo...e pensa, devo ringraziare questa entità misteriosa, che un giorno vorrei ingraziare...ah, sembrava che il mio TD non funzionasse, ma per verificare che tu avessi fatto il lavoro era essenziale che ce lo avessi addosso...” disse mentre si sfiorava il collo.  
“Allora era tuo quel GPS quantico nel collo di Kay...Sporco pezzo di...!”  
“Tu sei un dissociato psichico...un malato di mente senza confini...” Kay K. adesso aveva del veleno da sputare in faccia a quei due che aveva di fronte...soprattutto suo padre. “Nemmeno Axel Alpha era così...”  
“Oh, giusto, Ari, quasi me ne dimenticavo...ho una cosa per te”. Da un cassetto tirò fuori un parrucchino scuro rappreso di sangue alla radice...impossibile non riconoscerlo allo sguardo.  
Arianne Konnery all'inizio ne fu inorridita...salvo poi ritrovare, anche se per poco, la sua freddezza. “Com'è successo?”  
“Questo non lo so, me lo hanno consegnato in privato...pensavo che lo volessi sapere...”  
“Tu...tu” rivolto al padre “non sei altro che un...un...un vigliacco! Un essere senza cuore, senza anima...io...anzi, ho una notizia da darti, perciò apri bene le orecchie...” Konnery non mosse un muscolo. “Da ora e per sempre...IO NON SONO PIU' TUA FIGLIA!!! Mi hai sentito?!?”  
Nel sacco DD non si sorprese. “Era ora che glielo dicessi...sei fantastica!”  
Lui non se la prese, anzi...”Bene, mi rendi più facile il lavoro, Arianne...portatela via, ragazzi...oh, e cercate di farla soffrire il meno possibile, almeno quanto il suo...morto che cammina, che ne dici?”  
Tyrrell e i due ceffi sorrisero alla battuta di pessimo gusto.  
“Non finisce qui! Me la pagherete tutti quanti, ve lo giuro!!!” Kay K. ora non trattenne più la rabbia, ma venne trascinata dai due assieme a DD, che però stava sentendo rinvigorirsi sempre più nel corpo.  
Una volta spariti dalla stanza, Konnery e Duckard brindarono con lo champagne posto sul tavolino: “E' stato più facile di quanto pensassimo...ora che farai con questo chip?” Konnery era curioso.  
“Attiverò subito le A.I. da qui...la diffusione elettromagnetica faciliterà la presa di coscienza di tutti quanti gli strumenti dotati di elettricità...solo che verrà sostituita dai quanti...un'evoluzione senza eguali nella storia...e noi ne saremo parte attiva!”  
Tyrrell però si teneva con una mano sempre il nucleo pulsante, avendo bisogno di rallentare le battiti...non era così stabile come immaginava. “a proposito...grazie per avermi messo a disposizione i tuoi progetti segreti...tua moglie non lo sa, vero?”  
“Intendi dire la mia quasi ex? Non credo, ho reclutato una squadra apposita da fuori...piuttosto sono io che devo ringraziarti per avermi riportato a casa”.  
“Era il minimo...in fondo volevo solo distruggere anche gli amici di Lyla e Paperinik, ma avevo bisogno di iniziare tutto daccapo...e grazie a questo mio amico che ancora non ho visto...be', sarà meglio andare alla Sala Centrale...non vieni?”  
“Dopo, ora vado a sistemare alcune cose...puoi sempre aspettarmi, comunque...” e uscendo dall'ufficio, si diresse verso una scala che portava in un altro luogo...che solo lui conosceva.

Black Dragon e Black Tiger stavn bruciando i corridoi: adesso più che mai Paperino e Kay K. avevano bisogno di loro. Ma a un certo punto Dragon si bloccò: qualcosa gli aveva attraversato la mente...qualcosa di orido...  
Tiger si fermò, avendo intuito che qualcosa non andava: “Dragon che hai? Va tutto bene?” “C'è qualcosa...qualcosa che mi vuole fermare ma cosa...” disse massaggiandosi la testa squamosa con le dita...sembrava un dolore insopportabile, ma si decise ad usare il Drift...

''Chi diavolo sei? Cosa vuoi da me e dai miei amici?''  
''Da..davvero non mi riconosci, Supremo? Eppure mi avevi cancellato fino a poco tempo fa...ma sono tornato...''  
Cobras – cioè la sua evoluzione Black Dragon – avvertì un dolore sempre più forte al cranio, ma quella voce...quella voce era fin troppo conosciuta...adesso gli era chiaro come fosse quell'entità la vera eminenza grigia di quel piano malato che avrebbe sostituito gli esseri umani con...degli esseri senzienti ma senza anima...e magari dominarli da fuori senza che se ne avvedessero...come dei robot...  
“Dragon, chi è che ti blocca?” Nonostante l'aspetto guerriero, Paperetta – alias Black Tiger, la su evoluzione – era sempre preoccupata per il compagno...ora però avvertiva che i nano-droidi stavano lentamente agendo, poiché le prime interferenze stavano iniziando dalle telecamere a circuito chiuso.  
Il Drago riprese conoscenza: “E' un nemico che credevamo sconfitto...maledizione...ma deve'essere tornato...”  
“Chi è? Dimmelo ti prego..”  
“Dopo, ora usciamo di qui...” ma da lontano avvertirono una forte esplosione...i nano-droidi stavano iniziando la festa...

Diverse decine di chilometri più a ovest, in una grande azienda localizzata alla periferia di una cittadina elvetica, due figure piuttosto massicce stavano cercando all'interno di essa qualcosa...qualcosa che assomigliasse anche vagamente ad un marchingegno elettronico...pronto per essere distrutto.  
“Qualunque cosa vediamo, io la gelifico e tu la grigli per bene, ok, Panthry?”  
“Sicuro, Wolfy...come una passeggiata nel parco qua fuori...”

Mentre venivano portati verso un'altra stanza, lungo un corridoio punteggiato di luci soffuse, Kay K. stava ripensando a tutte le malefatte del genitore...ed al fatto che proprio in quest'ultima lei era stata usata da pedina...solo DD poteva conoscere la verità (e forse anche Cobras) ma ancora una volta avrebbe voluto dirglielo in privato...e così evitare che si rinchiudesse di nuovo a riccio in se stessa e vanificare tutto il rapporto costruito con Paperino...era davvero incredibile come riuscisse a conoscere la sua sensibilità...ora però occorreva un piano alla svelta!  
“Sapete ragazzi...siete proprio delle scimmie ammaestrate...prendere ordini da mio...da Peter Konnery...non credete che ci potrebbe essere di meglio?” Arianne ora voleva innervosirli, per guadagnare tempo...”Insomma, DD...quanto ci stai mettendo?”  
“Fa' silenzio, Konnery!” Uno dei due bodyguard continuava a tenerle stretti i polsi con le manette circolari quantistiche. “Presto raggiungerai il tuo agente segreto di serie Z...non pensavo che ne fossi invaghita...”  
“Perchè il mio è qualcosa di molto più forte di voi due insieme!...ma non formereste un mezzo cervello neanche sotto minaccia...”  
“Ora basta! Se non la smetti subito io...”  
“TU NON LA TOCCHI!” la voce sorprese i due energumeni ed anche Kay K., ma solo per poco: in circa mezzo secondo, DD (ormai del tutto ripresosi nei movimenti) si liberò del sacco, scattò in volo prima di dare un violentissimo calcio volante sul collo di quello che lo teneva per i piedi; la forza fu così devastante che gli spezzò l'osso come fosse un grissino. Quasi allo stesso tempo Kay sfruttò appieno l'elasticità del suo corpo, saltando all'indietro e portandosi le mani legate in avanti: rapidamente diede un colpo di piede al volto dell'altro ceffo che cadde gambe all'aria, prima che Kay gli bloccasse la gola con l'altro piede...fino a soffocare.  
Erano passati solo pochi minuti, prima che si guardassero ancora negli occhi: “Aspetta, ora ti libero!” Paperino non conosceva molto il salto quantico...ma la sua forza sì, specialmente quella Suprema...prima che la sua fidanzata avesse il tempo di capire le prese le manette e con energia sovrumana spezzò il filo che le univa...entrambe si spensero finendo di emanare gli impulsi quantistici. Ora Kay era libera di muoversi.  
Si abbracciarono e si baciarono con grande vigore...secondi che sembravano secoli...  
“Kay K! Stai bene, piccola?”  
“Oh, DD...ho...ho avuto paura che non ti riprendessi più...” Stava quasi per piangere dal sollievo. “pensavo che..quel veleno...”  
“Era tutto calcolato, Kay...Cobras mi ha spiegato che si tratta di veleno di una specie di serpente del centro/nord America – un boomslang mi pare (lui è l'esperto migliore di tutti i serpenti e rettili del pianeta) – il cui effetto tossico è nulla se preso a dosi infinitesime...può dare quella che si chiama morte apparente, ossia tutte le funzioni vitali sono sospese...a parte il cervello, s'intende...per fortuna la tempistica di ripresa è stata perfetta...mi sono rimasti altri due di questi aghi minuscoli, osserva...” e glieli mostrò erano proprio da aguzzare la vista. Ora però Kay (visibilmente sollevata) aveva gli occhi bassi.  
“Ehi, Kay...mi dispiace se non ti ho detto niente prima...e se tuo padre...” stavolta fu lei ad abbracciarlo stretto. “Shhhh...lo so che lo hai fatto perchè non venissi delusa...ma avevo già deciso di tagliare i ponti con lui e...con tutta la mia famiglia di esseri...maledetti...non voglio più aver niente a che fare con loro!”  
“Hai ragione...ma abbiamo ancora una cosa da fare...fermare Tyrrell Duckard e il suo folle piano...e questa volta sarò io ad ELIMINARLO personalmente! Dov'è la sala Centrale?” DD ora fremeva dalla rabbia.  
“Da qui credo tu debba proseguire fino in fondo e poi c'è un passaggio sulla sinistra, non puoi sbagliare...io ci vissuto in fondo...” Kay non voleva pensare al periodo in cui stava imparando il mestiere di spia, appreso tra gli altri proprio in quella che aveva sempre vissuto come una prigione...la stessa che suo padre aveva previsto in futuro per lei...  
“Ma tu non vieni con me?” Paperino tentennò.  
“No ancora, mio eroe... (lo disse con serietà) prima devo chiudere i conti con una certa persona...per sempre!” Kay K. sapeva quello che diceva.


	9. Chapter 9

DD non glielo impedì: “va bene, Kay... ci vediamo all'ingresso, ma non perdere tempo...credo che qualcuno...Cos'era!?” Anche loro avvertirono un'esplosione.  
“Non lo so...chi c'è oltre a noi?...” a Kay ora era salito un discreto timore.  
“Non credo che siano Jay e...aspetta, ora lo so...due amici che hanno deciso di darci una mano!” “Non saranno per caso...” “Esatto, mia cara! Quei due pazzi scatenati!... ma non perdiamo tempo, ora tocca a noi! Muoviamoci!”  
“Al volo, DD!”. E dopo un breve bacio sul becco si separarono per concludere definitivamente quella missione, ormai diventata una corsa ad ostacoli.

''Credevo di averti cancellato per sempre...come hai fatto a riemergere dalle tenebre dove ti avevo spedito?''  
''Dovresti...(soffio di vento gelido)...sapere che io mi posso rigenerare se avvengono le condizioni giuste...ora non potrai fermarmi, neanche...(altro soffio)...neanche i tuoi ami...cciiiii...sarà la vostra fine....''  
''Sei sempre stato un codardo!...Mostrati per bene, così avrò il piacere di ucciderti ancora...e stavolta ti piacerà...tanto...!''  
''...oppure hai solo paura di noi? Non osare sfidare il mio Drago, né me né altri...''  
''Ci...(soffio)...sei anche tu, Guerriera Felina...nessuno...so...sopr...sopravviverà...”. La voce emanava un suono così gutturale da lasciare i brividi, ma Dragon e Tiger non capivano da dove provenisse. Poi il Guerriero Supremo calcolò (con grande sorpresa) che la voce si era insinuata nella tua testa dai computer della sala macchine, sfruttando appieno la connessione neurale perchè lo ossessionasse nel cervello. Così provò a giocare d'astuzia, per quanto potesse: ''Allora è come l'ultima volta...ti mostri solo se qualcuno ti evoca...proprio come immaginavo...sei senza spina dorsale, vero? Ah ah ah ah ah ah...''  
''Tu...non...sai...cosa posso...diventare...''  
''Io so invece cosa diventerai tu...'' diede una rapidissima occhiata alla compagna, che subito intuì: la voce proveniva dal computer principale della sala macchine. Con un movimento rapido fece un balzo verso il monitor a Led luminescenti azzurri...pima che lo prendesse a graffi, di quelli pesanti...Si sentivano cavi spezzati, tasti saltati, rumori di circuiti che si rompevano, piccole fiamme che sprizzavano da varie zone dove erano stati inferti dei colpi...e mentre si avvertì quel soffio ancora più gelido, Dragon ne approfittò per lanciare una sorta di anatema con la Lingua Oscura (una sorta di maga nera proibita, altra sua peculiarità). Dopo un urlo incomprensibile, la misteriosa voce svanì e lui cadde a terra, semi intontito. Tiger corse a soccorrerlo.  
“Dragon! Come ti senti?” Da quando aveva scoperto i suoi fantastici poteri – e lui le aveva insegnato come usarli – non aveva mai perso di vista il fatto che ne fosse più innamorata di prima...anche quando lui si prendeva dei rischi che avrebbe risolto.  
“Tanquilla, amore...sto bene...ce ne vuole a mettermi knock-out...” lui le sorrise amabilmente, evidenziando i lunghi denti da drago affilati. “Ora non può più condizionare te o me...o chiunque altro...”  
“Ho avvertito quella voce, anche se per poco...e se fosse...” Tiger non completò la frase. “La mia paura è che sia proprio lui...porca troia!...questa è dura da affrontare...” Dragon (cioè Cobras) aveva scoperto di chi si trattava...ora però c'erano due amici da aiutare...così non persero tempo. “Ne parleremo dopo, ora diamoci una mossa!”  
“Certo, hai ragione! Let's go!” concluse la Tigre.

In una saletta che dava adito ad un ufficio conosciuto solo a chi lo utilizzava, Peter Konnery stava riflettendo...era giusto continuare in questa direzione? Cercare di trasformare un mondo che lo aveva sempre rinnegato per governarne uno senza anima...Be' perchè no! Dopotutto cosa lo tratteneva ancora? Sua figlia Arianne lo aveva rinnegato, Double Duck non era più un problema...ora restava solo Tyrrell Duckard...che in fondo poteva anche intuirlo, ma bastava essere solo più rapidi di quanto si sarebbe aspettato...in fondo perchè dividere una nuova scoperta con qualcuno apparso all'improvviso che poi ti avrebbe tolto di mezzo...tanto valeva farlo lui. Così entrò nella stanza, compose una combinazione di una cassaforte ad armadio ed estrasse un'arma unica nel suo genere...”Peccato, Tyrrell...in fondo mi stavi anche simpatico...sempre meglio di quel menagramo di Axel Alpha...ma tutto sommato...”.  
Senti un click alle spalle. “Hai ragione! Non ho mai potuto sopportare quello stronzo...e neanche te...” Konnery si girò e – sempre con fare da oggetto sottoposto a una buona dose di Valium – vide Kay K. che gli puntava contro la stessa arma di prima...ma adesso aveva il puntatore laser sulla fronte. Non avrebbe esitato a premere il grilletto stavolta, se voleva chiudere i conti con lui.  
“Oh, bene...credevo che ti avessero già sistemata, ma noto con piacere che devi sempre avere tu l'ultima parola, dico bene?” Konnery le sorrise ancora, cercando di distrarla come poco fa...ma Kay ora aveva ben altro in mente.  
“Sei sempre stato meschino con tutti nella vita...ma con me...cosa ti piaceva di più? Vedermi soffrire? Vedere come io cercavo di dimostrare che potevo essere migliore di te..ed invece mi sono vergognata di esserlo?”. La sua rabbia stava per diventare incontenibile...perchè il genitore era sempre occupato nel suo ''lavoro'' (quale poi? Il ladro sovvenzionato?), lasciandola da sola al suo destino...anche la madre era sempre stata fredda – pure lei occupata nel suo lavoro di top manager – e così Arianne era stata costretta a sviluppare una personalità molto forte, ma a volte distaccata dal resto della vita...almeno fino a quando conobbe Paperino...che col tempo le aveva letteralmente cambiato l'esistenza...ma a questo avrebbe pensato dopo.  
Continuando a tenere puntata l'arma, Kay continuò: “Ti ho detto che per me non esisti più, perchè se siamo arrivati a questo è anche colpa tua”.  
“E pensi che, se tu fossi stata insieme a Double...cioè...quel tipetto, Paperino...avresti avuto una vita migliore? Immagino che non saresti cambiata di una virgola...conoscendoti...”  
“E qui ti sbagli!!! il lavaggio del cervello che tu e gli altri avete tentato di farmi non ha funzionato...tu credi che l'abbia ucciso? Ma sul serio? Eh eh eh eh eh...con il mio DD dedico ogni giorno anima e corpo...”  
Konnery adesso venne colto alla sprovvista...forse se l'aspettava, ma in quel momento...”Oh...ah, ho capito...sai...all'inizio pensavo che in questo lavoro i sentimenti dovessero essere lasciati fuori...ma evidentemente pensavo bene,,,” e con una mossa fulminea premette un tasto dietro di lui...dal pavimento ai piedi di Kay K uscirono due scosse (ovviamente di natura quantica) che la stordirono facendole perdere l'equilibrio...ma con un riflesso a dir poco felino riuscì a sparare un colpo che prese in pieno la cassaforte dove disintegrò la pila di fogli che stava per recuperare Konnery...”No! Quei documenti mi servivano, maledetta...” “Ora siamo pari...o quasi...” Kay aveva ancora le gambe semi paralizzate, ma voleva finire il lavoro...tuttavia un'altra scossa (partita da chissà dove) la mise a terra, prima di chiudere gli occhi per lo shock...

Nella Sala Centrale, intanto, Tyrrell Duckard era pronto ad inserire A.N.N. nel disco principale, in modo che la sua energia quantica si diffondesse via etere su tutti i device localizzati nella fabbrica a pochi chilometri da lì...e per un effetto domino anche a tutti quelli diffusi sul pianeta...alcuni anche tramite i satelliti militari...sarebbe stata la fine definitiva per il genere umano e la nascita di un impero comandato da macchine super intelligenti?

“Ora non potrà più fermarmi nessuno! Con questo affarino minuscolo potrò comandare tutti i dispositivi elettronici di questo mondo...ma saranno ad energia quantica! Che controllerò in esclusiva da solo...e che Konnery si fotta! Non ho certo bisogno di lui, né di quel...bah...non so più chi sia, ma chi se ne frega...appena cambierò questo presente, il futuro sarà diverso da quando sono ritornato...e tu Lyla, probabilmente né te né il tuo Paperinik esisterete più...e senza sporcarmi le mani, che facilità...”  
“Fossi in te rifarei i conti...sai, per essere un droide hai un cervello decisamente arrugginito...ops, scusami Tyrrell...dimentico sempre che tu NON hai un cervello...”  
“Ma cosa...” Tyrell rimase sconvolto. “No! Non è possibile...come puoi essere...”  
“ancora vivo? In effetti me lo chiedo spesso...credo che anche i gatti abbiano meno vite di me...” Double Duck, in smoking nero, troneggiava dall'altro lato della sala, in attesa della mossa di Duckard.  
“E così...e così hai deciso di accontentarmi anche tu, vero?” Tyrrell tornò immediatamente il solito sbruffone. “Sicuro, hai preferito che fossi io a disintegrarti, invece della tua partner...”  
“Non solo è la mia partner, ma è soprattutto la mia DONNA! Ricordalo bene...la mia ragazza...UNICA ED INSOSTITUIBILE!!!”  
“Ma guarda un po'...in effetti, l'ultima volta lo si era capito, ma...non sembrava così certo...”. Anche Tyrrell stava giocando con i suoi sentimenti per innervosirlo...un punto in comune con Konnery.  
Per tutta risposta DD estrasse fuori dallo smoking in mezzo secondo una pistola laser a getto fotonico, puntandola contro Duckard. Una volta premuto il grilletto, il bersaglio era spacciato, poiché il raggio di luce s'indirizzava automaticamente contro una fonte di calore...in questo caso il cuore quantico di Tyrrell.  
“Lo sai che mi basta poco per distruggerti, vero Tyrrell? Completerò il lavoro di Lyla...e di Nik, porca troia!”. Tuttavia Duckard tirò fuori da uno scomparto del suo corpo A.N.N. per mostrarglielo...per lasciargli capire che era lui a comandare la contesa. “A me invece basta un lancio singolo in un buchetto perchè parta il processo, con il mio cuore posso velocizzare il tutto senza che tu abbia il tempo di pensare...come la mettiamo, genio? Ah ah ah!”  
Paperino sapeva che era vero: Tyrrell conosceva l'energia quantica molto meglio di lui. Tuttavia...ecco l'idea!  
“Oh, bè...non sarà necessario...ho altri due amici che stanno facendo un altro lavoretto per impedire tutto questo...naturalmente se te l'avessi detto mi sarebbe guastato tutto il divertimento...così...” Cambiò obiettivo. Indirizzando l'arma sul grande computer che aveva a pochi passi, iniziò lentamente a premere il grilletto, anche solo per provocare Tyrrell. Che subito s'agitò.  
“Non penserai di...?” “Be', ti ho detto che fai sempre male i tuoi conti...niente computer, niente mezzo di diffusione di tale microchip o altra diavoleria...”  
“E se trovassimo un accordo? Potrei sempre...”  
“Conosco i tuoi accordi, perciò ti dico no, grazie...adesso aspetto che Kay...” ma non finì di parlare che un'altra voce, dalla porta che stava poco più in alto, sopra il monitor, gli giunse: “Io farei un altro tipo di conti, conti molto importanti, Double Duck”.  
Istintivamente DD puntò la pistola verso il luogo dove proveniva il suono, e vide con grande orrore Peter Konnery tenere Kay K. con una Magnum puntata alla tempia.  
Ora la situazione era tesissima.  
“Kay!” Paperino ora aveva il cuore in gola...dopo tanto tempo, quando finalmente si era riunito alla sua partner – anzi, la sua fidanzata – ora il destino gliela stava portando via ancora... No! non di nuovo! pensava senza poter fare nulla.  
“Se vuoi che la tua ragazza viva, getta via l'arma!” disse Konnery.  
“Non oserai farle del male, vero? Lurido doppiogiochista...è sempre tua figlia, in fondo...ma come fai a non avere un minimo di vergogna, Konnery!”  
“Sai...nel corso degli anni ho cancellato tutto quello che potesse fermarmi nelle mie imprese...se vuoi definirmi padre snaturato, ok, lo accetto...ma lei mi ha pur sempre rinnegato, perciò...”  
“E lo rifarei tutte le volte!” replicò Arianne, sebbene stretta al collo.  
“Ora non perdiamo tempo, Duck... in fondo non vuoi che anche Tyrrell cerchi di avviare il suo nuovo, come dire...hobby?”  
Ma Tyrrell replicò: “Considerando che tu mi hai dato una mano...ma che io non abbia mai apprezzato il lavoro di squadra, direi che...”. Un'altra esplosione più ravvicinata indicava che i nano-droidi stavano facendo effetto...il sistema era infettato.  
Paperino e Kay K. si scambiarono un altro sguardo, stavolta d'intesa: loro sì che erano – e sono – un team perfettamente oliato, in cui bastava poco per sapere cosa volevano l'uno dall'altra e viceversa. Con un movimento più fulmineo di un passaggio di elettroni da una presa di corrente ad un'altra fonte di energia, Kay gettò una manata sul collo del padre che subito si portò la sua mano al punto dolente, lasciandola libera...immediatamente si lanciò verso terra rotolandosi, mentre nello stesso istante Double Duck sparò un colpo al pulsar heart di Tyrrell, che avvertì un fortissimo dolore al petto, e subito dopo un altro colpo venne scaricato sul computer principale.  
“Ah! Ma cosa mi hai fatto?!”  
“A quanto pare, ti ho ripagato della stessa moneta...ti ho scagliato un proiettile quantico...ma imbottito di nano-droidi, che agiscono come un antivirus quando riconoscono un corpo estraneo...quale sei tu, d'altronde...” DD amava questo genere di situazione.  
Ma anche Peter Konnery stava lentamente perdendo i sensi. “Arianne, cosa mi hai fatto? Mi sto bloccando...non sento più le mani...e i piedi...”  
“Hai avuto la lezione che ti sei sempre meritato! È un semplice ago, ma con un veleno che può bloccarti i centri vitali del corpo...peccato che non blocchi anche il tuo cervello..” concluse prima di lanciare uno sputo per terra. Poi corse da DD.  
Che subito le tese le braccia con fare protettivo, con Kay che voleva sentire ancora il suo partner e fidanzato in tutto il suo calore.  
“Dio del cielo, stavo morendo di paura!” Paperino aveva la voce spaventata.  
“Ho avuto...più paura io...nel vedere che eri bloccato...se ti fosse successo qualcosa...non ce l'avrei a...” anche Kay aveva il becco che le tremava.  
“Amore, ora è tutto finito...ma tra poco qui non resterà più niente...l'esplosione, anzi le esplosioni che si stanno susseguendo sono dovute ai nano-droidi...”  
“...che mi hai spiegato sono antivirus in grado di distruggere tutti i sistemi informatici del pianeta Terra, giusto...?”  
“Esatto! Ora però sarà meglio scappare di qui, convieni?”  
“Be', mi conosci...filiamo!” “E con lui cosa ne facciamo? Lo vuoi lasciare qui?” DD indicò Konnery, completamente immobile.  
Kay K. divenne improvvisamente fredda: “Non mi riguarda più...può anche restare qui...se sono...”. Un'altra esplosione li raggiunse da più vicino. “Accidenti, è troppo vicina!”  
“Sarà meglio andare, DD!” Kay lo prese istintivamente per mano ed insieme corsero verso l'uscita, distante però quasi cinquecento metri.  
Tuttavia, prima di fuggire, Paperino si fermò ad osservare Tyrrell Duckard che si stava contorcendo dal dolore inferto dal proiettile quantico: le sue membra sembravano percorse da piccole saette passanti dal colore rosso-arancio a quello blu-azzurro, mentre il suo cuore pulsante stava pericolosamente diventando rosso...segno che stava per soccombere.  
“Aiutami, ti prego! Non vedi come soffro! Ah!” ma DD lo guardava gelidamente...da Kay K. aveva imparato che i nemici vanno trattati per come sono...sebbene da Cobras avesse appreso a sua volta che si potevano perdonare...ma non in quel caso.  
“Se vuoi che ti aiuti, prima devi dirmi come ci sei arrivato qui, nel presente...”  
“Ah...non sa...saprei...nel futuro ho sentito una voce...che...mi diceva che mi avrebbe permesso di tornare nel presente, col suo...oh...aiuto...e che...se avessi fatto quello che...tu...mi hai impe...dito...anche lui sarebbe potuto...risorgere...”  
“Chi è? Di chi stai parlando?”  
“Si...si fa...chiam...chiama...re...Sle...Slen...” Tyrrell non finì di completare la frase che i nano-droidi che aveva in corpo gli raggiunsero il cranio, e fu allora che Paperino vide luccicare i suoi occhi...scorgendovi un'immagine riflessa che gli raggelò il sangue...solo mezzo secondo per vedere un volto pallido circondato da ombre nere...  
“DD, MUOVIAMOCI! QUI CROLLA TUTTO, SBRIGATI!!!” la voce di Kay lo riportò alla realtà. Così, dando un'ultima occhiata al corpo di Duckard che si stava disfacendo – e di riflesso a quello senza vita apparente di Konnery poco distante – raggiunse la sua donna ed insieme corsero il più lontano possibile. “Che tu possa morire tra le fiamme dell'inferno, Konnery!” fu l'ultimo pensiero di Paperino prima della fuga dalla Sala Centrale. E proprio in quell'istante un lampo di fuoco fu l'ultima immagine che vide Tyrrell.


	10. Chapter 10

Mentre scappavano da quelle fiamme che stavano avviluppando ormai tutte le zone dell'edificio, Paperino e Kay K. ebbero modo di dirsi in fretta poche parole: “Cosa hai fatto a tuo... (si corresse subito) ...a Konnery?”  
“Gli ho iniettato il veleno presente nell'ago che mi avevi mostrato poco prima...spero che abbia un effetto definitivo...”  
“Se hai dato forza come penso allora...sì...avrà un effetto a lunga durata...”  
Sfortunatamente per loro i nano-droidi, una volta che attuavano la loro azione, diventavano sempre più veloci...un danno collaterale forse non previsto...ma ormai era tardi per pensarci.  
Tuttavia c'era un altro ostacolo da superare: le porte principali dello stabile, alte e tutte in acciaio temprato, erano mosse da un meccanismo che scattava in automatico se agli altri apparecchi elettronici fosse avvenuto un problema...in quel caso, muovendosi lentamente avrebbero circoscritto l'incendio, ma intrappolando chi stava all'interno...come DD e Arianne.  
“Oh, no! No! No! Maledizione!” fu l'urlo di Kay.  
“Che succede...aspetta, ma che...è una mia impressione o si stanno chiudendo...?”  
“E' così, invece...come voleva mio...porca puttana, se qualcuno cercava di fregarlo, in qualche modo voleva evitare che certe cose uscissero da qui dentro...anche a costo della vita...l'ho sempre saputo che era un paranoico, maledetto...”  
“Non parlare, Kay! Corriamo più veloci della luce!!!” Paperino incitò la compagna a risparmiare fiato...ma le porte erano sempre più sul punto di sigillare tutto quanto, ed entrambi erano ancora distanti...sembrava la fine...  
Ma a un tratto...ecco che ci fu un rumore sordo, come di due oggetti che frizionassero fortemente...e di due voci indistinte che sembravano provenire da fuori...  
“Avanti! Tieni il lato destro!...siamo più forti, dai!...”  
“Ci sto provando, dannazione! Provo ad affondare gli artigli...”  
A poche decine di metri stavano precipitandosi come dei disperati i due agenti segreti. “Sììììì! Sono loro, Kay! Dai che ce la facciamo...”  
Kay K. non voleva crederci: “Allora ce l'hanno fatta...forza!...” e accelerò il passo.  
“VOI DUE DEBOSCIATI, MUOVETEVI LE CHIAPPE! NON RIUSCIAMO A RESISTERE!” tuonò la potentissima voce stentorea di Black Dragon, il quale, assieme a Black Tiger, con la consueta forza oltre il sovrumano, stava tenendo ferme le porte prima della chiusura completa.  
E grazie ad ultimo, intenso e gigantesco sforzo, prima che le fiamme arrivassero, spiccarono un lungo salto che terminò sulla ghiaia di fronte loro.  
“Molla, Tiger!” “...e poi filiamo anche noi, Dragon!”.  
Il suono che ne seguì fu una deflagrazione pazzesca! Tutto l'edificio stava bruciando come fosse un falò immenso, con le vampate che guizzavano in aria, fin quasi a toccare il cielo.  
Si stava consumando tutto nel giro di alcuni minuti, mentre Paperino e Kay K. si stavano lentamente riprendendo dopo aver assorbito l'onda d'urto...erano un po' ammaccati ma tutto sommato in discreta salute. Si cercarono istintivamente prima di un abbraccio lungo e profondo...il tutto di fronte al rogo che illuminava la fine della notte.

L'alba era ormai passata da poco, quando i due erano ancora intenti ad osservare la carcassa di quella che fino a poco prima era una fiorente società informatica con ramificazioni nelle telecomunicazioni...ma ora cosa importava?  
Passarono pochi attimi, quando Paperino – la sua mano destra teneva la mano sinistra di Kay – , con gli abiti consunti da tutto quello che era successo in poche ore e l'adrenalina che stava scivolando via dal corpo, ruppe il silenzio.  
“Allora...è tutto finito?”  
“Eh, sì...così pare...” fu la risposta asciutta di Kay K., mentre si stava togliendo l'auricolare dall'orecchio (peraltro fuori uso).  
“Sai...non mi ricordavo più un'avventura come questa...ne è passato del tempo, in fondo...” continuò Paperino.  
“Hai ragione, DD...a questi livelli, poi...” in realtà Arianne sperava in altre parole dal compagno. Ed infatti...  
“In realtà, Kay...io...ho riflettuto tanto su di noi...indipendentemente da questa missione...ed ho capito una cosa, una cosa molto importante...”  
Kay K. rimase in sospeso: “Che cosa hai capito?”  
Da non troppo lontano, Cobras e Paperetta (tornati in versione normale) stavano osservando la scena con interesse, ma senza essere notati, almeno per ora.  
Paperino, da tempo consapevole delle proprie scelte, guardò negli occhi Kay K. (in pratica alla sua stessa altezza) prima di tenerle entrambe le mani...  
“Kay...Arianne...” disse avvolgendola stretta. Lei venne colta alla sprovvista. “IO NON TI LASCIO PIU'! NON VOGLIO PERDERTI UN'ALTRA VOLTA!” mentre stava per crollare emotivamente. “SENZA DI TE LA VITA NON HA UN SENSO, IO NON HO UN SENSO...tutti questi mesi, più di un anno...gli incubi, la depressione...non riuscivo più a stare in pace con me stesso, con gli altri...anche se il tuo comportamento non era dei migliori, il solo pensiero rivolto a te mi dava conforto, sollievo...e quando sei arrivata da me...” disse con le lacrime ormai fuori dagli occhi.  
Kay K. spalancò le iridi: nel suo cuore (ormai saldamente nelle mani di Paperino) si stava allargando una miriade di sentimenti, che solo una persona dall'animo dolce e sensibile – sebbene a volte un po' musone e permaloso, ma non le importava – qual era lui poteva generare. Ebbe un moto di commozione.  
“Basta! Ti prego, non continuare...” gli rispose respingendolo delicatamente, ma senza togliergli le braccia dalla vita. “Tu...NON HAI LA MINIMA IDEA SU COSA TU RAPPRESENTI PER ME! TU NON HAI IDEA COSA VUOL DIRE STARE LONTANA DALL'UOMO CHE AMO!” Disse l'ultima frase con passionalità...perchè anche Kay aveva scelto, già da diverso tempo.  
Fu lei ora a tenerlo stretto: “Da quando ti conosco, da quando fai parte di me io...non ho mai provato niente di così bello, di così unico...ma sapevo che non avevo speranze, se stavi con...”  
“E' il passato, piccola mia, il passato...che non si può certo cambiare o cancellare, ma ci serve per per crescere, per maturare...e vale per tutti, tu ed io...ma se me lo permetterai...PORTA IL TUO PASSATO CON ME! Lo divideremo insieme, senza paura...perchè io non ho paura di te, non l'ho mai avuta...anche quando hai cercato di farmi un buco in testa (o era sul cuore, boh?)...Kay, IO TI PROTEGGERO' SEMPRE! L'ho giurato a me stesso e lo giuro davanti a te...e lo farò anche quando mi dirai di no...KAY, IO TI AMO!” mentre i due volti erano ormai a contatto.  
Ormai sempre più in lacrime, con il cuore che traboccava di un'emozione indescrivibile Arianne Konnery non si trattenne più – non l'avrebbe più permesso a se stessa – e lo riempì di baci sul volto piumato con una passione mai vista prima...già, prima di baciarlo intensamente sul becco, con Paperino che intrecciò la sua lingua con quella della sua amata.  
“Oh, DD...amore mio, quanto ho atteso queste parole...”. Piangendo come una bambina, affondò il becco sul collo di lui, che la teneva sempre più stretta a sé. “Mio eroico, dolce Paperino...IO VOGLIO FAR PARTE DELLA TUA VITA, PER SEMPRE! IO TI AMO PIU' DELLA STESSA VITA! Se me lo permetterai...”.  
Stavolta fu il cuore di Paperino ad avere una palpitazione. Perchè era quella la risposta alla sua tacita domanda. “Ma tu hai sempre fatto parte della mia vita, Kay, da quando ti conosco...hai fatto molto più tu in pochi anni che altri in una vita intera..e poi...quando ti sei mai fermata davanti ad un ostacolo per ottenere qualcosa?” le disse tra il serio e il faceto. Kay K. per tutta risposta lo baciò di nuovo.  
Poi, a un tratto si sentirono osservati: osservando verso l'ampio ingresso videro due figure familiari, che li osservavano del tutto commossi.  
“Cobras! Paperetta! Ma...da quanto eravate lì?” DD era sorpreso di vederli lì, anche se sapeva che li avevano aiutati, ed anche Kay “Allora non ci siamo solo noi come spie qui, DD...” disse con ironia.  
“Perdonateci l'intrusione, ma è già la seconda dichiarazione in pochi giorni...non sappiamo resistere...” Paperetta si stava ancora asciugando le guance, mentre con Cobras (tanto freddo e calcolatore in situazioni d'emergenza, ma tanto, tanto sensibile in tante altre occasioni come in quel momento) li andò a stringere entrambi, che ricambiarono subito. “Siete stati davvero splendidi! Unici direi...i complimenti servono a poco, non descriverebbero niente a confronto...”.  
“Siete come i protagonisti di un romanzo rosa...”  
“A noi può solo fare piacere...e forse anche a loro...” Cobras indicò una zona vicina dove aveva scorto altri tre uomini...già conosciuti...  
“Non...non riesco a crederci...anche voi avete...” Kay, sempre stretta al suo fidanzato, vide Jay J., Head H. e il dottor Gizmo che sorridevano loro.  
“Oh, perfetto...immagino abbiate visto tutto...” Paperino sorrise un po' imbarazzato.  
“In realtà, ci avete solo dato conferma di quello che sapevamo da tempo...era ora che vi dichiaraste...” Gizmo, sempre positivo, sorrise loro indulgente.  
Persino il burbero Jay J. ebbe a complimentarsi: “Devo ammetterlo, è stata una missione davvero complicata, come non ne vedevamo da tempo...ma sapevamo che ce l'avreste fatta, come sempre in fondo...ed ora siete partner non solo al lavoro, ma anche nella vita...davvero bravissimi” concluse in tono serio.  
Entrambi scostarono il viso, arrossando. “Era solo questione di tempo, in fondo...”  
“Mi dispiace solo per tuo padre, Kay...non era previsto che finisse così...” parlò in tono comprensivo Paperetta.  
“Oh, non importa, Paperetta...è meglio così, credimi...” rispose Kay k., appoggiandosi sulla spalla di Paperino, che le portò una mano sulla guancia.  
Ma Heady non era dello stesso avviso: “Qui vi sbagliate, invece...osserva un po'...” e si levò da dove si trovava per mostrare il corpo apparentemente senza vita di Peter Konnery. “Quando abbiamo scoperto che le trasmittenti ad impulso non funzionavano perchè le pareti di quell'edificio schermavano le onde sonore, siamo partiti subitissimo, grazie ad un volo rapido...fortunatamente siamo entrati quando loro due (ed indicò Cobras e Paperetta) avevano già installato i...come si chiamano...nano-droidi – però, è stato facile pronunciarlo – e lo abbiamo recuperato prima che esplodesse tutto...ora però domani la schiena ne risentirà parecchio...”  
Head H. sapeva che a una certa età non poteva più effettuare certe cose...ma almeno voleva togliersi una piccola soddisfazione...agire ancora sul campo come una volta.  
Tutti diedero un'occhiata a Konnery: in effetti sembrava morto, ma Cobras chiese subito: “Gli avete iniettato l'ago con il veleno di boomslang, vero?”  
“Sono stata io, Cobras...mi ha provocata e gliel'ho piantato nel collo...” disse Kay K.  
“Ma te l'ho passata io, Kay...” Paperino si affrettò a prendersi la colpa.  
“Non ha nessuna importanza, ora...è andato tutto in corpo, il veleno?”  
“Credo di sì...e spero che sia efficace...”  
Ma Cobras chiese a Paperino: “Tu te ne sei messo quanto te ne avevo detto, giusto?”  
“Certo, una quantità bassissima...ed eccomi ancora qui...” disse sorridendo.  
Poi, rivolto a Kay: “Se come hai detto è entrato tutto in circolo... in questo caso non parlerei più di animazione sospesa, o morte apparente, se preferite...il cervello rimane attivo, ma il resto del corpo...non si riprenderà più...una volta che raggiunge i centri nervosi in ampie quantità...” concluse in tono freddo.  
“Insomma, è diventato un...vegetale?” Paperino si diede una risposta automatica a una domanda ovvia.  
“Un vegetale, hai detto?” ora era Kay K. ad essere incredula. Ma non se la prese più di tanto, anzi...la punizione che gli aveva inflitto andava oltre il dovuto.  
“Non è colpa tua...hai fatto la cosa giusta” le disse Paperetta.  
“In fondo hai avuto la giustizia che cercavi, mia cara...” continuò Paperino.  
“Di certo non nuocerà più a nessuno...” fu il commento di Heady.  
Kay abbassò gli occhi...”Non l'ho perso oggi...era successo diverso tempo fa...” terminò di dire prima di essere circondata dal calore di tutti...soprattutto DD.  
“Ci eravamo dimenticati che tutti abbiamo un'umanità...” Gizmo, che da giovane dovette rinunciare ad una donna per la carriera, era stato sempre il primo, poco tempo prima, a voler propendere perchè Double Duck e Kay K. iniziassero una relazione privata...ora quel tempo tiranno gli aveva dato ragione.  
“Già...hai sempre ragione tu, Gizmo...” Jay J., che aveva posto il lavoro di agente segreto al di sopra di tutto, preferiva che la vita personale venisse lasciata fuori dall'attività spionistica, ora concordava sul fatto che, se due persone fossero unite anche in missione come fra di loro, tutto sarebbe risultato più semplice, almeno fino a un certo punto...anche lui, come del resto Head H., sentiva la nostalgia dei vecchi tempi, dell'Agenzia...ma qualcosa stava per cambiare...  
Fu ancora Cobras a riportare tutti all'ordine: “E Tyrrell invece?”  
“Duckard? Come puoi aver notato...l'ho TERMINATO” disse con soddisfazione Paperino. Kay però non voleva avere dubbi: “Ne sei sicuro, mio caro? Non vorrei che, conoscendolo...”. “Giusto, hai ragione...meglio controllare...Cobras?”  
“Eccomi, fratello”. Pur essendo un leader indiscusso, Cobras sapeva anche comportarsi da gregario al momento opportuno...per questo era amatissimo da tutti.  
In mezzo alla cenere, ai computer distrutti o semifunzionanti, tutti e due videro il corpo senza vita di Tyrrell Duckard: sembrava un ammasso gelatinoso, una poltiglia scura che emanava piccole bolle scure, come da una pozza fangosa.  
In effetti c'era qualcosa di strano. “Che io sappia i nano-droidi non producono questo effetto, una volta inseriti...giusto?” DD ne conosceva da qualche tempo come funzionavano, ma così...no, era impossibile.  
“Hai ragione, Donny...e forse credo di avere la risposta che cerchiamo...probabilmente, quando Tyrrell è giunto dal futuro, devono averlo aggiornato...ossia inserito dei dati che, per uno del secolo XXIII° è comunissimo, ma nel presente...è ancora rivoluzionario...ma quando gli hanno creato questo – questo cuore quantico – devono avere inserito a sua volta dei nano-droidi, i quali avevano bisogno di una fortissima energia per rendersi stabili, come i quanti...inserendone di più, come hai fatto tu, si è di nuovo creata instabilità, così lo hanno fritto per bene...non guardarmi così, se hai spiegazioni migliori, ti ascolto...”. Paperino non se ne capacitava: non stava troppo in piedi quel discorso, ma se lo diceva suo fratello adottivo che ne capiva di più...pace ed amen. Come se avesse ancora importanza...  
Anche Paperetta e Kay K. sentirono di riflesso tale parole, ma senza esserne troppo convinte...  
“Inoltre mi ha detto una sola parola, prima che fuggissi con Kay...credo iniziasse con Slen...”  
Cobras ebbe un blocco al cuore...allora la voce che aveva sentito con Paperetta era la sua! “Cazzo! Dunque si tratta ancora di lui...”  
“Chi? Non dirai per caso...” anche Paperino aveva capito.  
“Proprio lui...SLENDER-MAN! Ma affronteremo l'argomento al momento giusto...”  
”Invece ho un'altra notizia da darvi: a quanto mi hanno mostrato mentre stavamo lì dentro, il mio ex, Axel Alpha, è stato eliminato! Non sapete quanto ne sono felice...” Kay K. lo disse senza rimorsi, mentre tutti la guardavano straniti.  
“Lo so, non è bello gioire della morte di altri, però...non avete idea di quello che mi fatto passare...e che mi ha impedito di...ritrovarmi con DD...e capire quanto sia importante per me...” Arianne gli prese le mani, ma Paperino a quel punto scelse di parlarne. “Kay...in realtà è andata un po' diversamente...”  
“Cosa? Che stai dicendo?”  
“Poco tempo fa, dopo l'ultima missione condotta assieme a Lyla e Nik, Axel prese l'ergastolo in una prigione super isolata...quando lo scoprii, decisi che era venuto il momento di affrontarlo...così, senza essere notato da nessuno, l'ho minacciato che, se anche solo ti avesse sfiorato, l'avrebbe pagata a carissimo prezzo...non che gliene importasse più di tanto, ma ho voluto forzare la mano...un po' come quando ho preso a legnate Gastone...ricordi, vero?”  
Eccome se Kay lo ricordava! Non avrebbe mai pensato che DD si sarebbe spinto fin là...un'altra ragione per stare con lui.  
“Ma allora...tu l'hai...” “No! L'ho lasciato mezzo tramortito sul pavimento, e me ne sono andato...non mi sporco certo le mani per un idiota megalomane!”  
Kay K. lo guardò dubbiosa...”E' la verità, Kay, non ce la farei a dirti una bugia...anche se tu non hai...” ma lei gli gettò le braccia al collo. Prima di stringerlo così forte che per poco non soffocò.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello,
> 
> This is the final chapter of my friend's Stanislao fanfic about Donald Duck and Arianne Konnery. I am so grateful I can be friends with him :)

“Grazie...mi hai protetto ancora...come mi hai promesso...”  
Le sorrise. “Le mie promesse sono debito verso di te...”  
“Ho capito...mi avvertite quando finite con le vostre effusioni?” Cobras sembrava spazientito, ma in realtà trovava romantico che finalmente loro due potessero confessarsi cose piuttosto particolari assieme a tutto il resto. Perchè lui sapeva tutta la storia...  
''Axel è morto non per il tuo pestaggio, Donny...sono stato io!''  
''Cobras! L'hai liquidato tu, allora?''  
''Come un giochetto da bambini...ma te ne parlerò in privato...tu non dire nulla a Kay, mi raccomando...''  
''Ma certo! Assolutamente!''  
''E mi sono premunito di consegnare il suo scalpo a Konnery...giusto per fargli un regalo...''

“E' stato di sicuro Tyrrell Duckard...non si spiegherebbe altrimenti...”  
“Come può essere stato Tyrrell? Cosa avrebbe avuto da guadagnarci?”  
“Cobras, Kay ha ragione...non avrebbe senso...”  
“Ricordatevi che Tyrrell non voleva avere concorrenti...proprio come Lyla e Paperinik...per questo la nostra droide del futuro ha cercato di eliminarlo...evidentemente deve aver intuito (non so come) che uno come Axel Alpha, benchè in prigione, volesse rubargli il posto, in quanto presumo che volesse progettare un evasione...e magari vedere cosa era in grado di fare con A.N.N....stiamo pur sempre parlando di un ladro cibernetico in fondo...perciò, sapendo dove fosse, l'ha tolto di mezzo.”  
“Ma come l'ha scoperto, non capisco...”  
“Non ha più importanza ormai...sono entrambi...fuori uso, dico bene?”  
Dopo un attimo di silenzio, risero tutti di gusto...tutta quell'avventura aveva lasciato loro un piacevole retrogusto.  
Ma Paperetta riprese la parola: “A proposito...non dimentichiamoci di Lola e Bugsy...in fondo hanno disattivato loro le A.I. nella società che li progettava in segreto...poco lontano da qui...me l'hanno appena comunicato via Drift”  
“Ottimo lavoro! Quindi...abbiamo finito, giusto ragazzi?” Cobras non vedeva l'ora di tornarsene alle Bahamas con la moglie, Paperino e Kay K. (avevano tutt'e due bisogno di un lungo periodo di riposo).  
“Adesso sì, amico...restano solo alcuni dettagli, ma è poca roba, facciamo noi” Jay J. ringraziò tutti per il grande lavoro svolto, in particolare DD e Kay. “Voi due mi siete mancati più di tutti, sapete?”  
“Anche tu, Jay, vecchio pollastro...” Paperino lo abbracciò dopo lungo tempo, a cui poi si unì una sempre più raggiante Kay K. “E' bello sapere che ci sei sempre stato...tutti quanti voi...” riferendosi anche a Gizmo e Heady.  
Paperetta fece l'occhiolino a Cobras: “Amore, e se...”  
Cobras le lesse nel pensiero: “Stavo giusto per dirlo” e poi, rivolto ai tre agenti in borghese, chiese: “Ragazzi...ho una proposta per voi...”

A neanche ventiquattr'ore di distanza, stavano tutti quanti sulla spiaggia.  
Il crepuscolo stava lentamente lasciando spazio alla sera, mentre le onde del mare cristallino screziato di spuma bianca s'infrangevano placidamente sulla sabbia bianca. Vi erano delle torce che illuminavano lo spazio si fronte al resort, con diversi tavoli apparecchiati dove si stava tenendo un aperitivo, a cui tutti partecipavano. E la luna aveva iniziato il suo lento corso nel cielo.  
Se era vero che il Covid-19 era stato tenuto alla larga da quelle zone – chi aveva bevuto il Sangue di Drago di Cobras aveva un'immunità permanente anche a tutte le altre malattie – proprio tutti erano impegnati in varie discussioni, in un clima assolutamente amichevole ed affettuoso.  
Ovviamente, l'argomento principale era la storia tra Paperino e Kay K.  
“Perciò ora è ufficiale, definitivo?” fu Mako a chiederlo per primo. Nonostante l'aspetto di uno squalo nero dal ventre bianco, era un soggetto simpatico, ironico, diverso dal clichè del predatore quale restava sempre...e che divideva con Cobras non solo lo stesso timbro di voce (a volte qualcuno si confondeva) ma anche l'atteggiamento bonaccione e fraterno (per lui Cobras era il ''fratello di terra'', viceversa il Drago definiva Mak il suo ''fratello di mare'')...tutte qualità che avevano dato il coraggio ad Ariel (la sua compagna) a non avere paura di lui...certo, era strano vedere insieme uno squalo ed una sirena, ma vabbè...l'amore è senza confini!  
“Adesso sì, ma lo era già da molto tempo...” Cobras era molto più sereno adesso, e con lui Paperetta, al suo fianco...per il suo amico – in realtà un parente acquisito, che ha sempre definito un fratello nel senso più stretto del termine – ha fatto di tutto perchè superasse il suo periodo più buio e difficile, aiutato a sua volta dalla compagna, da Bugsy e Lola, che non l'hanno mai abbandonato in questi lunghi mesi...ora finalmente lo vedevano più felice di prima.  
“Ehi, Cobras...ancora non sappiamo come ringraziarti...cioè, per averci invitato al tuo villaggio vacanze...devo ammettere che è piuttosto rilassante...” Jay J., in un insolito summer-dress, sembrava leggermente a disagio, così come anche anche Heady e Gizmo, ma la presenza sua e di Paperetta gli garantiva una certa tranquillità.  
“Era giusto che anche tu e gli altri vi prendeste delle...diciamo, ferie...” il Drago voleva che loro tre fossero partecipi di tutto, ma senza rivelare la loro professione.  
Poi Gizmo pose una domanda: “Vorrei sapere perchè hai deciso di riunire tutti quanti noi...ormai pensavamo che non avemmo più fatto squadra...”  
“Per la verità anche mia moglie era della stessa idea...dopo che Paperino, in un attimo di lucidità, ci ha raccontato cosa aveva compiuto, le grandi missioni eseguite, la partnership con Kay K...e il fatto che se ne fosse innamorato...ci hanno spinto ad iniziare e proseguire tutto ciò...del resto non ero nemmeno sicuro che avreste accettato di riformare la vecchia Agenzia...perchè era quello che Donny e Kay volevano...”  
“Anche Kay ha avuto i suoi momenti di malinconia, dovuti a tante cose, che lei non avrebbe mai voluto, ed invece è stata costretta anche ad essere perfida... quando ha sempre provato qualcosa per Paperino ma...temeva che ne sarebbe uscita delusa, invece...ha dimostrato grande coraggio...Dio solo sa quanto hanno sofferto entrambi...e sono contenta che ora stiano insieme!” chiosò Paperetta con una leggera commozione in volto. Cobras la strinse a sé amorevolmente.  
“La verità è una sola, invece...tra lui e Paperina nessuno dei due si meritava...anzi, probabilmente LUI non la meritava affatto!”. Fu la volta di Lola Bunny a dire cosa ne pensava di quella storia tossica...e da sempre era dello stesso avviso della sua amica.  
Continuò Bugs: “Il loro rapporto non poteva continuare così...forse lei non ha mai capito cosa voleva...e così, in un attimo di lucidità, ha preferito che non la seguisse nei suoi deliri di non so cosa...forse l'unico favore che gli ha fatto...”  
“E' andata esattamente così, Bugsy...la tua è un'ottima analisi” terminò Cobras.  
A stupirsi ancora del gruppo eterogeneo ma molto unito fu Head H.: “Non ho mai viso tanti di voi uno diverso dall'altro, eppure...siete tutti molto solidali tra di voi...”  
“Infatti, Heady...siamo tutti in famiglia, ed in famiglia ci si aiuta sempre...ed ora anche Kay ne fa parte...” aggiunse Paperetta.  
“A proposito, che fine hanno fatto quei due? Non li vedo da diversi minuti...”  
“Ma lasciateli stare! Hanno necessità della loro privacy, giusto? Fidatevi, se lo sono più che meritato...” il Drago chiuse in fretta quell'argomento. “Invece vi racconto cosa ha combinato lo zione solo questo pomeriggio...roba da non credere...”  
“E cioè...che ha fatto?” chiese la compagna.

(poche ore prima)

''Ci volevi vedere, zio Paperone?''  
''Esatto, nipote...Kay K...devo dirvi due cose in privato...''  
''Se ci deve muovere delle critiche, allora è meglio...''  
''Aspetta, Arianne...non interrompermi, e nemmeno tu, Paperino...quello che ho da dirvi è estremamente importante...io ti ho sempre definito un pelandrone, uno svogliato, un fannullone...invece, dopo quanto tu e la tua fidanzata – mi ci devo ancora abituare – mi avete raccontato, e dopo che tutti quanti hanno confermato tutto il resto, hai dimostrato...avete dimostrato quanto vi volete bene, quanto vi rispettiate...quanto vi...vi amate, ecco...''  
''Zio, vieni al punto...''  
''So che hai dei precedenti, Kay K...ebbene, su richiesta di Paperino, e grazie alle conoscenze di Cobras, un giudice ha deciso di cancellare i giorni che hai passato in carcere...''  
''Cosa? Ma mi prende in giro? Io non...''  
''Zio, ma cosa...''  
''Vi ho detto di non dire nulla! Per favore...da adesso hai la fedina ripulita, ma...dovrai saldare il tuo debito alla giustizia con almeno 1500 – 2000 ore di servizio socialmente utile...questo è il massimo che Cobras è riuscito ad ottenere...è davvero abile anche come avvocato...”  
“Zio, io...io...non so proprio cosa dire...''  
''Perchè l'ha fatto? Cosa l'ha spinta ad agire così?''  
''Perchè, a dispetto di quanto possa averti detto il qui presente tuo fidanzato...io ci tengo al fatto che lui viva sereno...e se ha trovato in te la persona giusta...allora va bene così...in fondo noto che anche tu stai bene con lui...ma vi chiedo solo due cose...se mai foste coinvolti in strane, chiamamole missioni...io non desidero prenderne parte, attiva o passiva non m'interessa...e secondo, lo dico a te Kay K...non osare pugnalarlo alle spalle...ci è già bastata quell'ipocrita doppiogiochista di Paperina...che spero di non sentire né vedere per un bel pezzo...lei non andava bene per te, Paperino, non è MAI andata bene...mi dispiace solo se non te l'ho detto prima...''  
''Zio...maledetto taccagno!...''  
''Come no...al massimo dal cuore d'oro...ma pensa te...''  
''Intendiamoci, Arianne...non mi fido ancora completamente di te, però Paperino ne ripone al massimo in te...solo mi ci vorrà del tempo, dato che è successo tutto troppo in fretta...ma se hai voglia, da adesso puoi darmi del tu...e chiamami zio...''  
''ZIASTRO MALEDETTO...''

Erano tutti quanti senza parole! Lo zio cuore di ferro, insensibile a tutto, senza anima...aveva fatto una specie di miracolo!  
Paperetta e Lola avevano ancora le mani sulla bocca, Bugsy era rimasto di ghiaccio (letteralmente), mentre Cobras raccontava con lucidità tutto l'episodio...anche Jay, Heady e Gizmo ascoltavano interessati il discorso.  
“Quel testone di uno zio! Ma come si fa ad essere così...così...”  
“...così paterni? Lo zio sarà quello che vuoi...ma ha sempre avuto un occhio di riguardo verso suo nipote...solo che avrebbe voluto vederlo meno indolente del solito...penso che ora glie l'abbia dimostrato...ma qui il merito va a Kay K...lei lo sta trasformando in un uomo maturo, come Paperino le sta dando quella serenità che ha sempre anelato...accettando tutto di lei”.  
Tutti approvarono l'analisi perfetta del Drago. “Quello che sappiamo tutti noi, e non solo da adesso, è che loro due sono ANIME GEMELLE!”.  
“E' assolutamente vero! Giusto così!” fu la risposta di Paperetta.  
Bugsy: “Allora che siano felici per sempre!”  
Lola: “Ora si appartengono entrambi!”  
“Ehm...posso intromettermi?” Fu allora che si accorsero della presenza di quello scemo di guerra di Gastone. Cobras lo guardò come una preda da sbranare.  
“Che cosa vuoi, idiota? Non ne hai avuto abbastanza da tuo cugino?”  
“Voglio solo sapere dov'è...ed anche la sua ragazza...il fatto è che...mi vorrei scusare con lui...per tutto quello che ha passato, per come mi sono comportato l'altra volta...”  
“Razza di ipocrita di una razza...! Come osi ancora...”  
“Aspetta Cobras! Sentiamo cos'ha da dire, questo tappetto...” Paperetta lo prese con una battuta al vetriolo.  
“Avete tutti quanti ragione...dopo quello che mi ha fatto Paperino...penso di...aver fatto male...cioè...non dovevo...insomma, è sempre mio cugino...vorrei solo che deste loro questi...” e mostrò due biglietti di recente fattura. “Sono per una crociera di un anno intorno al mondo...pensavo...che avrebbe fatto loro piacere...”.  
Sembrava sinceramente dispiaciuto. A quel punto intervenne Jay. “Tuo cugino merita molto di più di un regalino da poco...merita il tuo rispetto, come da tutti noi...se hai coraggio e non semplice fortuna devi essere tu a scusarti di persona...così è da vigliacchi!” concluse il vecchio gallo.  
“Grande Jay! Parole sagge le tue!” Cobras approvò.  
“E' vero, devi parlarne a Paperino...così forse sarà anche l'occasione di chiarirvi definitivamente..” Paperetta usò un tono più diplomatico.  
“Ok, certo...se mi dite dove trovarlo...”  
“Credo che sia qui in giro...ma non saprei dove...intanto vai a rompere le palle all'altro tuo cugino...o anche a Pippo...in fondo tra di voi vi capite...” e giù risate.  
A diversi metri di distanza, sulla sabbia, dietro una palma, alla luce della luna e di fronte il mare, Paperino e Kay K stavano a baciarsi intensamente da qualche ora, senza che nessuno si accorgesse della loro assenza...finalmente avevano un po' di tempo tutto per loro. Con un'ardore senza limiti i loro becchi cozzavano nella loro parte interna, con le lingue avvinghiate come le corna di due cervi al momento di un combattimento, mentre lui la stringeva forte e lei aveva cinto la sua vita con le sue gambe forti.  
“Oh, mio Dio...oh, mio Dio...Oh, mio..Dio, DD...quanto sono felice!” disse Kay K mentre lo accarezzava.  
“Ma io lo sono infinitamente di più...Kay, amore mio...non mai stato così innamorato di nessuno come te! Mi sento sempre bene quando sto con te...hai sempre avuto la forza di...sopportarmi...accettarmi...amarmi...”  
Si guardarono negli occhi ancora più vicini.  
“Mi dispiace, allora...ma se paragonati ai miei i tuoi difetti sono niente a confronto!”  
“Lo vedi? Cerchi sempre di non farmi sentire a disagio...sei l'unica che lo fa...”  
“Tu non hai avuto paura a stare con me...anche se non nutrivo fiducia negli altri, hai sempre avuto belle parole su di me...anche quando...”  
“Anche quando...?”  
“...quando stavo per...cioè...per renderti un groviera, eh eh...e quando...ho passato un periodo di cattiveria...” Non riusciva a finire la frase, ma Paperino le prese il viso fra le mani lisce: “Sono pronto a correre il rischio...lo farò sempre, Kay...perchè IO HO BISOGNO DI TE...da sempre, da quando...”  
“Non dire eresie ora, DD...non è corretto quello che dici...”  
“Cosa...non è corretto cosa?”  
Arianne gli si avvicinò alle sue labbra prima di sussurrargli: “SONO IO AD AVER BISOGNO DI TE...tu mi ha ridato la vita, amore mio...mi hai restituito la voglia di vivere...e potevi farlo solo tu”.  
A queste parole Paperino si commosse così tanto che le sue lacrime impregnarono i capelli neri di Kay K, che le avvertì come ennesimo segno di unione fra loro, ormai sempre più indissolubile.  
Si baciarono ancora, stavolta rotolandosi nella sabbia, indifferenti ai granelli che s'attaccavano ai loro vestiti, alla musica proveniente da lì vicino, alle chiacchiere di tutti glia altri...a tutto.  
“Kay...non so se pensi anche tu a quello che sto pensando io...”  
“E sarebbe?” Kay aspettava solo una cosa...  
“E se...provassimo a riformare la vecchia Agenzia? Anche Jay, Gizmo ed Heady sono d'accordo...ricominciamo tutto daccapo...vedrai, sarà tutto come prima, come ai vecchi tempi...anzi, sarà anche meglio di prima...anche tu lo vuoi, mia cara...”  
Kay K. restò in silenzio, sempre stretta a lui...ma sapeva da tempo anche questa risposta. “Sai che ci basta poco per essere d'accordo su qualcosa...ma anche qui hai detto una sciocchezza...”  
“Oh, no...cos'ho detto che non va?” Paperino sembrava deluso da Kay. Che gli rispose: “Voglio che sia tutto più BELLO di prima! Torneremo di nuovo una squadra al lavoro...come lo siamo ora nella vita...” gli disse guardandolo con occhi lucenti, nei quali DD voleva perdersi per non emergere più. La stessa luce riflessa della luna li rendeva emanazioni di chiarore autonomo.  
“Ah, non ti ho detto che ho parlato con i tuoi nipoti...”  
“Qui, Quo e Qua? Ti prego, non dirmi che hanno...”  
“Non essere impulsivo adesso! Anzi, sono stati davvero bravi, anche troppo...è successo poco prima che ci trovassimo qui...”

''Kay K.! Possiamo parlarti?''  
''Ragazzi! Ditemi, che succede?''  
''Volevamo solo dirti una cosa...ora che sei la nuova fidanzata dello zio Paperino...''  
''...farai parte di noi, immagino?''  
''Sentitemi...so che ho un passato che a voi non piacerà di sicuro...e che ho coinvolto vostro zio in missioni pericolose...ma a lui ci tengo, e tanto, se volete saperlo...''  
''Lo sappiamo...abbiamo visto come in questi giorni, qui in vacanza, non vi siete mai staccati un solo secondo...''  
''...e a noi in fondo non importa molto del tuo passato...ma nostro zio è finalmente contento e sorridente come non l'abbiamo mai visto prima d'ora...e se ci è riuscito con te, allora è giusto che stiate insieme...anche noi siamo convinti che la zia...cioè...''  
''...non meritasse quella ingrata di Paperina...ed ha sofferto tantissimo per questo...e forse anche tu...''  
''...perciò a noi va bene così...basta che non lo ferisci, né fisicamente né psicologicamente...lui è molto sensibile...''  
''Oh, ragazzi...GRAZIE IMMENSAMENTE! Questo ve lo meritate...''

“...e ho dato loro un bacio sulla fronte...non hai idea di come siano arrossiti...”  
Paperino ebbe un tuffo al cuore: “Non riesco...non riesco a crederci! Prima lo zio, adesso i nipotini...se è un sogno non svegliatemi più...”  
“Loro ti vogliono un bene dell'anima...credo che ci abbiano accettato, alla fine...”  
“Hanno accettato di amarti, mia cara...” disse baciandola di nuovo.  
“Invece...pensi anche tu a quello che sto pensando io, in questo momento?”  
“Dipende...magari è la stessa cosa...” replicò in modo suadente Paperino.  
Ed accostandogli l'altro orecchio lo lisciò con il becco morbido: “Oh,DD...ho una voglia matta di FARE L'AMORE CON TE!”  
Paperino sgranò gli occhi: in qualche modo tutto quello che aveva segretamente desiderato stava diventando reale...perchè non poteva più negarlo a se stesso...aveva sempre voluto unirsi a lei! Da quando ha capito che fra di loro il legame era divenuto sempre più solido non faceva altro che pensarci...infatti, se si era mollato con la sua ex, una delle tante ragioni (oltre a tutto il resto, beninteso) era la mancanza di attrazione fisica,...che provava automaticamente con Kay K. E se fosse successo – lo sapevano entrambi – la loro unione (fisica e mentale, soprattutto) sarebbe durata per sempre.  
“Ebbene? Cosa mi...”  
Paperino scattò subito muovendo il becco verso la parte destra di lei: “C'è un posto poco lontano, a qualche decina di metri...una baracca in legno che funge da spogliatoio e da deposito per tavole da surf, vele da windsurf ed altri oggetti per il mare...se ci sbrighiamo adesso non se ne accorgerà nessuno, Kay...”  
“E allora cosa stiamo aspettando, DD? Muoviamoci!”  
Prendendosi per mano, si alzarono dalla spiaggia e corsero verso il chiosco a diversi passi alla loro destra. Da lontano Cobras e Paperetta, occupati ad intrattenersi con gli altri, li videro sgattaiolare velocemente. Sorrisero entrambi indulgenti.  
Il casotto era grande abbastanza da contenere tavole da surf ed altri oggetti da usare per le escursioni in mare, oltre ad essere uno spogliatoio per i cambi d'abito...la porta era quasi sempre aperta, ma quando entrarono, Paperino e Kay K si chiusero a chiave e...diedero il via alle danze!  
Fu lei che lo prese di forza e lo spinse sul muro prima di baciarlo più appassionatamente di poco prima...lo stesso DD ebbe un gemito soffuso: “Mmmmmpph” fu quello che emise, cercando di allontanarla per non soffocare; così lei si retrasse un poco...prima che Paperino la strinse di nuovo a sé con le braccia forti... l'istinto animale stava prendendo il sopravvento, in tutt'e due.  
DD a un certo punto avvertì il suo membro indurirsi, poiché Kay glielo aveva afferrato in un impeto di eros, mentre lui iniziò a toccarle i seni perfetti, quasi dovesse sopravvivere da essi... “Kay K, mia bellissima principessa, quanto ti amo!” le bisbigliò tra le labbra. “Oh, sì...mio tenero Paperino, mio DD adorato...sono solo tua!” gli rispose con voce sensuale.  
Fuori l'aria era fresca, ma il calore assorbito durante il giorno dalle pareti di legno venne emesso sotto forma di umidità...entrambi iniziarono a sudare quasi subito, ma questo contribuì ad aumentare l'eccitazione.  
Una volta staccatisi non persero tempo: Kay si tolse il corto abitino di seta viola a fiori, scoprendo i seni da divinità greca, prima di sfilarsi le mutandine scure a forma di tanga. Paperino a sua volta cercò di levarsi la camicia blu hawaiana, ma sfortuna volle che rimase impigliato. Con grande maestria – ed enorme dolcezza – Kay K. lo aiutò a sbottonarsi, mentre DD al contempo le prese le mani, prima che lei gli strappasse la camicia e la gettasse via. Entrambi ora stavano nudi uno di fronte l'altra.  
Alla luce della luna Kay K. sembrava davvero una dea: Paperino spalancò gli occhi ed abbassò il becco, mai ebbe il piacere di osservare tanta bellezza: gli occhi di Kay sembravano realmente emanare una luce propria, mentre lei sorrideva leccandosi le labbra sensualmente; le spalle e i fianchi erano proporzionati simmetricamente, mentre il ventre piatto era increspato dalla perfetta mezzaluna che formava l'ombelico...le gambe, illuminate dai raggi lunari che filtravano, erano lunghe e toniche come nessun'altra, mentre Paperino fissava il triangolo di riccioli scuri alla biforcazione delle cosce.  
“Oh, numi del cielo...sei...sei così bella...”  
Anche Arianne osservava la figura del suo fidanzato, notando meglio i cambiamenti avvenuti negli ultimi giorni: non era più il papero alto a malapena 170 centimetri, ma un vero maschio palestrato, dal petto forte, i muscoli definiti il giusto, il ventre con una tartaruga di cui non si era mai accorta, lo sguardo fiero ma languido in quel frangente...ed inoltre poteva guardarla dritta negli occhi, tanto alto quanto lei (almeno 1,80 o 1,81 m)...ma a Kay questo non importava, anzi...lei lo avrebbe amato anche come era prima di diventare così.  
“Mio fantastico Paperino...quanto sei bello e forte...” gli mormorò avvicinandosi.  
Istintivamente le infilò due dita dentro la figa, mentre lei gemeva: “Oh...oh, sì...Oh, ti prego, continua...” Kay K. aveva atteso una vita quel momento, quella sensazione...e il fatto che fosse l'uomo che amava (perchè in fondo questo era diventato Paperino) le dava una sensazione paradisiaca ancora più grande.  
Poi, d'improvviso le ritrasse lasciando sulle dite alcune gocce di umore vischioso per leccarsele...ma anche un piccolo screzio di sangue...  
“Oh, no! Perdonami Kay, io...non voglio farti del male...” si affrettò a dire DD.  
“No, no, Paperino...non mi hai fatto del male...ti prego, continua...amore...”  
“Se potessi tornare indietro di qualche minuto...”  
“Shhhhh!” lei gli mise un dito sul becco con fare naturale. “So cosa faccio...e non voglio più vivere nel passato...voglio solo pensare al presente...ed al futuro...con te...” gli disse mentre gli sfiorava la guancia delicatamente.  
E fu proprio in quell'istante che il suo istinto animale prese il sopravvento: perchè quel tocco morbido accese in lui il desiderio, no anzi, il BISOGNO DISPERATO di continuare a toccarla, di proteggerla...di amarla per sempre...  
“DD...io ti amo come non mai...” “No...io ti amo più della vita del''universo...ed il nostro viaggio è appena iniziato...”.  
Così caddero sul pavimento in legno, sudati ed unti, prima che Kay gli prendesse il membro in bocca per succhiarlo avidamente. “Oh, Kayaaaaahhhh...!” Paperino fu travolto da un'onda di piacere oltre ogni limite. Poi i suoi gemiti eccitarono cosi tanto la sua innamorata che proseguì agganciando le mani sui fianchi.  
“Kay! Oh, no...sto venend...!” Ma fu troppo tardi...lo sperma riempì il becco di Kay che gli leccò tutto il membro. Entrambi ora respiravano a fatica...fine primo round.  
“Wow!!! Che sensazione divina...” Paperino sorrise a Kay: “Non mi sono mai sentita così..così...oh, così in Paradiso...” gli rispose con un altro sorriso.  
“Ma non credere che sia finita qui, Arianne...ora tocca a me!”.  
Come se si fossero nuovamente letti nel pensiero, lei si lasciò allargare le gambe, mentre DD iniziò a leccarle la figa, prima a piccoli passi, poi con sempre più velocità e ruvidezza. Non che le dispiacesse, anzi...  
“Oh, mio Dioooo! Oooohhhh, mio Diooooooooooooooo!!!!!!...” Kay aveva il cuore in fiamme, come se un uragano l'avesse imprigionata senza poterne uscire...e non avrebbe mai voluto uscirne. “Oh...Oh...Oh, sì, sì, sì! Amore continuaaaa!!!” Kay stava urlando come un'indemoniata, stringendo la testa del suo innamorato, che sembrava come bloccato dentro la dimensione del piacere supremo.  
Poi, d'un tratto, Paperino smise quello che stava facendo; tirò fuori la testa dalle gambe di Kay (che ebbe uno sguardo assai deluso) prima di mettere di nuovo nella figa due dita...che iniziarono a penetrarla quasi subito...”Oh, mio Dio! Non resisto più...!”  
Bastarono pochi minuti, ma alla fine anche Kay venne...stavolta Paperino, soddisfatto del lavoro, leccò le sue dita impregnate dell'umore vischioso di lei.  
“E non hai ancora visto niente...”. Sudati fradici, non avevano nessuna intenzione di fermarsi...volevano fare sesso senza sosta!  
Così DD le prese la testa fra le mani, appoggiandola delicatamente in avanti, senza che suoi capelli corvini toccassero il legno, inserendo il suo membro sempre più duro dentro di lei..che ricambiò subito stringendo le sue braccia lisce e le sue gambe chilometriche attorno alla sua vita per attirarlo il più vicino a sé.  
Il loro respiro era sempre più spasmodico...all'inizio strinsero i denti avvertendo una sensazione di sofferenza...che sparì immediatamente, lasciando spazio al piacere più assoluto...ora erano diventati una cosa sola!  
Lui, con una forza che non immaginava, si spingeva sempre più in lei, tanto i loro corpi erano ormai abituati...e nello stesso tempo, DD le baciava l'ombelico sul ventre, il volto ed i seni...che osservò per un breve istante: bianchi come il marmo, scolpiti dal miglior cesellatore della storia, con i capezzoli turgidi e scuri.  
“Non ho mai visto niente di più bello in tutto l'universo...” mormorò, prima di succhiarli entrambi.  
Kay K. gli prese la testa per guidare la sua bocca: “Oh...Oh, sì...oh, sì, Paperino...VIENI DENTRO DI ME...NON FERMARTI PIU', TI PREGO!...” ancora il suo cuore sembrava sul punto di deflagrare...  
Stavano scopando già da qualche ora, ininterrottamente, ma a loro non importava un bel niente...così come non interessavo a nessuno dei due di tutti gli altri, del resort, delle missioni, della spiaggia, del mare...la cosa importante era che i loro corpi e la loro mente erano all'interno di una dimensione tutta per loro.  
Ma si sa, il tempo è tiranno...  
“Kay, ora sto venendo, lo sento! Sto ven...” ma Kay K. lo strinse ancora più forte con le gambe. “No! Ti prego, non lasciarmi ora...”  
Ma non servì a nulla...con una spinta oltre i limiti dell'immaginabile, penetrò così a fondo in lei che, mentre Paperino emetteva un lungo ruggito primordiale allo stesso tempo di Kay, che stava urlando come mai prima d'ora, tendo fermo il suo membro con i muscoli vaginali interni entrambi vennero, con lo sperma di lui che invase il grembo di lei come lava bollente, mentre le unghie delle mani graffiavano i loro dorsi lasciando dei solchi profondi.  
“KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!”  
“DIIIIIDDDIIIIIIIIII!!! PAPERIIIIIINOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!”  
Nel frattempo, poco distante, la musica della festa (ad alto volume) stava coprendo le urla primordiali dei due amanti...  
Così, non appena l'ultima goccia di sperma e di umore vaginale si esaurirono, in un lago di sudore Paperino, senza più fiato, cadde tra i seni di Kay, che lo attirò teneramente a sé. Entrambi si abbracciarono e giacevano così senza pensare, ansimando a malapena, incapaci di dire nulla.  
Quando recuperò la forza corporea e mentale, DD guardò dritto negli occhi la sua bellissima donna.  
“Arianne...Kay K...mia amata...”  
“Paperino...DD...mio unico amore...”  
Le loro voci erano tornate normali, dopo un viaggio neurale che sembrava durato un'eternità. Si abbracciarono teneramente. Le loro teste erano appoggiate l'una contro l'altra. Entrambi provavano una pace profonda in quel momento.  
“Kay...TI AMO DA MORIRE, KAY K! Da adesso la mia vita, la mia mente, il mio cuore – qui le afferrò la mano e la mise sul petto – e la mia anima appartengo a te e solo a te...e per sempre.  
Lei gli sorrise dolcemente mettendo la mano sulla sua guancia:” IO TI AMO DA IMPAZZIRE, PAPERINO! SEI TU IL MIO CUORE, LA MIA MENTE, LA MIA ANIMA! Da ora io appartengo a te e solo a TE...per sempre in eterno.  
Osservarono i segni dei graffi lasciati durante l'amplesso, toccandoli delicatamente, prima di sfiorarsi con le dita ed intrecciarle strette. “Siamo una cosa sola ed unica ormai...in perpetuo”.  
D'improvviso i loro becchi si toccarono, e la coppia si tuffò in un tenero bacio, ancora abbracciandosi dolcemente. Per Kay quella fu l'ultima crepa che abbattè definitivamente la diga costruitasi nel corso degli anni: quello che ne seguì fu un autentico tsunami di lacrime mai versate prima d'ora, non più di amarezza, delusione o vergogna accumulate nel corso degli anni...ma di felicità, passione, gioia e dolcezza... lacrime che bagnarono il volto del suo amato Paperino, a sua volta piangente per stare finalmente insieme alla ragazza dei suoi sogni...la sola che lo capisse nel profondo del suo animo, che lo aiutasse a migliorare il suo carattere...e che lo amasse per ciò che era, senza mai giudicarlo...ora avevano toccato il cielo con un dito.  
Tuttavia all'improvviso Arianne avvertì un turgore forte...a quanto pare il suo membro si stava di nuovo indurendo...il che significava solo una cosa...  
“Sei pronto per un altro round, mio dolcissimo DD?” chiese Kay.  
“Sai come si dice...la notte è ancora giovane, mia amatissima Kay K...e ne seguiranno altre ancora...” rispose DD.  
Per Paperino e Kay K si era chiusa la pagina del periodo buio fatto di prove dure da superare e momenti difficili perchè ne aprissero una nuova e tutta da scrivere.  
Per loro era iniziato il tempo della felicità!

E come in una favola, ora Paperino e Kay K (o Arianne, fate voi) vivono insieme a Duckburg FELICI E SERENI.


End file.
